Clique: Sixth Grade (Part 2)
by Luv2Live Live2Luv
Summary: The Pretty Commitee has finally come together. But after facing an ambitious Skye, a manipulative LBR, and countless other obstacles to test their friendship, can they stay together? Or will their clique disintegrate just as quickly as it began? IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED THAT YOU READ CLIQUE: SIXTH GRADE BEFORE THIS.
1. The Clique

**Massie Block: **Has finally assembled her fairy-tale clique. But is she prepared for the challenges that she'll be forced to face?

**Alicia Rivera: **Has gotten used to being a Beta. But her problems with Massie are far from over.

**Dylan Marvil: **Has joined dance class again and is enjoying the extra time with Alicia tremendously. But is there a secret they're not sharing with anyone else?

**Kristen Gregory**: Is smart enough to balance her school and social life. For now.

**Claire Lyons: **The new girl is anything but popular material. Will she still be accepted as the Pretty Commitee moves up the social ladder?


	2. To Annihilate an Alpha

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
AUDITORIUM  
1:26 PM  
OCTOBER 3, 2012**

Wild cheers and clapping erupted from the stands as Skye's group grinned broadly and exited stage left.

"We're on." Alicia took a deep breath and attempted a smile. "We can do this, and remember, fake it 'till you make it, and follow my lead." Then the lights brightened. "Let's go." She led them onto the stage.

They wore extremely tight Rock&Republic denim short shorts with a cami that matched each girl's eyes, which were done up in heavy black pencil. Over it was a glittery charcoal Trina Turk vest and matching flats. Their hair had been straightened and placed in perfect high, high ponytails that morning by Jakkob, Massie's barber-turned-personal-stylist. In their pierced ears were hoops that matched their tanks, provided by Massie. They commanded attention, and every girl's gaze was tuned to theirs.

"Hi, I'm Alicia." She stepped forward. "And we're the Pretty Commitee!"

"Massie," she said loudly and posed. Dylan, Kristen, and Claire followed.

After a discreet wiggle of Alicia's fingers, the music blasted on. Nicki Minaj's voice filled the giant room, wafting out through the seats.

Alicia was on auto-pilot, and would stay there until her solo, which was going down in three, two, one, now! She kicked into a quick arabesque, spun, and flipped a sexy layer of her hair out of her face. She hadn't expected the stage to be quite as slippery as it was, and as soon as she could, she managed to kick her flats off and make it look like it was supposed to happen. Now that the soles of her feet could finally find traction, she was able to improve her posture and smile even more blindingly. Although she couldn't see the audience, she hoped to God their facial expressions matched hers.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
AUDITORIUM****  
1:34 PM  
OCTOBER 3, 2012**

'Ehmagawd, my knee is _killing_ me,' Kristen thought as she held a simpering smirk on her face, covering the pain. She'd been at soccer practice running extra laps with Coach to make up for what she'd missed the other day at 6:00 sharp this morning, before the sun had really risen, and not only did her body ache all over, she was dead tired. Too late, she realized she had to stand up with Dylan. She shot to her feet, supported much less than her share of Alicia, and tried a clumsy throw. Luckily, unlike her, the Beta was a pro, and for a reason.

Alicia made her body as compact as she could and managed to complete her twist. The rest of the girls got up with phony smiles, and posed perfectly. Everything had gone the way they'd practiced, but it felt fake this time, as though the life had gone out of it.

As though the life had gone out of them.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
SEVENTH PERIOD  
2:22 PM  
OCTOBER 3, 2012**

The school-wide intercom clicked on. "The talent show places for today are as follows:"

In Tech with Mr. Venti, Massie and Kristen dropped their carvers and clutched each other's hands.

In English with Ms. Beaumont, Dylan and Claire let their worksheets flutter to the floor in the fan-created breeze and grasped each other tightly.

Alicia sat alone in Science, casually pouring ingredients from a test tube into a measuring cup. She knew that the most important element in any performance was the dancers, not the dance. How much were they enjoying themselves? How much could they add to the act? And she knew the answers today had been They Weren't and None. Yesterday at rehearsal, everything had gone so well. But at the talent show, it all had fallen apart.

"In third place, we have... the Pretty Commitee!"

Massie and Kristen fake-cried. Dylan fake-cried. Claire actually cried. Alicia's eyebrows shot up. She couldn't believe they'd placed at all.

"In second, we have... Marcia Lent and the Jugglers!"

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"And in first, there's Skye Hamilton and the Stars!"

Of course there was.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
3:36 PM  
OCTOBER 3, 2012**

Merri-Lee had been sick again, and cancelled rehearsal. So after dropping off the girls, Massie had fallen into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Normally she couldn't stand to stay still for more than a few minutes. But right now, she felt like she could have laid there for the rest of her life. She scooped up Bean.

"We got third," he moaned, burying her wet cheek in the pug's fur. "Is that good, Bean?"

"Arf!" Bean yelped, struggling against Massie's hands.

"Tell me!" Massie begged. "Puh-lease."

**MARVIL MANOR  
DYLAN'S ROOM  
3:40 PM  
OCTOBER 3, 2012**

"Honey, I'm going out!" Merri-Lee shouted.

"Okay." Dylan was sure her mother couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. Tomorrow they'd have to stand up to Skye, and do what she wanted.

The only thing she felt certain about was that Skye didn't play fair. And there was nothing they could do to prepare themselves.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
GUESTHOUSE  
3:43 PM  
OCTOBER 3, 2012**

Claire lounged against her pillows, eating Mario Fruit Snacks, Todd's favorite kind. She couldn't think of anything to do with herself, so she did what she'd taken to doing when that situation arose.

**CLAIREBEAR: can i come over?  
MASSIEKUR: i guess.**

She got up and in three minutes, had knocked at Massie's door and entered.

"We need to find you an outfit for tomorrow," Massie said lazily. "Skye has to be impressed by us." She led Claire over to her closet, where designer after designer hung. "Pick."

With a faint smile, Claire leafed through Massie's wardrobe, eventually choosing a pale-pink Ralph Lauren pencil skirt.

"That goes with this," Massie told her grudgingly, holding up a preppy-but-hawt white-knit Burberry sweater. "And these." She pointed to white Ann Taylor pumps. Then she opened and closed drawers to her jewelry box until she found diamond Tiffany studs. "There's your outfit. Don't forget to shave your legs. Come back in the morning for a blowout."

"My mom won't let me shave."

Massie disappeared into her private bathroom. "Here you go."

"Massie?"

"Uh-huh?"

Claire looked down at the razor in her hand. "I don't even know _how_ to shave."

"_That's_ a problem," said Massie. "That we are going to solve right now."


	3. Drama: Starring S,C, and A

**Just a quick note: when the Riveras are in the hot tub, you might want to Google Translate the last line or two because it's got some good information. And you're going to be kind of lost later if you don't have it. **

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

**P.S. Don't expect me to spoil you by telling what they're saying. So don't be lazy and go Google it.**

* * *

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
SIXTH-GRADE WING  
9:02 AM  
OCTOBER 4, 2012**

"LBR alert!" The word had caught on around school, but no one knew the Pretty Commitee had generated it. They were determined to put their past behind them.

Skye's icy eyes flickered toward them. "There's an LBR in your midst." She scanned the girls. As she stared into their eyes, it almost felt as though she could see into their souls. "You." She pointed to Claire, who gave a little jump.

"I'm sorry, what?" She tried to sound bored and uncaring, which she succeeded at. Anyone but Skye would have believed her. But the seventh-grade Alpha could see through anything.

Skye pulled out a silver tube that read Baby Breath in black script.

"Glossip Girl!" Massie exclaimed. "That's _my_ trademark!"

"Actually, that's an _Alpha_ trademark," Skye told her cooly. "So I guess you are one. However... _meager_."

All of a sudden, Massie felt small and insecure in sheer black Calvin Klein leggings and a green Prada blouse. Although her makeup and jewelry was sophisticated and sexy x10, she felt like a baby. But she didn't show it. "Are you calling me a bad Alpha?" she snapped.

Skye looked at her. "Well... you can't be that good if you need my help to rule."

"We don't need your help," retorted Massie. But she knew it wasn't true.

Skye dismissed that. "I'll sponsor the Pretty Commitee up until I'm in ninth grade," she offered. "On one condition."

'Anything,' Massie thought but didn't say. "What?"

"You get rid of... _her_." After pointing a porcelain-pale finger at Claire, she flipped her hair and sashayed away with her group, leaving Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen behind. They were all staring at _her_, and not pleasantly.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
SOCIAL STUDIES  
9:06 AM  
OCTOBER 4, 2012**

How were they supposed to just diss Claire? Yeah, she could be a little dorky, but she was also sweet, loyal, and a good friend. Would they really leave her in the dust just to be popular?

Massie's head was pounding. Resting the heel of her hand against her forehead, she pulled out a piece of looseleaf and a folder labeled PRETTY COMMITEE. It already held a sheet with rules about Gossip Points, and another on notes of how to be a good Alpha. She was planning on having the rest of the girls write down information on their positions in the clique too, just in case they were ever needed. A good leader was always prepared, and a great one always had her clique prepared too.

As a heading, she scrawled CLAIRE: PROS AND CONS. After creating a quick T-chart, she began to fill it in.

PROS CONS  
Loyal LBR  
Good Friend Skye hates her  
Pretty Not Rich

After staring at them for a long, long time, she turned on her phone.

**MASSIEKUR: Kuh-laire's out.  
HOLAGURRL: Knew it!  
BIGREDHEAD: If u say so.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: U shouldn't b texting during class.  
CLAIREBEAR: :'(**

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
ORCHESTRA  
9:35 AM  
OCTOBER 4, 2012**

Lethargically, Claire unlocked her music cubby, removed her viola, and shut it gently. She knew it was only a matter of time before she'd get kicked out, but she hadn't expected it to just happen. What about all the fun she and Massie had together that day in the pool? What about when she'd invited her to join the Pretty Commitee?

She knew that Massie was backing down to Skye, and that there was nothing she could do about it. But, oh, how she wished there was.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
CAFE  
10:56 AM  
OCTOBER 4, 2012**

"Look, it was either get Skye's help or keep Kuh-laire!" Massie yelled as loudly as she could at the arguing girls, near tears. "It wasn't a choice!" She wasn't proud of her desicion either, but it was one or the other, and she'd picked the easy way over the right way.

Everyone averted their eyes from each other's. This was no way to be a clique.

"Are you _serious_?" asked Alicia, taking charge. "We lose our Epsilon, and _this_ is how we react?"

"You know what, she's right," Dylan agreed, looking up. "We need to stawp."

Massie nodded. "She only ever _was_ just an add-on."

And because the Alpha said it, that's how it was. Claire was only ever just an add-on.

**PINEWOOD APARTMENTS  
KRISTEN'S ROOM  
2:28 PM  
OCTOBER 4, 2012**

Kristen put her pencil down and dropped her head to her English Literature textbook.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: Skye's testing us.  
BIGREDHEAD: ?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Leesh waz right. She wanted 2 c how we'd react.  
MASSIEKUR: And we bowed right down 2 her. Oh God.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: And the worst part is, we had other choices. Y'd u decide so fast, Mass?  
MASSIEKUR: IDK, i didn't want 2 lose her support.**

She'd never admit that she hadn't had a clue what to do.

**HOLAGURRL: What do u mean we had "other choices"? What else could we possibly hav done?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: i bet u nething she still would hav given us her help if we hadn't kicked Kuh-laire out. Maybe she would hav even been happy 2 c that the new clique could actually stand up 2 her.  
HOLAGURRL: That only happens in fairy tales. Skye doesn't want ne1 2 challenge her. Ever.  
MASSIEKUR: Look, we made a desicion, and we're sticking 2 it.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: No, Mass, u made a desicion.**

**RIVERA MANSION  
HOT TUB  
2:30 PM  
OCTOBER 4, 2012**

Once a month, Alicia had mother-daughter bonding day. This time, they'd decided to chill out in the Jacuzzi. At the moment, Alicia was leaning her bare back against the wall, waiting for her mother to turn on the jets.

A stream of hot water hit her. "Aah," she murmured, pulling up her pumpkin-colored Tory Burch two-piece. Relaxation settled over her. In the hot water, all her problems just seemed to melt away. The Claire situation went flying out the glass-paneled window, and the test she'd failed in AP Math followed it out into the cool breeze.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Alicia?"

"Bien," she replied carefully. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Bien, gracias. En realidad, tengo algo que discutir contigo."

Uh-oh. "¿Estoy en problemas?"

"No. Estábamos pensando en tener otro hijo." Her mother said it as casually as though they were discussing what to make for dinner.

They were considering having another child?

"Disculpe." Alicia splashed out of the water, grabbed her phone, and raced for the sauna.

**HOLAGURRL: They're considering having another child!  
BIGREDHEAD: What? Who?  
HOLAGURRL: My parents!  
BIGREDHEAD: OK... How old r they?  
HOLAGURRL: IDK... mid-thirties.  
BIGREDHEAD: What's wrong w/ that? Or do u just want 2 stay an only child?  
HOLAGURRL: Is it not weird that I hav been their only child 4 the past 11 years and now they all of a sudden want another one?  
BIGREDHEAD: No. Well, maybe a little, but is that the only reason?  
HOLAGURRL: Ur right, i guess it's not that bad.  
BIGREADHEAD: Go get 'em, girl!**

Alicia padded back out to where her mother lounged. "Está bien conmigo."

Then Ally Rivera dropped the bomb. "Bien, porque ya estoy embarazada."

**MARVIL MANOR  
DINING ROOM  
7:46 PM  
OCTOBER 4, 2012**

"Would you like to say Grace tonight, Dylan?" Merri-Lee asked her youngest.

"Sure." She reached for her sister's hands on either side of her and recited, "Bless the food that rests on this table. Bless our family, our friends, and our futures. Bless us."

"Amen," they all added together, and dug in.


	4. Falling Out of Place

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
3:08 PM  
OCTOBER 17, 2012**

"Focus!" Massie barked. She didn't receive a single response. Alicia was blabbing to Kristen about her pregnant mother, and Dylan was texting and shoveling down taco chips simultaneously. "Shut _up_!"

The girls glanced at their Alpha guiltily. "Which first, Skye update or Gossip Points?"

"Ooh, definitely gossip," Alicia urged. "Hurry, Kris, you're up."

Massie opened up her Notes and poised her fingers for typing.

Kristen tapped her fingers against her chin. "Um... oh! Did you hear that a bunch of LBR's are trying to convince Ms. Bloom to do the school up in a Star Trek theme?"

Massie imagined her now-beloved OCD decked out in Enterprise posters, and the smooth marble tile replaced with rough black flooring. No doubt the LBRs would do something even more outrageous, like sponsor a dress-like-your-favorite-character day. Massie cringed. "No way will the principal ever go for that."

"Actually," continued Kristen. "She said if they got three-quarters of the sixth grade to sign this petition thingy, she'd let them decorate our wing however they want to."

"We have to do something to stop that. Six points, and thanks for the warning. Dylan?"

"Layne told me that Coral McAdams, that girl she hangs out with, dyed her hair red because she wanted to look like me," she told them with a toss of her natural-colored tresses.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," Massie smiled. "Three points. Leesh?"

"Did you hear Kelsey Walsh's mom had quadruplets?" Preening, she flipped a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Why does anyone care?" asked Massie, cocking her head.

Alicia laughed. "No, I'm just kidding. The real news is that Skye's hosting a Halloween party and-"

"Shh, that's the update!" Massie hissed. "I'll give you 12 points if you close your mouth this second."

Alicia clamped her lips together. "Deal," she mumbled through her teeth.

"My turn!" Massie exclaimed. "Kuh-laire's starting a new clique."

Kristen stopped braiding her hair. "What? How do you know?"

"She told me herself," she explained. "She was bragging about it to me when Kendra invited them over to dinner the other night."

"What'd you say?" inquired Alicia.

"That I didn't give a shit. But not where the parents could hear." That got everyone laughing. "Anyway, back to Skye."

"Wait, what about your points? I vote nine," Alicia said.

The others nodded.

"Alright, alright," the Alpha rushed. "So Skye _is_ throwing a Halloween party, but that's nawt the good part. She's co-hosting it with us!"

Dylan stifled an excited shriek.

Massie grinned victoriously. "And we have to be over there for a meeting..." She checked her Michael Kors watch. "Stat!" She snapped her fingers and scrambled to her feet. After everyone had reglossed and rebrushed, she led them out to the Range Rover, where Isaac was waiting. "483 Rose Street," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He closed the glistening door and locked it. "We're on the road."

**HAMILTON HALL  
FRONT PORCH  
4:02 PM  
OCTOBER 5, 2012**

Massie stood slightly in front of Alicia, Dylan and Kristen, who were balancing on the top stair of Skye's curved entryway steps. Confidently, she rang the doorbell. A maid dressed in traditional uniform answered. "Hello?" she said in an honest-to-God British Cockney accent.

"I'm Massie Block," she told her importantly.

With a sickly sweet smile, the maid gestured for them to come in. "Skye's two floors up, first room to the left."

"Thank you." Massie led the Pretty Commitee over to the elevator.

"Nice place," Dylan commented.

"Nice _elevator_." Kristen scanned the four walls: mirrors on three, with cushioned benches in case the occupants were too tired to sit. Right as she was about to collapse on one, there was a light chime and the door smoothly slid back into the wall.

"Stawp," Massie ordered before they entered Skye's room. "Ratings please. Kris?"

She stepped in front. In a loose gray Armani skirt and a black Gucci tank with a burnt sienna Louis Vuitton scarf and flats, she was the postergirl for preppy but cute.

"9.9," Massie said.

"9.8." 9.8."

"10," Alicia disagreed. "I heart that."

"Thanks." Shyly, Kristen edged away.

Dylan twirled around. In a jungle-green Lilly Pulitzer halter dress, midnight-colored YSL strappy sandals, and a black Tiffany jet bracelet, she was impeccably stunning. "It's Ryan's," she confided.

"Good steal," Massie laughed. "9.6."

"9.7." "9.4." "9.6."

"Do me," Alicia whispered with a covert glance toward Skye's closed door. She was wearing an outfit that clearly stated, 'I'm not intimidated by _you_.' It was distressed dark wash Sevens, gold Coach flip flops, and a buttery Tommy Hilfiger tee, which was just transparent enough that you could see just the outline of her lacy white bra.

"9.5," Massie decreed.

"9.9." 9.6."

"That's _slutty_." All three of the girls' heads swiveled to face Kristen. "It _is_."

"It is nawt!" She developed a look of outrage on her face, just by raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Kristen just looked at her. "Really?"

"Whatevs," Alicia mumbled, rolling her eyes and moving closer to Massie, away from the Delta. Trying to be discreet, she pulled a Ralph Lauren mink-lined jean jacket out of her bag. They were coming back into style.

"Okay, okay," Massie interrupted. "Hurry. I told her 4:15. We have one minute, and Skye doesn't do late." She gave them The Look. She had on a pink Chanel tube top with tiny denim Miss Me short shorts and diamond Cartier hoops. Her shoes only differed slightly from Dylan's, but they were white.

"9.3," Alicia said.

"9.4." 9.8."

Massie hadn't gone for impressive. She'd tried to accomplish the same thing as Alicia, but the Beta had done it better. Even though Alphas were always supposed to be the best.

**HAMILTON HALL  
SKYE'S ROOM  
****4:15 PM  
OCTOBER 5, 2012**

The faint strains of Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson wafted from the seventh-grader's room as they knocked.

The door swung open to reveal Skye sitting on the floor with four other girls. "Hey," she said without a trace of meanness in her voice. "Come meet the DSL Daters."

One girl with long, long auburn waves, narrow green eyes, and a typical redhead's coloring introduced herself as Chelsea, the Beta. Her Gamma, Hilari, was a petite brunette whose face was caked in makeup, which normally wouldn't look good on someone so small. But she made it work. The Delta, Bree, was a willowy girl with high, sharp cheekbones, platinum-blonde hair with $400 lowlights, and extremely tan skin. Skye's Epsilon was African-American. With perfect dark chocolate skin and long, long lashes, she resembled a model Alicia had seen in Teen Girl magazine. Her name was Maya.

"Nice to meet you," she said at the same time as Massie.

Skye patted the floor next to her. Each girl took a seat next to the one who held their same position. Maya was sandwiched between Skye and Kristen. "We were just doing some yoga. Wanna join in?"

"No thanks." Alicia rubbed her lower back. "I think I pulled something."

Massie smiled. "We'd love too."

Alicia scooted back and took out her iPhone. When they were finished, she rejoined the circle. "Ready to talk party?"

The others nodded, and Skye took over. "So I was thinking we could have it at your house." She tilted her head toward Massie. "So we can see how good of hostesses you are."

"That sounds great," Alicia watched her Alpha gush. Sickening.

"Uh-huh," she forced herself to add. Both Skye and Massie glared at her. Whatever.

"But we have to keep this top-secret," Skye cautioned. "We can't tell _anyone_ until we've already handed out invitations."

"Got it," Massie agreed. "What should the theme be?"

"We're going to leave that up to you," Skye replied with a shifty smile.

"But we have final say," Chelsea broke in.

"Of course," Massie acknowledged genorously.

Alicia stared at her best friend with a frown. How could she be an Alpha if all she was doing was agreeing with everything the DSL Daters said?

**HAMILTON HALL  
ELEVATOR  
4:47 PM  
OCTOBER 5, 2012**

"So what do you think the theme should be?" Kristen asked with a gigantic smile. Everyone was thrilled with how well the whole endeavor had gone.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie shrieked. "What about Hawt Hallucinations?"

"What do you mean?" Dylan wondered.

Massie was growing more excited by the second. "We could have uber-hawt waiters with little monster snacks walking around, but they can be actors who, like, know how to disappear if someone tries to take another look at them. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Yeah." Kristen's hair swung around her ears as she nodded. "And maybe we could have more people dressed like monsters who do the same thing."

"But cute ones," Alicia put in. "Like a vampress." She drew a triangle on her chest that was supposed to signify where the v-neck would dip down to. "Ehmagawd, we could really do that!"

"You're right," Kristen grinned, awed by the idea but determined not to show it. "This is great."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
GUESTHOUSE  
4:53 PM  
OCTOBER 5, 2012**

"We have to wrap up in exactly seven minutes," Claire warned authoritatively, checking her watch. She was so over the Pretty Commitee. She'd started her own group, the Chic Clique, and already she'd convinced Layne, Coral, Kori, and Mikayla to join.

"Your mom is so OCD." Layne stuffed a handful of popcorn into her already-full mouth.

"Tell me about it," Claire sighed. Even though she kept telling herself that Massie and Co. couldn't matter less, the truth was that she thought about them nonstop. And it kept coming up at the worst possible moments, like now. Every time she felt uber-lame, she realized that they'd probably be doing something cool, and glamorous, and fat-free at that exact moment, like getting mani-pedis at Serenity or chugging down those tasteless Delicious Nutritious Smoothies. But she'd rather down a thousand than be out of the Pretty Commitee for life.

**MARVIL MANOR  
DYLAN'S ROOM  
5:06 PM  
OCTOBER 5, 2012**

Ring... Ring... The dialtone echoed obnoxiously in Dylan's ear. She slammed down the phone.

"Why do they say their office is open until six if it's not?" she grumbled, crumbling her gum wrapper into a tiny aluminum ball and chucking at the wastebasket in the corner of her room. It missed, so she retrieved it and slam-dunked the foil into the trash.

She was supposed to be calling Landon Dorsey, but the woman's office had apparently closed early without informing anyone. So she did something she'd been warned never to do. She used her mother's connections. Merri-Lee had told her the password to her e-mail account when Dylan had been too young to ever remember it, or so she'd thought. But she was wrong. Dylan tapped it in with Minnie Mouse OPI-manicured nails and logged in. It took her five minutes of scrolling through the star's contacts before she found Landon's address.

Quickly, she fired off an e-mail.

TO: **Landon Dorsey**

FROM: **Dylan Marvil**

Hi:

You don't know me, but my name is Dylan Marvil, Merri-Lee's daughter. My friends, Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and I are planning a Halloween party, and we wanted to enlist your help. You might know Alicia; you organized her back-to-school bash. Anyway, I called your office and nobody picked up, but I was wondering if you could join us and a few other girls for a planning session over the weekend. If we find your performance helpful, I'm sure I can recommend you to my mother for her New Year's Yves blowout.

Thanks,  
Dylan Marvil


	5. Hawt Hallucinations

**Dear all the very nice people who tell me the DSL Daters are all blonde and have different names than I put,  
Yes, I'm aware of this, but I decided I wanted my own characters with their own names and hair colors because I think all-blonde is boring and I hate some of the names Lisi Harrison gives them. ;)**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

* * *

**BLOCK ESTATE  
OUTDOOR POOL  
8:21 PM  
OCTOBER 31, 2012**

The rest of the Pretty Commitee and DSL Daters had gone off to drink, dance, and dine. Massie stood above the party, on the second-floor deck with Skye.

"You like?" She swept her arm in a wide arc, indicating the crowd.

"I do." Skye pulled out a compact and reapplied a coat of lipstick. Just as she tucked it into her lavender Hermes clutch, a swarm of people flooded toward them.

"Who let you in?" Massie snapped, knowing that the only way onto the deck was through the house or up the drainpipe.

"Your mom," chorused a number of voices.

Massie rolled her eyes. Kendra was too nice. Before she could say something, though, Skye handled the situation expertly.

"This area is Alphas-only." She gestured around her. "You guys have fun down there." She pointed toward the dance floor.

"We just wanted to congratulate you," said a tall , pale girl with hair even darker than Alicia's. "You throw great parties."

"Thanks." Both girls smiled tightly.

Then Massie walked over to the screen and slid it open. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out," she said with a smirk. Sullenly, the crowd filed out. "Sorry about that," she apoligized to Skye.

"It's fine. And speaking of, I'm really glad you dumped that Kuh-laire person. You weren't going anywhere with her."

Massie smiled sadly. "I know."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
OUTDOOR POOL  
9:47 PM  
OCTOBER 31, 2012**

Alicia threw her head back and laughed. She'd been separated from the Pretty Commitee a long time ago, and she was hanging out with Chelsea, the DSL Beta. "I know, right?" she giggled, just barely holding on to the glass of punch in her hand. "What is _in_ this?" All of a sudden, she was staring into the eyes of a gorgeous boy, possibly eighth or ninth grade. He stumbled against her, into her boobs.

"Sorry about that," he smiled softly. With tan skin, thick dark hair, and the faintest Spanish accent, he was easily the most gorgeous boy she'd ever met. "I'm kind of clumsy."

"I noticed." Then the world spun, and she almost fell into his arms. "I guess that makes two of us."

"You wanna dance?" He gestured toward the countless groups and couples getting their groove on.

"Sure." Alicia grabbed his outstretched hand, and they grinded shamelessly into the midst of the floor. After a few songs, two fast and one slow, the boy grabbed her arm and guided her into a dark corner. He rested one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her lush waist. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Just a light touch, no tongue, nothing serious.

Not only that, but she was worn out and absolutely _wasted _on the punch. Another cup would have probably killed her, or at the very least knocked her unconsious for hours. _And _she had a boyfriend.

But even though it was probably in the worst possible circumstances, Alicia Rivera had her first kiss.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
GUESTHOUSE  
12:34 AM  
NOVEMBER 1, 2012**

"Thank Gawd your mom let us sleep over," Dylan moaned. She was uber-tired, but she couldn't sleep. Her head just would not stop pounding.

"I know." Alicia's voice was hoarse, and in the light Dylan could see her friend's eyes were bloodshot, and the pupils were too dilated.

"Are you _drunk_?" Dylan breathed, not aware that she was exhibiting the exact same symptoms.

"_No_," Alicia snapped.

"Ehmagawd." Kristen grabbed her stomach. "I'm going to throw up." She rushed for the bathroom.

"I can't believe this," Massie almost-shouted. "Someone spiked the fucking punch!"

Kristen leaned over and took the remants out of the fridge. She sniffed it, then dipped a finger in and lifted in gently to her mouth. The second it hit her taste buds, she spit it out. "With _Everclear_."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
GUESTHOUSE  
1:02 AM  
NOVEMBER 1, 2012**

"We _have_ to get some beauty sleep," Massie whispered to Kristen, not wanting to wake her sleeping friends.

"I don't feel good," Kristen murmured back. "I can never sleep when I'm sick."

"How much of that did you drink?" Massie asked.

"Only a cup-and-a-half. Then it started tasting weird, so I stopped."

Massie nodded. "Good thing I didn't have any of it." Then she laughed. "They _would_ be the ones who get drunk." She gestured to Alicia and Dylan.

Kristen giggled. "Yup." Then she dropped off into a heavy sleep. A few seconds later, she was snoring.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
7:03 AM  
NOVEMBER 1, 2012**

Claire couldn't believe that there had been a party not 100 feet from her home and she hadn't been invited. Judi hadn't stuck up for her, and she'd been left to watch from a distance. Not only that, Kendra had let the Pretty Commitee sleep over without a second thought, which meant Claire and the rest of her family were forced to move into the real house for a night. Not that she was complaining.

She stretched, then walked over to Massie's closet. She was sure the Alpha wouldn't notice if two things were missing. She selected black Yves St. Laurent short shorts and strung a gold Marc Jacobs belt through the loops. Then she found a white Juicy Couture draped top, which she quickly threw on. Scooping up her pajamas, she jogged back to the guesthouse in the Bearclaw boots she'd put on yesterday and traded them for Keds that had once been gold but had faded to puke.

She posed for the foyer mirror. Then she grabbed a hairbrush, ran in through her flat, stick-straight hair, and entered the kitchen to make breakfast. "Good morning," she yawned when she saw that her father was already awake.

"Hi, sweetie." He gave her a big bear hug. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," she replied, filling up a green plastic bowl with Cocoa Puffs. "You?"

"Actually got a decent night's rest for once." He grinned. "I'm energized!"

Claire faked a laugh, then backed away slowly, holding the cereal bowl in one hand and an open container of milk in the other. She smacked into the table, and in slow motion, Claire saw the carton tip toward her, and then a fine stream of cold white milk was running down the designer outfit. Jed laughed. Claire screamed. Then she raced up to her room, stripped, changed back into the outfit she'd worn to bed last night, and stared at the ruined clothing that was lying on the floor.

What in the world was she going to tell Massie?

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
7:33 AM  
NOVEMBER 1, 2012**

Alicia and Dylan were lagging behind, dragging their feet and moaning about their hangovers. Massie and Kristen were up ahead. Out of the blue, Kristen fastened her fingers around Massie's slender wrist.

"Mass?" she hissed. "I just remembered... I told my mom I would be home at 10:30 last night."


	6. Confessions

**PINEWOOD APARTMENTS  
FOYER  
2:48 PM  
NOVEMBER 1, 2012**

"Where were you?" Marsha screamed, leaping out of the kitchen to tackle her daughter in a hug. "I called the police!"

Kristen's eyes widened. She didn't appreciate being bombarded. "So where are they?" she demanded sassily.

"They said I had to wait 24 hours," her mom admitted. "But that's not the point. You cannot just say you're going to be home at one time and arrive the next day after school."

Kristen crossed her arms. "Fine; I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Marsha wasn't finished. "And you are grounded for a week."

"But-but," she stuttered. "The Friday-night sleepover..."

"You're not going," Marsha snapped. "End of story."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
3:03 PM  
NOVEMBER 1, 2012**

Massie was sifting through her closet in disgust, looking for the adorable Juicy Couture top she'd been planning on wearing for an afternoon shopping. "Where is it?" she muttered, opening and slamming a drawer. "I could swear it was right... here." She glared at the mess. Someone had gone through her things, leaving clothes half-on hangers and in piles on the floor. "Ooh," she growled. She picked up Bean and stormed toward the guesthouse.

She banged on the door until a flushed Judi opened it. Ignoring the woman, Massie ran upstairs toward her ex-friend's room. "Kuh-laire!" she demanded.

"What?" She was sitting on her bed in a terrycloth hoodie and leggings. She almost looked cute for an afternoon of lounging around the house. But Massie didn't say so.

"You stole my clothes," she accused.

"Did not!"

"Don't lie." Massie searched through Claire's room until she came across her stained shirt in the hamper. She held it up. "Explain."

"I took it from your closet this morning and spilled milk on it. So? It's not like it was pretty."

"Then why'd you take it?" One more step and she'd be foaming at the mouth.

Claire didn't have an answer to that, so instead she got up and with all her might shoved Massie out the door. Then she shut and locked it. Leaning against the wood, she panted heavily.

Faintly, she heard the sounds of Massie's footsteps retreating down the stairs, then the front door jamming and finally closing.

**MARVIL MANOR  
DYLAN'S ROOM  
3:25 PM  
NOVEMBER 1, 2012**

**BIGREDHEAD: i can nawt believe we got so sloshed last night.  
HOLAGURRL: it's not like it waz our fault.  
BIGREDHEAD: it tasted so funny, tho. we could hav stopped drinking.  
HOLAGURRL: we were gonna get drunk at sum point in our lives. YOLO!  
BIGREDHEAD: that is so last season.  
HOLAGURRL: it fit the situation.  
BIGREDHEAD: ehmagawd! ur still drunk.  
HOLAGURRL: hungover.  
BIGREDHEAD: same thing.  
HOLAGURRL: whatevs.**

Dylan carefully slipped her phone back into her Ralph Lauren vintage handbag. Out of nowhere, she felt extremely nasueous, and bile rose up in her throat. She raced for the bathroom, where she puked up everything she'd drank last night.

"My goodness, Dylan! Are you sick?" Merri-Lee asked. She gathered her daughter's hair into a ponytail and held it.

"I... no." She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"_Fine_?" Merri-Lee demanded incredulously, wrinkling her nose. "Is that _Everclear_?"

"Maybe," Dylan whispered, flushing the toilet and sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. She was still shaken.

Merri-Lee rested her hand on Dylan's shoulder. One of her rings cut into her daughter's skin. Gently, Dylan removed her mother's hand and sighed.

"Someone spiked the punch."

"Yeah," Dylan agreed, clutching her stomach. "I'm sorry," she offered quietly.

There was knock on the door. "Hold on, I'm in here!" Merri-Lee called. "Two minutes." She looked at Dylan. "Let's go in your room." She led her daughter around the corner, and they slipped inside.

"I'm really sorry."

"You couldn't have known. I know how hard Everclear is to spot until you've already had too much."

Dylan nodded. "Exactly," she choked out.

"You were going to get drunk sometime."

"That's what Alicia said."

"Her too?"

"Uh-huh. Probably worse than me."

"Ooh." Merri-Lee cringed. "Well, you _were_ going to get drunk sometime. Probably at one of my parties."

"You understand, then," Dylan smiled.

"I don't understand how you could get drunk in sixth grade. But I forgive you." Merri-Lee patted her daughter on the head, then left.

Th abrupt way she disappeared made Dylan wonder whether she was mad, or if something else was going on.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
GUESTHOUSE  
4:06 PM  
NOVEMBER 1, 2012**

"You can't tell _anyone_," Claire whispered.

Layne nodded, her bright green eyes fixing on Claire's blue ones. "Promise." She held up a pinkie and locked fingers with her friend.

"They got drunk last night," Claire told her.

"Who?"

"Everyone at Massie's party, probably. I know the Pretty Commitee was."

"The Pretty Commitee?" Layne laughed. "What a retarded name."

"This is serious," Claire snapped.

"Why?"

"I, well, because they got _drunk_. Like not half-a-glass of wine like my mom lets me have on New Year's. Like _hammered_. They could barely walk."

"How do you know?" Layne asked, getting into it.

"I saw them! They slept over last night in the basement. I stayed in Massie's room."

"Oh." Layne brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Why'd you tell me?"

"Who else could I tell?" She curled up tighter under her blankets.

"All of them?"

"Not Massie, I don't think. And I dunno about Kristen. But Alicia and Dylan for sure."

"Wow." Layne raised her eyebrows. "I won't tell anyone now, but thanks. I'll have inside info in case I ever need it."

"Layne!" Claire reprimanded. "This is why I _didn't _want to tell you!"

"Alright, alright." Layne grinned. "I really won't spread it."

"Thanks." Claire smiled with relief. "Come on. No one will notice if we jump in the pool. This is supposed to be the last warm day until next year." She changed into a hot pink bikini she'd gotten for $13.50 at Target and slathered herself with sunscreen. "Alright, let's go."

**RIVERA MANSION  
MASTER BEDROOM  
4:59 PM  
NOVEMBER 1, 2012**

Alicia flopped onto her mother's bed. Her headache had slowly faded, and she didn't feel nearly as sick. "Estoy aburrido!" she sang.

Ally smiled. "En algún momento de junio tendrá un nuevo hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar."

Alicia thought about the mystery sibling. With silky dark hair and tanned Spanish skin, they'd probably be a carbon copy of Alicia. "¿Cuándo se puede saber si es niño o niña?"

"Hace un par de meses, probablemente."

Alicia's mind drifted into a pastel nursery, where the baby would sleep in a small wooden crib. All of a sudden, she couldn't wait for the little kid to arrive.


	7. Standing Up and Being Stood Up To

**OK, so you know how I said in the first book that the fundraiser was in three weeks? I started it as months, then changed it to weeks, but now it's back to months, so the fashion show and fundraiser and all that is officially on December 1st!**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

* * *

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
SOCIAL STUDIES  
9:16 AM  
NOVEMBER 2, 2012**

**MASSIEKUR: We hav 2 figure out who spiked the punch.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Y does it matter?  
MASSIEKUR: Hmm, maybe cuz u got in trouble and can't come 2 the sleepover, cuz Merri-Lee Marvil probably h8s me 4 getting her daughter drunk, and cuz Alicia is still sick and told her mom she thought she waz coming down w/ the flu. That's y.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Done.  
BIGREDHEAD: Done.  
HOLAGURRL: Done.  
MASSIEKUR: And done.**

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
CAFE  
11:01 AM  
NOVEMBER 2, 2012**

"I think it's Layne," Kristen whisper-blurted.

"Why?" Massie asked, focusing her amber eyes on her Delta.

"I heard her talking to an LBR about it, Melanie, maybe."

"Her name's Mikayla," Dylan broke in.

"How do you know?" Kristen demanded.

"Cuz I was with you when we noticed their conversation," Dylan snapped with exxagerated patience.

"Alright," said Massie. "Do you see her?"

"Massie or Layne?" Kristen wondered.

"Either."

Both of her friends scanned the cafeteria. "There!" they exclaimed at the same time, pointing at the table that was now occupied by Claire, Layne, Coral, Kori, and another girl. "_That_'s Mikayla."

Massie's eyes widened as she took the girl in. She was extraordinarily slim, with perfectly groomed auburn waves that fell down her back to her butt. Her eyes were a deep emerald color, and done up in champagne shadow and subtle eyeliner. She was also dressed head-to-toe in designer clothing, from a tight Alexander McQueen espresso-colored minidress down her creamy legs to white Blahnik kitten heels encasing beautifully pedicured toes. "Why is she hanging out with them when she could be with us?" she demanded incredulously. Neither girl gave her an answer. Instead, they stared guiltily at each other and then at the ground. "What?"

"Shethinksyou'reacold-heartedbitch," Kristen finally offered, chewing on her pinkie nail.

Massie yanked her friend's hand away from her mouth. "What?"

"She thinks you're a cold-hearted bitch."

"Why?"

"Cuz she heard you making fun of Kori in the hall the other day," Dylan explained.

"But that's, like, my _job_!" Massie exclaimed defensively.

Dylan threw her arms up. "Don't kill the messenger."

Massie got up and turned vicious, angry eyes toward Table 4. "Oh, she's gonna get hell from me."

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
CAFE  
11:22 AM  
NOVEMBER 2, 2012**

Kristen was almost scared to watch Massie in action. She crept along behind her Alpha, next to Dylan. As soon as they arrived at the table, Massie tapped the girl's shoulder with her talons. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The girl known as Mikayla turned hostile eyes on Massie. "Oh, it's _you_." That got a laugh from Claire and Layne.

"Damn straight, it's _me_," Massie snapped. "And I heard what you called me."

Silkily, Mikayla replied, "I hoped you would."

Massie breathed air out of her nose. If it had been any louder, it could have been called a snort. Then she realized. It wasn't like she needed Skye's help anymore. The one party had been enough. No one had ceased complimenting them. "Kuh-laire?"

She looked up from giggling with Coral.

"Would you like to rejoin the Pretty Commitee?"

"Sure," she giggled, and got up. She had been planning on acting much more smoothly, but Massie might have rescinded her invitation if she took too much time. "So long!"

Massie whirled on her heel and stomped away in Jimmy Choo high-heeled snakeskin boots. "Kuh-laire?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have Mikayla's number?"

"Uh-huh." She let Massie copy the information into her contacts, then snapped the phone shut, slipped it into the faux Marc Jacobs purse that had been a gift from her aunt, and leaned over the Alpha's shoulder to see what she was going to do with it.

**MASSIEKUR: Never mess w/ Massie Block. Cuz now ur Alpha-less.**

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
FIRST-FLOOR HALLWAY  
11:48 AM  
NOVEMBER 2, 2012**

"Um, Mass?" Claire whispered urgently.

"Nawt now."

"But-"

"Nawt _now_!"

"But Skye's coming," she said in her tiny, girlish voice.

Her first instinct was to order Claire to hide behind her, but instead she stood straight and tall, like an Alpha should. "Hey, Skye," she greeted the seventh-grader warmly.

"I thought we agreed that she was gone." Skye raised her eyebrows, her dark blue eyes widening. "I thought we had a deal." She didn't sound hurt, just bossy and annoyed.

Massie gathered her thoughts, then signaled discreetly for the Pretty Commitee to gather and back her up. People were starting to pause and watch the showdown between the DSL Daters and the new group, who had already amply proven that they could stand up for themselves. "You thought we had a deal?" she repeated sweetly, crossing her fingers that the rest of the group would catch on and remember what they'd rehearsed.

"Then _deal_!" they all shouted.

Skye looked furious. Then she grabbed Chelsea and Hilari and stormed off, leaving the other girls to follow. Bree tugged Maya's arm and went after them, but the Epsilon spun out of her friend's grasp. "This isn't over," she hissed before trailing the rest of the DSL Daters. "Skye _never _gives up."

**RIVERA MANSION  
ALICIA'S ROOM  
12:05 PM  
NOVEMBER 2, 2012**

Alicia's head was still killing her, although less than the day of the party. She'd convinced Ally to let her stay home while she ran errands. Len was on a business trip in Spain, which caused Alicia to thank God for her good fortune. If her father found out she'd been drunk, especially in sixth grade, she'd be dead whether it was her fault or not.

The point was, right now she had the house to herself. It was the driver's day off. She listened carefully for the tell-tale sound of the silver Ferrari's engine. When it started up with a smooth purr, she leapt out of bed, ran down to the pantry, grabbed herself a six-pack of Oreos, and strolled back upstairs. Then she picked up her phone.

**HOLAGURRL: How's it going? Have i missed nething?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Kuh-laire's back in the Pretty Commitee.  
HOLAGURRL: Nething else?  
MASSIEKUR: i just told Skye off.  
HOLAGURRL: Bad?  
CLAIREBEAR: Very. The whole sixth and seventh grade saw it.  
MASSIEKUR: It waz nawt that bad, Kuh-laire... well, maybe it waz. ;)  
HOLAGURRL: U would.  
MASSIEKUR: i'll take that as a compliment.  
BIGREDHEAD: Just out of interest, what would happen if u had taken it as an insult?  
MASSIEKUR: U don't want 2 know.**

**MARVIL MANOR  
THIRD-FLOOR HALLWAY  
2:56 PM  
NOVEMBER 2, 2012**

The Pretty Commitee was standing around in their outfits for the fashion show, chatting and fixing their accesories. The excitement was tangible.

"Okay, gals!" Aimee clapped loudly. Everyone spun to face her. "Raise your hand if you've walked in an evening dress."

Alicia's hand shot up. So did Dylan's.

"Okay, Ms. Marvil, would you like to demonstrate?"

"Sure," she agreed gracefully, stepping up in her pumps. After adjusting her bodice, she swaggered down the red carpet. She kept a hand on her skirt, lifting it up at the perfect angle: enough so that she wouldn't trip, but not enough for the audience to notice. It almost looked like she was floating.

The girls air-clapped. Massie ran toward her for a hug, no easy feat in an extremely tight shift and four-inch heels. Without giving her friend a chance to fend her off, the Alpha threw her arms around Dylan. "That was great!" she squealed.

"Thanks." Dylan grinned and curtsied playfully.

There was the sound of someone clearing her throat at the other end of the corridor. Then there was a loud announcement courtesy of Merri-Lee Marvil. "There are exactly 28 days until the show. We are rehearsing with Landon Dorsey in two weeks. You had all better be picture-perfect by then, or you're out, and you can count on that."

"But... I haven't been here," Claire protested.

"It doesn't matter." Merri-Lee wanted to be sympathetic, but she was under a lot of pressure. Her red hair swung against her cheeks. "And could someone please tell Alicia this?"

"Sure," Dylan said. "Now go work on the party, Mom. I know you're stressed."

With a tight smirk and a small wave, Merri-Lee departed, leaving the Pretty Commitee with exactly fourteen days to be "picture-perfect."


	8. New Year's Yves

**BLOCK ESTATE  
DRIVEWAY  
4:38 PM  
NOVEMBER 2, 2012**

Massie stood with Claire, waiting for Alicia to show up. The Alpha was cradling Bean in her arms, and her Epsilon was petting the pug. "Finally!" she cried when her friend's limo pulled up.

Alicia hopped out in a gunmetal gray Agnes B pencil skirt paired with a celery-colored Ralph Lauren blouse. "Hey guys!" she called.

"Hi!" Claire waved. "We were thinking of hitting the pool."

"We have to take Bean for a walk," Massie interrupted. "She comes first." Painstakingly, she placed the little dog on the ground. The first thing she did was run over to Alicia and sniff her.

"Eek!" she yelled, jumping back. "Doesn't she have a leash?"

"No." Massie shook her head. "She's just being friendly. Are your Jimmy Choos fake?"

"_No_." Alicia was horrified.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
INDOOR POOL  
5:03 PM  
NOVEMBER 2, 2012**

"I was gonna get a tan today," Alicia whined, examining her olive-toned skin.

"You don't need one," Massie said firmly. "Do you want Kuh-laire to go to the hospital again?"

"No," Alicia replied reluctantly, snapping at the strings on her Miu Miu bikini to ensure they were taut.

"Okay." Massie slipped into the pool.

Claire stayed perched on the side, dangling her feet in the lukewarm water.

"What's wrong?" the Alpha asked consternedly.

Claire shrugged. "I just..." she couldn't hold it in. "I told Layne that you guys got drunk."

"What?" Massie's eyes widened. "No one knows except the girls who were at that party. Only the A-list."

"I'm sorry," Claire whimpered.

"It's okay." Massie patted her friend's shoulder. "I forgive you."

"Really?" Claire asked.

"For now."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
8:07 PM  
NOVEMBER 2, 2012**

Massie sat at her desk, tapping her Essie nails on the bottom of the laptop, thinking of possible topics for her English essay. She was relieved when a text came in.

**BIGREDHEAD: ehmagawd!  
MASSIEKUR: what?  
BIGREDHEAD: guess what i got tickets 4?  
MASSIEKUR: what?  
BIGREDHEAD: my mom's world famous New Year's Yves party!  
MASSIEKUR: ehmagawd! 4 all of us?  
BIGREDHEAD: well, that's the problem. i only got four tickets.  
MASSIEKUR: what's wrong w/ that? Leesh, Kris, Kuh-laire, and me... oh.  
BIGREDHEAD: yeah, i don't get a free pass.  
MASSIEKUR: Kris might not even b allowed 2 come. y don't u ask her?  
BIGREDHEAD: alright.  
MASSIEKUR: and we absolutely hav 2 invite Kuh-laire, and she has 2 come, b/c we can't hav ne1 getting the idea that we're not including her. that'll ruin everything.  
BIGREDHEAD: done.  
MASSIEKUR: and done. Leesh!  
HOLAGURRL: yeah?  
MASSIEKUR: tickets 2 Merri-Lee's New Year's Yves!  
HOLAGURRL: ehmagawd! did she get enuff 4 all of us?  
MASSIEKUR: we're dealing w/ that. but ur definitely coming.  
HOLAGURRL: done.  
MASSIEKUR: and done. Kuh-laire!  
CLAIREBEAR: what's up?  
MASSIEKUR: hav u ever heard of the uber-famous New Year's Yves party that Merri-Lee hosts every year?  
CLAIREBEAR: u mean the one where she hangs that designer purse from the ceiling and drops it at midnight?  
MASSIEKUR: that's the one. neway, we hav tickets!  
CLAIREBEAR: ehmagawd! r we all going?  
MASSIEKUR: i hope so. but u r absolutely, positively, most certainly invited.  
CLAIREBEAR: kool! can't wait. :D  
MASSIEKUR: done?  
CLAIREBEAR: done.  
MASSIEKUR: and done. ;)**

She declined sending a message to Kristen. Dylan was taking care of that.

She leaned her head on the polished wood surface, running her finger around the mark her lattes left whenever she drank them and worked at the same time. She always made sure she put them in the same exact place, so they only left one ring of dry liquid. Finally, she decided she'd had enough. Clsoing her computer, she climbed into bed with a smile, sure everything would work out fine.

In your dreams, sister.

**PINEWOOD APARTMENTS  
KRISTEN'S ROOM  
8:10 PM  
NOVEMBER 2, 2012**

Kristen slept, curled up under the protective covering of three blankets and a sheet, along with her comforter. (The building didn't have a great heating system.) She was blissfully unaware of the barrage of text messages whistling through telephone lines as she dreamed about becoming valedictorian of Brown. A chime woke her up.

**BIGREDHEAD: Will ur mom let u go 2 a party?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: When?  
BIGREDHEAD: 4 New Year's.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: W/ u guys?  
BIGREDHEAD: Yeah, but we're not hosting it.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Who is?  
BIGREDHEAD: My mom.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: IDK, i'll ask 2morrow.  
BIGREDHEAD: K, night.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Night.**

**MARVIL MANOR  
DYLAN'S ROOM  
6:41 AM  
NOVEMBER 3, 2012**

Dylan shot out of bed at her alarm and felt joy flood through her body before she remembered what she was so excited about. Then she thought of the New Year's Yves party and did a little Irish jig around the room before making an effort to contain herself. With her head bursting with happiness, she flicked the lightswitch and sauntered into her walk-in closet. "Good morning!" she trilled, although no one but her clothes could hear her. She had already decided to wear her red satin wrap skirt with a black tank, a tiny see-through wrap, and flats. She dressed quickly, then ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning!" she reiterated to her mother and oldest sister.

"Hi," replied Ryan, ever-grumpy.

"Dylan, darling!" Merri-Lee exclaimed. "Did you tell your friends about the tickets?"

"Are you _sure _you don't have one more ticket?" Dylan begged.

"I'm sorry, honey," Merri-Lee said. "But I already told you I get four for each child and one for a friend."

"What friend are you inviting?"

"Well... I'm not sure yet," she admitted.

"That means they can't be such a good friend, whoever you invite. So can I have the extra?"

Merri-Lee laughed. "No."

"Why?"

"Because that's not fair to your sisters," she answered firmly. "End of discussion."


	9. Claire Saves the Day

**BLOCK ESTATE  
BACKYARD  
8:03 AM  
NOVEMBER 30, 2012**

"Hey, guys!" Kristen greeted the group happily, her breath forming a mist in the cool, crisp air.

"Go change." Aimee shoved her into a dressing room labeled KRISTEN, where the Nicole Miller outfit hung from a rack.

"Is it going to be this cold tomorrow?" Alicia wondered, rubbing her hands up and down her freezing arms. She was wearing nothing more than the miniature strapless number she'd been given when it was still warm out.

Dylan pulled out her phone and checked AccuWeather. "Yup," she confirmed cheerfully. "38 degrees high exactly."

"Ugh." Alicia pulled on the uber-warm Ralph Lauren sky-blue parka she'd brought. "Much better."

Just as Kristen exited the changing stall, Massie and Claire ran out the side door of her house. It swung shut behind her with a thud. "Gawd, it is so cold out," the Alpha muttered. She had on a purple Juicy Couture sweatsuit with gray Uggs.

Claire was the only one wearing suitable clothes. She was layered in Deisel skinny jeans, black Bearclaw boots, a long-sleeved Abercrombie&Fitch T-shirt, and a heavy black North Face jacket. Her gloved hands were stuffed in her pockets.

"Thank you," Alicia agreed. "No one else seems to care."

"Change!" Aimee shouted, guiding Massie and Claire to doors that had their names emblazoned on a plaque.

"What is she freaking out about?" Kristen asked annoyedly. "We're here all day."

Dylan shook her head. "No clue."

"Alright, gals!" Aimee herded the group up to the catwalk. Just as Dylan had imagined it, it was decorated with billions of glittering fairy lights, which gave off at least some warmth.

"Ehmagawd!" Claire yelled, jumping up and down. "It's so cold!"

"No shit," Alicia murmured. Massie shot her a warning look.

"We have decided on the order," Aimee's loyal, loud-mouthed assistant proclaimed. "First Massie."

She stepped up confidently.

"Then- what?" Aimee had run over and shown something to her. It was scribbled on a scrap of paper. "装备的变化?" she read. "Okay, outfit change." She gestured to Dylan and the Epsilon. "You're changing into the same dress as Claire," she told the Gamma. "And _you're_..." she pointed to Claire, "going to wear it in green, same as Dylan."

Dylan returned first in a green dress that matched the Epsilon's. "I liked the other one better," she moaned. Everyone ignored her.

"And Kristen and Alicia are going to wear the same color," Aimee finished. "Would you like to wear pale blue?" she asked, staring at the Beta.

"No."

"Alright, would you be okay with purple?" She looked at Kristen, who shook her head.

"Sorry."

"Alicia, change, please."

"Why me?"

"Cuz baby blue will look better on you than purple will look on her," Massie interrupted. "Duh."

"Exactly," said Aimee. "Please cooperate, girls. We have to have you ready and on the runway by nine for your mother..." she looked at Dylan, "and Miz Dorsey. Okay?"

"Okay," they sighed.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
BACKYARD  
8:56 AM  
NOVEMBER 30, 2012**

"Formation," ordered Aimee. "Massie in front, then Alicia and Kristen, then Dylan and Claire. Like... what-do-you-call-them? Pyramid!" The girls shuffled into their spots. "Now, you all have to walk at the same time, or you will look sloppy."

Just then, Merri-Lee arrived with Landon. "I feel so bad for you girls." Merri-Lee shook her head. "If I had known it would be this cold out..."

Landon readjusted her scarf and shielded her eyes. "I cannot imagine walking around in those right now."

"And five, six, _five, six, seven, eight_," Massie whispered, aiming her voice back toward her Gamma and Epsilon like Aimee had taught her. Not that she didn't already know. "And _walk_."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
7:48 PM  
NOVEMBER 30, 2012**

"You have to go to bed early." Kendra Block stood in the doorway. "You can't let those scholarship children down." She closed the door gently behind her. "Good night."

"Scholarship kids?" Kristen repeated, her voice squeaking slightly. "_That's _what this is for?"

"Yeah," Massie replied casually, holding in a yawn. She was drained. "You didn't know that?"

"No." Kristen smoothed her bangs behind her ear. Trying to sound mysterious, she asked, "What if one of _us _was a scholarship kid?"

Claire sensed the warning signals. She knew all about lying to cover up your financial issues. She faked a gag. "Ehmagawd, I'm gonna be sick!" she exclaimed.

Not understanding that it was a scheme, Kristen rushed to her friend. "Let's go to the bathroom." She led her around the corner, not knowing that Massie had her known. That was what Claire had counted on.

Once her friend had firmly shut and locked the door, Claire hissed,"You're on a scholarship, aren't you? That's why you squirmed out of that Truth or Dare question."

"What? No."

"Yes." Claire patted the rim of the tub she was sitting on. Kristen dropped down next to her.

"Fine," she admitted. "And I don't know if I'm allowed to even be in this."

"You wanna hear a secret?" Claire asked, dropping her voice even lower.

Kristen turned to look at her friend. In the dark bathroom, all she could see was Claire's silhouette.

"Judi told me the other day. I'm on a scholarship too."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
8:02 PM  
NOVEMBER 30, 2012**

"What is taking them so long?"Alicia wondered, switching tank tops.

"She's sick, remember?" Dylan pointed out. "I'm sure they'll be back in a minute." Sure enough, the door swung open, and Kristen and Claire walked back over to their sleeping bags. "You feeling better?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." Claire smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Gossip?" Massie asked.

"Aren't we supposed to be sleeping?" Kristen protested.

Dylan shrugged. "Who goes to sleep at..." she glanced down at her watch, "8:04?"

"Point." Alicia turned to Massie. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a picture of yourself right now, no hair-brushing or glossing or anything, and post it on the Student Section."

"What?!" Massie exclaimed. "I thought this was a _friendly_ game."

"A dare is a dare," Alicia replied indifferently. She handed Massie her phone.

Pursing her lips together, the Alpha lay down, smiled brilliantly, and snapped the photo. You couldn't see her hair at all, and in the flash, you couldn't tell her lips weren't shining. She posted it on the Student Section, and then opened her Instagram and wrote, 'Sleepover w/ **holagurrl**, **bigredhead**, **sexysportsbabe**, and **clairebear**.' Then she grinned truimphantly at Alicia. 'Ha,' she mouthed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Dylan responded.

They played until almost 9:00, then swapped rumors for another half-an-hour. Finally, they dropped off to sleep.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
6:00 AM  
DECEMBER 1, 2012**

"Girls!" a voice shouted.

Dylan, a light sleeper, stirred slightly, then shot up. "Mom?"

"I told you to go to bed _at_ _eight_," Merri-Lee scolded. "This is what happens."

"Sorry," Dylan apoligized, and shook Claire awake. She didn't want to be the only one facing her mother's wrath.

"What?" the Epsilon asked wildly, looking around. Dylan pointed toward her mom. "Oh." Then she woke Kristen up.

After everyone was stretching, yawning, moaning, and groaning, Merri-Lee announced, "I expect you to be downstairs, at breakfast, in twenty minutes. You don't have to change."

They eventually got up. After brushing out their hair, applying a light coat of makeup, and donning their Michael Kors, DKNY, and Dolce&Gabanna sweatshirts, they got in the elevator and traveled toward the dining room.

"Hey," Dylan said.

"Hi," they were greeted by Kendra, William, Merri-Lee, Landon, and Ms. Bloom.

"Why are you here?" Massie kept a polite smile plastered on her face to hide her surprise and any possible rudeness that could have been inferred.

"You didn't forget that this show is for OCD?" the principal replied. "It does not center around you and your petty fashion show."

Dylan couldn't believe that the stylish woman who had created the most exclusive school in Westchester didn't like fashion shows.

"Mel!" Landon chided in a stage-whisper. "They're kids!"

"They'll learn someday." She shrugged. "Might as well be now."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
BACKYARD  
4:23 PM  
DECEMBER 1, 2012**

The all-day activites had worn Claire down. She was supposed to smile, introduce herself to celebrities who couldn't care less about the true cause of the benefit, and maintain her perfect image for the cameras. Now she was hiding in the wings with Massie. Not that the Alpha was _hiding_, she was _fuming_.

"I can nawt believe they asked Alicia and Dylan to model, but nawt me!" she shouted.

"That sucks," Claire replied, even though she had no clue what Massie was talking about.

"I know!" Massie whisper-screamed, so no one would hear her. "And it was Pop 'n' Lolly too. Totally rich and famous."

"You mean those 15-year-old twins who model for all those designers and always act like they rule everyone and everything?" Claire confirmed.

"Yup."

"Oh God. Well, what about Kristen? She didn't get picked either."

Apparently, that was no consolation. Massie scowled ferociously and stomped away from Claire toward the changing rooms where her dress was waiting. Then she turned back around. "You think they didn't like the outfit?" she asked pleadingly, obviously hoping that it had nothing to do with herself or her personality.

"I'm sure that was it," Claire agreed generously, although she loved the nude-colored assymmetrical-shoulder Chanel dress. With matching Christian Louboutin peep-toe heels that added at least two inches, a vintage white Gucci clutch, and a perfect touch of mascara, Massie looked absolutely impeccable. But if that wasn't what her friend wanted to hear, that wasn't what Claire would say. "I don't like the color that much," she lied.

"Well, at least it wasn't me."

Satisfied, Claire slumped against the wall with her hands in the hidden pockets of her skirt. All of a sudden, a team of paparazzi engulfed her. She stood up straight, twisting her abdomen and jutting out her hip just enough so the dress would look extra-flattering. It was a tip Massie had taught her. She hoped to God she didn't have anything caught in her teeth and threw on a brilliant smile, knowing the pictures would be broadcasted on international TV seconds from now.

"What are you wearing, tonight, sweetheart?" demanded a fat, balding man.

"Donna Karan," she managed. "Her new Mashable line."

"Stand still," the man ordered.

Claire placed her hand on her hip and grinned, for once feeling like the star she was inside.


	10. Showtime!

**BLOCK ESTATE  
BACKYARD  
4:31 PM  
DECEMBER 1, 2012  
**

Massie glowered from the shadowy corner as she watched the rest of the Pretty Commitee gather around Claire to have their pictures taken. She scowled and stamped her foot when she noticed how happy they looked, even without her there. But the final straw was when Pop 'n' Lolly approached, waved the cameras off, and said, "What's your name?"

"Claire," she overheard the Epsilon reply shyly.

"Well, Claire," one of the twins smiled, "would you be interested in modeling with us?"

Claire's eyes bugged out.

'No,' Massie prayed. 'If she's loyal...'

"Yes!" Claire exclaimed.

She couldn't keep her mouth shut. "What?!" slipped out. Since she couldn't take it back, Massie marched over to the group, positioned herself in front of the Pretty Commitee, and stated, "This is my clique."

"Thanks for sharing." The twins smirked in sync, then stepped smoothly around her.

Massie felt tears forming. "Why don't you want me to model?" she demanded.

"We don't take girls with... attitude."

Massie thought back to their last interview. Vaguely, she remembered them saying the exact same thing. But she'd figured it was just a show to hold up their beautiful smiles and kind, pretty eyes. Guess not.

"But... but," she stuttered.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Then they turned around to talk to Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. Every last one of them had been asked to model. Every last one of them except the Alpha. Massie Block.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
BACKYARD  
4:40 PM  
DECEMBER 1, 2012**

'Me!' Claire almost jumped for joy. 'They want _me_ to model! Pop 'n' Lolly want _me_ to model!' It took some time to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming.

By the time she came back down to Earth, Dylan was shaking her by the shoulder. "Kuh-laire?"

"Mmm?"

"They want to talk to you." The Gamma gave her a gentle shove in the twins' direction.

"You'll have to sign a release form," they instructed. "Have you modeled before?"

"Right now will be my first time," she admitted.

"That's fine. We've been looking for a brand-new face," Pop replied.

"And you'll have to choose a designer to sponsor," Lolly added. "Even though you model for everyone."

Claire smiled. "Alright," she said, accepting the form. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are your real names?"

"I'm Jenifer," 'Pop' answered. "You can call me Jen."

"And I'm Marisa," 'Lolly' told her. "But stick with Pop 'n' Lolly in public. No one knows our real names. Not even the girls who work with us. Other than family, you're pretty much the first."

"Okay!" Claire agreed happily, glad to be in on such an important secret.

"First rehearsal will be on Monday, in Beverly Hills. You should be there at noon with the other girls."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
BACKYARD  
4:44 PM  
DECEMBER 1, 2012**

Kristen positioned herself opposite Alicia, giving her head a little shake to clear it. After the initial excitement, everything had made itself clear.

The only reason Kristen was at this party was Massie. The only reason she had met Pop 'n' Lolly was Massie. The only reason she had any of these opportunities was Massie. And if the twins wouldn't take her friend, the one who had made this all possible, they weren't getting her.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
BACKYARD  
4:45 PM  
DECEMBER 1, 2012**

Vaguely, Alicia heard Massie's order to start walking. Obediently, she marched in time to the beat of Pretty Girl Rock.

"_All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a ten  
Don't hate me 'cuz I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cuz I'm beautiful._"

'The perfect song for the Pretty Commitee,' she reflected. 'I wonder what Pop 'n' Lolly told Kuh-laire. Maybe-' In a split second, she realized. She had wanted to overthrow Massie almost since the day they met. And it turned out she didn't even have to do the dirty work. The famously perfect twins had done it for her. Without Massie, Alicia was the Alpha. And Massie was officially out of the picture.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
BACKYARD  
5:03 PM  
DECEMBER 1, 2012**

"We did so good!" Dylan couldn't help squealing the second they got back to the wings.

Massie's lip trembled slightly, and she stalked off.

Alicia chose to ignore her. "I know, right?" she replied. Then she looked at Claire. "What did Pop 'n' Lolly tell you?"

"Good news, bad news, or serious problem?" she asked.

"In that order," Dylan replied.

"Okay, good news: we are officially modeling for Pop 'n' Lolly. We each have to "choose a designer to sponsor,"" she relayed, using the twins' exact words. "Bad news: Massie is definitely nawt in."

"Then I'm Alpha," Alicia interrupted, trying not to sound too eager.

"Whatevs."

"And you're Beta," she told Dylan.

"I'm Gamma," Kristen put in.

"Right, and you're Delta."

Claire smiled tightly, then continued. "Anyway, the serious problem is, well, they want us to move to California."

"Are you sure?" Dylan squawked.

"Pretty much. They said that the first rehearsal is in Beverly Hills, and they didn't sound like we were all flying out there just to come back."

Dylan put on a steely expression. "By when?"

"Monday."

"Where there's a will, there's a way."


	11. A Test of Loyalty

**RIVERA MANSION  
ALICIA'S ROOM  
9:09 AM  
DECMEBER 2, 2012**

"Guess we know who's going to your mom's party," Alicia commented to Dylan with a giggle.

The girls were grouped in a cluster on the floor, chatting about modeling with Pop 'n' Lolly.

"Guys!" Claire shouted. "Seriously." The others turned to look at her. "We need to figure out how we're going to be in Beverly Hills by noon tomorrow. Any ideas?"

Kristen swallowed. "Leesh, will your parents say yes?"

"Probably," she replied with an uncaring shrug.

"Then why don't you ask first? If we have your approval behind us, we'll have more substance to back our arguments," she suggested.

"That's a good point," Claire agreed. "Go ask."

Alicia disappeared into her parents' room. "Mom said yes!" she rejoiced ten minutes later. "But not to, like, moving there or anything. She said she'd get me a tutor until seventh grade starts. And we _have_ to be back by then. Cuz of, well, you know."

"Dyl, you next?" Claire offered.

Dylan picked up her iPhone and dialed Merri-Lee.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of Pop 'n' Lolly? The models?"

"Honey, I'm not from the Middle Ages," she laugh-snapped. "Of course I have. Actually... the Daily Grind producers are considering... listen, there's no other way to say this. We're moving to L.A. I was going to tell you when you came home this afternoon."

"Are you- are you serious?" she exclaimed.

"Of course," Merri-Lee answered. "We leave tomorrow."

**RIVERA MANSION  
ALICIA'S ROOM  
9:16 AM  
DECEMBER 2, 2012  
**

"Let's be real," Claire said sadly as soon as Dylan relayed the news. "Your parents give you everything. Your whole world is a perfect coincidence. We're actually middle-class-"

"_What_?" Dylan demanded, shooting the blonde a look.

"Never mind."

"That's nawt the point," Kristen snapped, her blue eyes flashing turquoise. "You guys can just pick up from Westchester and move halfway across the country to Los Angeles on a total whim. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, really," Claire added. "In our world, that doesn't happen. It just doesn't work that way."

"I'm _moving _to L.A. and leaving the place where I grew up!" Dylan yelled. "Do you think I'm happy about it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kristen shouted back. "Of _course_ you're happy. Stawp being a bitch about it. You're just making everything worse."

"I am nawt a bitch!" she exclaimed. "I just happen to have a famous mother. How does that make me a bitch?" She glanced at Kristen and Claire innocently.

"You're not fooling us," replied Kristen.

"That's because I'm not lying," smirked Dylan evilly.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Alicia broke in, trying to be a good Alpha. "The real issue is deciding what we're going to do about modeling with Pop 'n' Lolly. Does anyone have any good, realistic ideas?"

Dylan shrugged obnoxiously and started to text someone, her thumbs flying over the tiny letters. Kristen folded her arms and stared back at Alicia. And Claire actually looked thoughtful, but obviously didn't have a clue what to do.

"Fine," Alicia sighed in defeat. "Guess Dylan and I will be the only ones joining them. Sorry, you two."

"No!" Claire cried. "There has to be something we can do."

Kristen managed to encorporate both Alicia and Dylan in her angry glare. "Massie would have a solution by now." With that, she spun around and left the room. And to everyone's surprise, Claire, who always tried her hardest never to get involved, followed her.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
10:00 AM  
DECEMBER 2, 2012**

If there was one thing Massie had learned from Ahnna Pincher, it was to always play hard-to-get. Not so much with boys as friends. So when Kristen and Claire texted her simultaneously, she was prepared.

**CLAIREBEAR: Mass?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Massie, u there?  
MASSIEKUR: i'm doing sumthing.  
CLAIREBEAR: We know ur mad.  
MASSIEKUR: No shit, Sherlock.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: We need ur help. Now.  
MASSIEKUR: Who says i'll give it?  
CLAIREBEAR: Oh, u will. Or i'll spread it around skl that Pop 'n' Lolly asked every1 in the Pretty Commitee to model except u.**

Massie wasn't being fooled that easily.

**MASSIEKUR: And guess what they'll say?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: And once again, Massie Block knows it all.  
MASSIEKUR: i'm sorry; i waz under the impression that u wanted my help.  
CLAIREBEAR: Just tell us.  
MASSIEKUR: They'll go, "So y rn't u in Beverly Hills if ur supposedly doing a photo shoot w/ them?" Sum of the kids at OCD might be majorly fashion challenged, but they're nawt idiots.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: R u calling Kuh-laire an idiot?  
MASSIEKUR: Look, if u want my help, i'll give it 2 u. There's no point in wasting my energy arguing if i'm going 2 win neway.  
CLAIREBEAR: Gr8. We need two tickets to L.A., and we hav 2 b there Monday at noon. Good luck.  
MASSIEKUR: Come over 2 my house.  
CLAIREBEAR: B there in two.**

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
10:15 AM  
DECEMBER 2, 2012**

"So what's going on?" Massie repeated, although she hated to admit she didn't understand something.

Claire reiterated the information for the fourth time, even though she didn't think it was all that complicated.

"Oh," Massie drew out when she finished. "Gotcha. I have an idea, but here's the deal. I get you a one-way ticket to L.A., and you find a way to get me on that stage with Pop 'n' Lolly."

"Deal," Kristen replied automatically. Only last New Year's, as she sat with her cousin on a crummy, rotting couch watching Merri-Lee's New Year's Yves party as it was broadcasted live on television, had she promised herself that she would try to live life in the fast lane. And here was a perfect opportunity sitting right in front of her.

"Okay." Massie leaned in and whispered, "So..."

**RIVERA MANSION  
ALICIA'S ROOM  
10:23 AM  
DECEMBER 2, 2012**

"I'll miss them," Dylan commented quietly as Alicia painted the nails on her right hand.

'No weakness! No weakness!' Alicia chanted her mantra in her head as she looked up at her friend, setting the bottle of polish on the floor next to her. "They're the ones who left," she pointed out. "If they had actually managed to be civil and stay here like normal friends, we would have figured something out by now."

"Really?" Dylan asked semi-incredulously. "Cuz I kind of thought we'd hit a dead end."

Alicia dropped her brave facade. "How much you wanna bet all three of them are on a plane to California right now?"

"$100," Dylan replied glumly, sorting through her makeup kit.

"Maybe we should go over there and see if Kristen and Kuh-laire are still with her. Maybe if we act uber-sweet..." she trailed off. No weakness! Did she or did she not want to be Alpha?

"Why should _we_ suck up to her? We're _going _to Beverly Hills. They're the ones who're stuck here."

"If you say so," Alicia answered with a shrug. "But don't you think it'll be more fun with everyone? Except maybe Kuh-laire." 'And Massie,' she added silently. Then she smirked. "You know what? I think you're right. We'll go, just us, and have the best goddamn time of our lives." With that, she folded her arms, leaned against her friend's bookcase, and sent all her favorite paperbacks tumbling to the ground.

Just a small sign of how successful their friendship will be.


	12. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Just to let you know, from the last section of this chapter until whenever I tell you otherwise, the Pretty Commitee will be operating on California time, which, FYI, is exactly three hours behind Westchester time. For example, if it's 6:00 PM in Westchester, it's 3:00 PM in California. Be warned.**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

* * *

**JFK AIRPORT  
MAIN TERMINAL  
****6:02 AM  
DECEMBER 3, 2012**

"Ehmagawd, I'm _so fucking tired_," Alicia yawn-moaned, dragging her feet behind her.

"No kidding," Dylan snapped. She was pissed because she hadn't had time to straighten her hair after her shower, and her unruly wet waves were falling haphazardly around her ears in damp red curls. So _not_ how she wanted to begin her new life as a California Girl. The first thing she'd ever learned as Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter was that first impressions were everything.

"Date prisa," Ally Rivera prodded, jabbing Alicia in the back.

"Ugh." Dragging her Michael Kors suitcase behind her, she ran toward the roped-off VIP area, where the private jet Merri-Lee had hired for them was waiting, poised and ready to take off.

"Sheesh," Dylan muttered, loping after the girl she now considered her best friend, her Fendi carry-on dangling awkwardly by her side. "It's nawt like it's on a schedule or anything."

"No, but we are," said Merri-Lee, who had bionic hearing. "Come on, Dyl. You too!" she called back to her other daughters, who were lagging behind. "Let's go!"

Grumbling, they boarded the plane, which, with a clatter down the runway, launched into the air. They were officially on their way.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
FOYER  
6:08 AM  
DECEMBER 3, 2012**

True to her word, Massie had gotten Kendra to 'have a nice chat' with Judi Lyons, although it wasn't a really a friendly conversation so much as pit of lies. Kendra had told Judi that they were moving because William had gotten a promotion, and that they were leaving their house in Westchester for good, keeping only their 'vacation home'. What they were really going to do, however, was keep their New York estate and rent out a mansion on the west coast. The Lyons still weren't financially established enough to stay in expensive Westchester on their own, so they'd agreed that William could commute from Beverly Hills to the Inglewood branch of his office (even though he wouldn't be making nearly as much money as he was in Westchester), which was less than 13 miles from where they'd be living. The catch was that Massie had to keep up her grades with a tutor, or Judi, Jay, Todd, and Claire would have the L.A. mansion to themselves while the Blocks returned to the Big Apple, although Judi didn't know that part. So the family had, in the end, agreed to stay with Claire until seventh grade, when all the girls' modeling careers (except possibly Dylan's, as she was really moving) would be put on hiatus while they attended OCD for an entire uninterrupted year.

Marsha Gregory, however, hadn't been so easy to deal with, and as of now, Kristen was still stuck in Westchester. "Isn't there something we can do?" Massie begged her mother for the umpteenth time. She'd made a deal, and Alphas kept their promises.

"No, hon," Kendra replied gently. "We have to go."

While Massie worked on cajoling her mom to keep trying, Claire was doing something extremely similar. She was texting her new friends, Jenifer and Marisa. She _had _to convince them to take Massie, or she was in huge trouble, and she knew it.

**CLAIREBEAR: Plz?  
TWINPOP: Sry, sweetie.  
CLAIREBEAR: But y?  
TWINLOLLY: We already made this very clear: she has a major attitude, and we don't do that.  
CLAIREBEAR: What if she doesn't?  
TWINPOP: What do u mean?  
CLAIREBEAR: What if i told u that she would make absolutely no nasty comments, no rude comebacks, no snotty lash-outs at sum poor, innocent LBR?  
TWINLOLLY: LBR?  
CLAIREBEAR: Loser Beyond Repair.  
TWINPOP: Did she make that up?**

Claire knew immediately that this was an example of attitude, and it definitely wasn't fair to say that Massie had invented it. On the other hand, there was no way in this world that Claire was going to own up to the word.

**CLAIREBEAR: It's just this thing that our skl says. i'm nawt really sure how it got started.  
TWINLOLLY: This isn't the point. We're discussing Massie, not LBRs.  
TWINPOP: We'll take her 4 a day and try her out. Is that okay?  
CLAIREBEAR: Gr8! Thx so much!  
TWINLOLLY: Glad we could be of service. ;)**

When Isaac arrived smoothly at the door, Massie ran over to grab her friend's hand. Claire, shocked at the sudden show of emotion, gasped a little and almost pulled away.

"I can't believe we're _leaving_," the Alpha gushed.

"Me neither," Claire replied honestly. "I mean, we just moved here."

"Just us modeling together..." Massie continued dreamily.

"Don't forget Alicia and Dylan," Claire pointed out seriously. "They'll be there too."

"It doesn't matter," Massie decreed. "Come with me for a moment." She dragged her friend upstairs to her nearly empty room. Ratty cardboard boxes that the movers hadn't ended up using were propped in teetering piles, as though they really were selling the place. But on the floor, spread-eagled on a matress, lay what she knew was Claire's dream outfit.

A sky-in-the-spring-blue Stella McCartney strapless dress was the main point. It featured a sweetheart neckline, a draped bodice, and the whole thing, from collarbone to just below the kneecaps was made from crinkly, lightweight chiffon. Over it, Massie had chosen a simple white Victoria Beckham shawl-collar cotton cardigan, so that Claire wouldn't be too intimidated by the sleeveless component. At the foot of the number were narrow, delicate, suede Christian Louboutin pumps that matched the light sweater. In a small, flat box sat a diamond choker and a pair of stud earrings that were part of a set Massie had purchased years ago from Saks. There was also clear plumping lipstick, mascara, and an azure-colored nail polish container. Quickly, she gave the Epsilon a five-minute makeover and a hug, then turned her to face the mirror.

"I love it," Claire breathed. "It's amazing."

"Keep it; it's yours." Massie smiled, almost teary-eyed. Nothing felt better than giving to her Epsilon, and she knew why. Because, Claire Lyons, her best friend, deserved it.

**NEWARK AIRPORT  
GATE 8  
7:29 AM  
DECEMBER 3, 2012**

Still wearing the dress from earlier, Claire wove her way through the crowded terminal, Todd clutching her hand. Although he claimed no fear, right now he exhibited an expression of terror. "Where's Mom?"

"Right there." She let go of her Hermes bag, which had also been a gift from Massie, and pointed ahead to a short, plump woman with blonde curls. "Let's go catch up."

They ran toward the group. When they finally caught up, Claire overheard Massie blabbing something to Kendra about California's good and bad neighborhoods. 'It sounds like they haven't picked a place,' she thought. 'Or like they're tourists. But Massie's mom said they already _had _a home here; that they come every summer.' "Weird," she murmured aloud, but no one heard her.

"Flight 934 to LAX... now boarding. Flight 934 to LAX now boarding," came a woman's frosty voice over the loudspeaker.

"That's us!" Kendra gestured cheerfully to the passageway that led to their plane. "Come on, chicks!"

Massie and Claire followed Mrs. Block up the steps, where they dropped their tickets on the stand. "Business and economic class ushers, please," the attendant ordered in a gruff voice. "Business _and_ economic class."

Two men stepped up. One slouched over and lazily offered to carry Judi's bags. The other stood at attention. With a smart smile he asked, "Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

Massie ignored him. "I thought we were sitting together," she hissed, so both Claire and her mother could hear her.

Claire blushed and turned away.

Kendra softly explained, "Jay in_sisted_ on paying for his own family, and they can't afford first class."

"Alright," she replied. Hoisting up the Louis Vuitton overnight bag that she normally used for this purpose, she followed the Lyons' onto the plane.

It stank of Chlorox and stale peanuts, but Claire didn't mind. She was uber-embarassed. She knew the question would come up sometime, but not in that way, and now everything felt tilted and wrong. Her stomach fluttered and her mouth began to taste like pennies. Maybe it had nothing to do with Massie. Maybe she was just... "BLARGH!" She jumped back as the remnants of the breakfast she'd eaten what seemed like hours ago came up, spilling onto the floor.

"It's okay, you're okay," Judi assured her calmly, brushing her daughter's hair away from her face.

But Claire only had one worry. "Did I ruin the dress?" she stammered.

Judi turned her around. "No, actually, it's all on the floor. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Maybe it was just something I ate."

"You probably didn't get enough sleep," worried Judi.

"I'm _fine_," she insisted. With a last, awkward glance at the host, who was staring after them angrily, she skipped onto the plane. Where she was going was all that mattered. The past was nothing.

Nothing at all.

**PINEWOOD APARTMENTS  
FOYER  
8:48 AM  
DECEMBER 3, 2012**

"We have to go," Kristen whined, jiggling the doorknob. She felt terrible inside. Just as soon as she'd established herself with these girls, integrated herself into their A-List kingdom, they had gone, disappeared as though they'd never been. "I'm going to be late."

"Look, I'm sorry you miss your friends," Marsha said as she click-clacked into the room in her fake Marc Jacobs heels. "But life isn't fair."

"You don't think I know that?" Kristen responded, her voice dangerously low. "You don't know that that's what I think every single fucking-"

"Kristen!"

"Fucking day, when they get to go out to the mall by themselves without their mothers tagging along? And you say no. When they get to go to the movies? No! When they get to go to L.A.? No! Believe this when I say it, if anyone knows life isn't fair, it's me." And with that, she scooped up her bag, slammed the door behind her, and ran down five flights of stairs to the lobby, silent tears streaming down her face.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: i'll take the bus.**

**LAX AIRPORT  
MAIN TERMINAL  
6:13 AM  
DECEMBER 3, 2012  
**

"What's going on?" Alicia wondered at the pale skies outside the giant picture windows.

"California's three hours behind Westchester," Dylan explained. "So it's..." she checked her watch, "6:15."

"Why couldn't we have just left at 11 and gotten here at 11?" she asked.

"Because there weren't any flights," Merri-Lee replied crisply, searching for the new driver she'd chartered. "Chop-chop!" She power-walked toward the man holding a sign that stated, 'MERRI-LEE MARVIL, ALLY RIVERA, LEN RIVERA, AND FAMILY.'

Without a word, she handed the driver her passport as identification. After confirming that she was indeed the famous television anchor, he bowed, kissed her hand, and gestured to the black stretch limo that was waiting under the airport's awning. "My pleasure." He helped her in.

"Do these make me look smarter?" Dylan pondered, slipping the Coach glasses on and off, peering at herself in the mirror she'd attatched to the back of the seat in front of her.

"Why?"

"Cuz I want to look good when we get to the studio."

"We're going home first," Alicia slurred.

"That's nawt the point."

"What's the big deal? You always look good. It's nawt like glasses are gonna make you any thinner." Alicia leaned against the tinted windows, hoping for a few minutes of shut-eye.

"Excuse me?" snapped Dylan.

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Massie never would have told me I was fat!" She whipped her head away from the girl next to her, scooted as far from the now-Alpha as she could, and pulled out her iPhone.

**BIGREDHEAD: i miss u already, Mass.  
MASSIEKUR: no biggie; we'll b joining u at noon.  
BIGREDHEAD: we?  
MASSIEKUR: and Kuh-laire, of course.  
BIGREDHEAD: that's gr8! i can't wait.  
MASSIEKUR: c ya, girlie!  
BIGREDHEAD: :)**

"You wanna hear something that'll make your day, Alicia Rivera?" Dylan sat up.

"Lemme guess. Massie's coming?"

With a smug smirk, Dylan shot Alicia a faux look of sympathy. "Right in one."


	13. Pulling Apart

**Two things: First, whenever I name a place in Westchester, such as Vanilla Bean, the Westchester Mall, or OCD, I am automatically back on Westchester time. Whenever I name a place in California, we're obviously on California time. PM me if you're confused about something specific. Second, check out my other story: Story of Our Lives (A Gossip Girl/Clique crossover)! Hope you like it!**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

* * *

**BEVERLY HILLS  
STUDIO CHARMANTE  
11:58 AM  
DECEMBER 3, 2012**

"Do you want us to come in?" Merri-Lee offered, her eyes probing the sleek glass building.

"It doesn't matter," her daughter replied distractedly.

"Come _on_ already," Jaime called from the old-fashion Mustang that had come with their new driver.

"Alright, good luck, have fun; Alicia's parents will join you, okay, sweetheart?" She swooped Dylan into a tight embrace. "Love you, hon." Then she departed toward the car. Dylan wasn't quite sure, because the windows were deeply tinted, but she could have sworn that the 20-something-year-old driver put his arm around her mother.

**BEVERLY HILLS  
STUDIO CHARMANTE  
11:59 AM  
DECEMBER 3, 2012**

"I'm here!" Massie sing-songed as she sauntered toward the tightly knit group, Claire next to her, wearing a huge, white smile.

Alicia whirled around, narrowing her dark eyes. "I see Kristen didn't want to come with you."

Massie didn't favor her with a response. Instead, she and Claire strutted toward the assymetrical doors, their heels clicking smartly against the pavement.

And Dylan was right on their heels.

**BEVERLY HILLS  
STUDIO CHARMANTE  
12:00 AM  
DECEMBER 3, 2012**

Ally knocked on the door bearing a tasteful bronze plaque stating, 'Pop 'n' Lolly's Personal Studio: No Entrance Without Invitation.'

Immediately, it was pulled open by Pop. "Hey," she smiled. "Come on in. You all know us? I'm Pop, and she's Lolly." With a slight wink in Claire's direction, she beckoned the women into the room.

"Girls only," smirked Lolly, with a pointed look toward Len Rivera. "Sorry."

With a small grin, he backed out, closing the door behind him.

"Come meet the staff," Pop offered. "Here's Nellie, Marina, Kay, Vanessa, Zara, and Gianna. And these are Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Claire. Right, girlies?"

"Yup!" Claire chimed cheerfully, linking one arm with Massie and the other with Dylan.

"Where's Kristen?" Lolly inquired. "You know, the blonde one?"

'We know who our friends are,' Massie fought the urge to snap. Instead, she apoligized, "She couldn't make it. There's only us."

"That's a shame," Pop mourned. "She would have made a good model."

"Well, you have us!" Alicia piped. She was silenced quickly with a glare from Claire, who was rewarded with one of Massie's perfect smiles. What was going on here?

"So let's establish some basics," Lolly guided, pointing to a circular wooden table in the back. The others followed her and sat down, Claire and Dylan on either side of Massie. Alicia was the awkward one, sitting two seats away from the closest girl.

"Do we need the adult?" Lolly asked preliminarily.

Alicia translated for her mother.

"No, no," she assured them. "Estoy seguro de que está en las mejores manos."

With a smile, Alicia walked Ally to the door, then joined the cluster. Everyone was listening intently to Pop.

"First of all, each of you needs to pick a designer."

"Ralph Lauren!" Alicia blurted instantly, signing next to his name.

The others conferenced before calmly selecting the brands they wanted to sponsor. In her peripheral vision, she caught a sympathetic glance being passed from Lolly to her sister, the model's eyes flicking slightly toward Alicia. Did they feel _sorry _for her?

"I'll take Louis Vuitton," Massie told the twins.

"Juicy Couture," added Claire.

"And I want... Gucci," Dylan finished.

"That sounds great," agreed Pop, passing the list of names around. "I'm glad we've got some rich girls with real taste."

Claire gulped and shot Massie a look. Massie sent back a controlled, 'Don't worry; I've got it covered,' message.

'Good,' Claire mouthed, satisfied. She sat back in her chair. She'd never much liked Alicia, and she was beyond glad that the Pretty Commitee had decided to diss her. But she desperately missed Kristen, and she was actually considering flying back to Westchester to stay with the Delta if her friend couldn't come here.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
SOCIAL STUDIES  
9:02 AM  
DECEMBER 3, 2012**

Kristen slammed the notebook she'd bought at Walmart for $8.50 down on her desk. If Alicia was here, they'd be texting secretly, giggling about the ugly old hag of a teacher they had for homeroom. If Dylan was here, Kristen would be cheerfully convincing her that in no way was she fat, and that her dancing routines were looking better and better. And if Claire was here, they'd be trading gummies back and forth, possibly passing notes about their financial situations. She even yearned for Massie's endless taunts about her cheap taste in everything from clothes to school supplies to hair products. In short, she missed the Pretty Commitee. Missed them so much it hurt.

**GOLDEN ISLES  
PARADISE SUITE  
1:08 PM  
DECEMBER 3, 2012**

Sadly, Alicia dropped a frozen chocolate-chip waffle into the toaster and flopped onto a stool. Vaguely, she wondered if she was depressed. How could losing three friends really affect the dramatic soap opera that was her life?

But looking like a total LBR in front of Pop 'n' Lolly, that was a matter she needed to do something about. She couldn't afford to lose the best opportunity of her life to Claire Lyons, for God's sake.

And then, slowly but surely, a plan began to form in her head. Alicia was sure that the only reason Massie was here was because Claire had recommended it, because she knew the twins hadn't wanted the Alpha. So if she could manage to re-befriend the girl, Massie would begin to be mean to both her _and _Claire. And if Pop'n' Lolly caught her being mean to _anyone_, she would be out. And the promise that Claire had made, that Massie wouldn't show any attitude whatsoever, would turn out to be a complete lie. So there was a strong possibility that Claire would be out too.


	14. Behind the Scenes

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
8:09 AM  
DECEMBER 4, 2012**

"What about New Year's Yves?" Claire asked as she expertly shuffled a deck of tourist souvenir cards.

"Merri-Lee _lives_ here now, idiot," Massie told her affectionately. "She'll probably just have the party in Cali." She ran a flat iron through her glossy tresses. "You like my bangs?"

"Yeah," Claire replied. "They're cute."

"Thanks." She unplugged the cord and shoved the device back in the cabinet. Then, as if she remembered something, she glanced quickly at the clock, then up at her friend. "She's having lunch right now," she said quietly.

"Who?"

"Kristen." Masse didn't even bother spouting off with a sarcastic comment. "I miss her."

"Me too." And they held hands and cried on each other's shoulders and collapsed onto the couch, desperately wishing that they could find a way to reunite the Pretty Commitee.

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
8:13 AM  
DECEMBER 4, 2012**

While her ex-friends were being completely unproductive in their house, Alicia was in serious planning mode. She'd already picked out a killer outfit: a bright multi-colored hand-knit rope-strap top she'd picked up the last time she'd gone to Spain, paired with light wash Miss Me skinny jeans and lime green snakeskin Prada heels . A black Chanel purse lay on her bed, along with onyx hoop earrings. A look that shouted free, confident, and sexy, all in one.

"9.8," she rated herself, then tightened her jaw. She'd already cleared Massie Block out of her life, and with any luck, that LBR Claire would soon go with her. After checking her teeth in the mirror for any remnants of the blueberries she'd eaten for breakfast, she sat down at her mahogany desk and booted up her laptop. She needed to scroll through her Twitter and make sure no one had Tweeted anything important in the few days she'd been busy. Then she opened her Facebook, Tumblr, and the Instagram software she'd downloaded from her iPhone 5. After catching up on the latest trends, she rested her chin in her hand and thought about her latest effort to get revenge. All her plans just seemed to fall through the cracks lately, and what she needed now was something absolutely foolproof.

She went through the steps one by one in her head. First, she'd make sure she was uber-nice to Claire. She had to find her weakness, any problems she might possibly have with Massie, and blow them out of proportion so the new Delta would absolutely hate the Alpha. Then she'd purposely say something to Massie that wouldn't come across as rude to anyone else, so that the twins wouldn't kick her out. Knowing her old friend, she wouldn't be able to contain her anger, and she'd come out with something so rude that Pop 'n' Lolly would _have _to get rid of her. Lastly, all the girls would be under Alicia's control, and she would be in charge, just as she was meant to be. It was watertight, with no flaws. There was totally, positively _no way_ this could go wrong.

Satisfied, she latched on her earrings and peered into the mirror. A little mascara here, a touch of blush there, one last toothbrushing so her teeth would be white and shining... perfect! Looking amazing was Alicia Rivera's specialty. With a smug smirk, she brushed out her hair one last time, flipped her head upside down, scrubbed her temples with the heel of her hand, and ran a comb through the volumnous strands. Then she slung her bag over her dark shoulder and left.

As she strolled smartly through the collection of agencies, recording studios, and talent-managing offices, Alicia ticked off on her fingers how many people looked over at her enviously. One, two, that girl over there made three, four, five, was that _Massie Block_? She performed a double-take, and sure enough, that was her ex-Alpha, holding court over both Dylan and Claire, who appeared to be hanging on her every word. Discreetly, she joined a group heading in the clique's direction and branched off into the shadows when they approached the girls.

"She's going to try and take over."

_How did she know?_

"There's no way."

_Are you sure about that?_

"Don't worry, Mass, we're completely loyal."

_What about last time, huh?_

"Don't listen to a thing she says."

_So now they were going to ignore her?_

"We won't."

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
8:21 AM  
DECEMBER 4, 2012**

Dylan slid on comfy Louis Vuitton sandals and walked outside, tilting her face toward the sky, not just to feel the warm rays, but to enjoy the fresh, cool breeze. She was in California, having the time of her life. Who cared about Alicia Rivera, who Massie was currently obsessing about? Who cared that Hollywood and some of her favorite stars were less than ten minutes away and could show up anytime, even now, and see her in her ratty pajamas? Who _cared_?

All Dylan ever wanted to be was happy. And eventually, she would be. But not now.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
CAFE  
11:24 AM  
DECEMBER 4, 2012**

Kristen had taken to sitting with Layne, Kori, Strawberry, and Mikayla, although that group always made her want to look around for Claire.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: How's it going out there?  
CLAIREBEAR: Not so good.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Y?  
CLAIREBEAR: Massie's already kicked Alicia back out, so Dylan ditched her. And she expects me to h8 her 2, but i don't. i'm not even sure what she did wrong.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Tell her how u feel! Take a stand!  
CLAIREBEAR: What? No, that's mean.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Stand up 4 urself. U'll only hav this opportunity a few times. Take advantage.  
CLAIREBEAR: i can't. She won't take me seriously.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: She will if u threaten her.  
CLAIREBEAR: ?!  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Nawt like that. Tell her sumthing that forces her 2 take a step out of her perfect little world and choose between two things that matter. Make her look bad. 1,000,000 starts w/ one.  
CLAIREBEAR: U mean if i stand up 2 her, other peeps will 2?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: That is exactly what i mean. Do me a favor?  
CLAIREBEAR: Sure.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Kick her skinny little ass. And do it 4 me.**

**BEVERLY HILLS  
STUDIO CHARMANTE  
8:32 AM  
DECEMBER 4, 2012**

"I love the weather here," Alicia commented airily as she walked alongside Claire. Even though the blonde sped up as soon as she heard her voice, she continued talking to no one. "It's so nice nawt having to think about bundling up, even if it does give me the chance to show off my ah-mazing Cole Haan parka."

Finally, Claire turned around, just as Alicia had a hunch she would. "Are you pyscho, talking to your invisible friend back there?"

"Of course nawt," she replied sweetly.

Dylan yanked Claire around to face her. "Stawp talking to her," she ordered. "She's going to suck you in."

"You're falling for her trap," Massie explained. "You'll make it easier if you don't talk to her."

"For who?" she demanded. "For you, or for us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean what I say. Everything you do, you say it's good for us, or for the Pretty Commitee, but it never is. It's only good for you. You, you, you and your stupid ideas! And this is where it's gotten us!"

Both Massie and Dylan were staring at Claire, at first stupified, but then angry. "Exactly," the Alpha said in a deadly tone. "It's gotten us to Beverly Hills, modeling with Pop 'n' Lolly."

"No," Claire corrected. "_I _got _you_ to Beverly Hills. Dylan and I, we made it on our own. You, I had to beg them to take, but you know what? I'm not even sure I want you here anymore. You separated me from my best friend. Yeah, I admired you, but you only liked me after I began looking like you, and talking like you, and _being_ like you. All you did was move me away from my _real _best friend, and you know what? I'm going back."

* * *

**Review/PM and tell me: Alicia or Massie? Or both? Or neither? Tell me your opinion, and I'll count 'em up and make 'em work.**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**


	15. Good-Bye

**I think everyone likes Massie, so Massie it is. But maybe not immediately...**

* * *

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
5:01 PM  
DECEMBER 4, 2012**

"Truce," Massie proposed. She waited for Claire to respond, but she didn't, so she continued, "We got each other here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You convinced Pop 'n' Lolly to let me model, but you would never have gotten to L.A. if my mom hadn't talked to yours. So we got each other here." She folded her arms, waiting for Claire to argue with her logic. Again, she didn't. "We have to get along. Alicia wants us both out."

"And?"

"Do you want to be out?"

"Honestly, now? Yes."

"Fine," Massie snapped through clenched teeth, her amber eyes narrowing. "Get out."

"And go where?"

"Back to Westchester, remember, sweetheart?"

"Fine." She twirled around. "I'll go pack."

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
COMPUTER APPLICATIONS  
2:02 PM  
DECEMBER 4, 2012**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: did u tell her?  
CLAIREBEAR: hell, yes.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: what happened?  
CLAIREBEAR: she kicked me out.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: i'm really sry, Kuh-laire.  
CLAIREBEAR: don't b.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: ;) that's my girl! r u coming back?  
CLAIREBEAR: i hope so. i told Massie i waz.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: good luck.  
CLAIREBEAR: i'll need it.**

Kristen clicked on her e-mail. They had a sub today, who was letting them do whatever they wanted. She found one new message.

FROM: **Massie Block**

TO: **Kristen Gregory**

Hey Kris,

i know this isn't what u want 2 hear right now, but u hav 2 pick sides. Dylan and me, or Alicia and Kuh-laire. And u hav 2 choose now.

Massie

TO: **Massie Block**

FROM: **Kristen Gregory**

Hey Mass,

i know this isn't what u want 2 hear right now, but i pick Alicia and Kuh-laire. Tell Dylan i hav nothing against her. This is all ur fault. And BTW, Kuh-laire's actually coming back. We've been talking behind ur back, so i guess u want 2 kick me out 2. Go ahead.

All my luv,  
Kristen

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
5:05 PM  
DECEMBER 4, 2012**

"I want to leave," Claire rushed, playing the part of the grieving drama queen. Tears (really tap water) running down her face, hair mussed, eyes rimmed with faded red that she'd taken from Dylan's bag. She knew the only way her parents would even consider leaving so soon after picking up everything was if she milked the situation for everything it was worth. "I hate it here."

"Honey, what happened?" Judi soothed. "Talk to me."

"Massie Block," she choked. "She-she-,"

"What?"

"I want to leave." She threw herself into Judi's lap, where she sat and sobbed like a six-year-old.

"We can't."

Claire lifted her head as though it were the heaviest load in the world and turned to face her mother. "Wh-why?"

"We just moved here. Honey, I'm sorry you're having a difficult time, but you have to get over it." Judi smoothed Claire's frizzy hair through her fingers and sighed. "We didn't have much of a choice, and you seemed so excited about coming out here."

"I was!" she defended. "But... why don't we go back to Orlando?!" The idea had just come to her, and it seemed the perfect solution. She could escape this glamorous world and return to her real friends, Mandy, Sarah, and Sari. Who didn't judge her for what she was wearing and who she was going out with. Who didn't have ulterior motives undermining everything they did or said.

Judi's eyes brightened for a second. "I'd love to."

"So why can't we?"

"Because your father has to work."

"He can't work in Orlando?"

"Well, that's why we moved. They shut down that office because the upkeep costed too much, and they promoted everyone so that they'd stay with the company," Judi explained. "None of us wanted to move, Claire. But we have to earn a living."

"Can I go back by myself?"

"No. Stop being unreasonable. You're the one who wanted to come here. If you think about it, we moved because of you."

"You came here because the Blocks were leaving. Don't blame me, Mom. It's not my fault you're miserable." She flipped her blonde hair and smirked.

"What's wrong with you?" Judi wondered. "You've changed. You've been so different ever since, well, ever since you met Massie Block."

Claire employed a Massie-strategy that she herself hated. "Are you a manure salesman?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie?"

"Are you a manure salesman?"

"No." Judi crinkled her eyebrows.

"Then why are you giving me all this crap?" Cooly, she shrugged one shoulder and left the room. Judi chased her.

"Did you really say that to me?"

"Yup." Claire locked her door, dragged the chair from her desk in front of it so that using the spare key wouldn't help Judi open it, and fell onto her bed. Why, if she detested Massie so much, was she using the Alpha's language?

"Kuh-laire?" A loud pounding echoed throug the room.

"Yes?" she called.

"Can I come in?"

Claire groaned, then got up and dragged her door open. "What do you want?"

"Do you really want to leave?"

Claire nodded. No way was she letting her guard down, no matter how kind Massie sounded.

"I talked to my mom. She said she'll go back with you."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Why are you helping me? And I thought you sold the house."

"Newsflash: I don't want an LBR in the Pretty Commitee and we didn't sell the house." With that, Massie turned on her heel and left. Without looking back, she said, "Your plane leaves in two hours."

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
5:36 PM  
DECEMBER 4, 2012**

"She's leaving?" Alicia repeated. "With _Kendra_?"

"Uh-huh," Dylan reported. "Massie sent me to ask you to put any hard feelings aside and rejoin the Pretty Commitee."

"What about her?" Alicia challenged. "What about _her_ hard feelings?"

"Gone." Dylan clapped her hands together to demonstrate.

"Fine, I ah-gree," Alicia smiled. "But only if Kuh-laire's gone."

"Kuh-laire is long, long gone," Dylan assured. "Totally given."

"Fine." And they linked arms and strolled over to Massie's beach mansion. As they walked, they passed Claire, who was toting an ancient mauve Wheelie suitcase. Discreetly, Alicia stuck her leg out. Claire, who was trudging along sadly, not watching where she was going, fell and crashed to the ground, her palms digging into the rough gravel. "Oops," Alicia giggled. And then they skipped off, leaving their old friend in the dust.

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
6:58 PM  
DECEMBER 4, 2012  
**

With a sigh, Dylan let herself in the back way and slid up the stairs toward her room, which was in a secluded corner of the house that came with its own wing. Massie had informed her of Kristen's desicion, but now everything was different. And apparently it was _her_ job to tell Kristen that.

She dialed her friend's number with a heavy heart. "Kristen?"

"Dyl!"

"Listen, the Pretty Commitee's back together now, except for Kuh-laire. Do you want to-"

"Nope," she replied instantly. "I'm sorry, but..."

"I know," she answered. "I think I liked her the best too. She was just so... down-to-earth and... everything Massie isn't."

"Exactly," Kristen affirmed. "I never liked Massie."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "Look, I've really got to go; I have soccer practice. Will I see Claire soon?"

"I think you will." It was hard to keep a smile from creeping across her face. "I think you will."


	16. The Difference Between Out and In

**So I know I spent forever explaining the time difference to you guys, and then I blew it half the time. So I'm really sorry. I would change them, but that would kind of screw up where everyone is and stuff, so I'm just going to leave it. Sorry!**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

**P.S. So now it'll be three hours forward or backward. That way, I can use it to my advantage. :P**

* * *

**LAX  
GATE 9  
8:31 AM  
DECEMBER 5, 2012**

As Claire sullenly handed her ticket to the attendant, she wondered if she'd made the right desicion. Yeah, she'd been pissed in the heat of the moment, but was she sure she wanted to leave? But it didn't matter, becuase it was too late, and there was no way she was returning to Beverly Hills. She'd already sat down in the comfy reclining seat, and the plane was slowly rolling down the runway. She pressed her nose to the window, leaving a small smudge, and stared outside at the airport, which was rapidly growing smaller, then becoming hidden by the trees that framed either side.

"Honey." Someone with long, sharp nails was tapping her on the shoulder. "Claire, sweetheart?"

"Oh, sorry, Kendra." Massie's mom was offering cookies: Oreos and chocolate-chip, along with a fruit bowl filled to the brim with brightly-colored melons. On a small plate, there were tiny cucumber sandwiches.

"Do you want anything?" She smiled, but it was strained and stressed.

"Oh, no thanks," she replied, although she was starving. It was easier than taking something and possibly dropping it and then not knowing whether she should pick it up. Or reaching for a food that Kendra wanted, and having to give it back when she said so.

"Alright." She rescinded the plates and passed them back to the stewardess. "I'm sorry I'm so standoffish."

"It's fine," she forgave. "I'm not in such a great mood right now either."

Kendra grimaced, and worry lines graced her smooth forehead. "My daughter didn't want me to go with you." The second she blurted it out, she wanted to kill herself. What mother said that to an eleven-year-old girl?

"I know," she said. "Massie told me herself."

"Oh." Kendra awkwardly patted Claire on the shoulder. "You want to hear a secret?"

Claire looked up at the tall, blonde woman, and Kendra's heart was touched. She pictured the scene from an outsider's point of view: a small, sunny girl looking morbidly depressed and defeated, and her, giving the child only bad news. She forced a smile and reminded herself to have a serious talk with her daughter about how to treat her peers. Normally, she wasn't the type of mother who gave lectures and acted like an arbitrary authority, but maybe that was why Massie was the way she was. "I wanted to go back to Westchester anyway."

"Thanks," she whispered. "I thought I was a liability. I couldn't figure out why you offered to come with me."

"I needed a break." With that, Kendra unfolded the shelf that was built into the seat in front of her and pulled out a handheld Othello set. "You know how to play?"

Claire thought back to fond memories of having family game tournaments. The Lyons' would sit for hours arguing over which game to play and who won and who cheated. And she remembered it as one of the best times of her life.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
CAFE  
11:34 AM  
DECEMBER 5, 2012**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: R u coming back?  
CLAIREBEAR: As we speak.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: :D!**

"So, what do you think?"

"Sorry, Mikayla, what?" She was starting to understand why the girl wasn't involved in any A-List cliques. She was uber-annoying, or maybe it was only to Kristen, who had an extremely low level of tolerance when it came to some things.

"Will you let me in your new group?"

"Maybe." She shrugged, but actually, it was a good time to bring it up. "Guys?"

Layne looked up from her yogurt, which she'd dotted with peanut M&Ms. Kori and Coral, who she'd taken to calling Strawberry because of her faux fire-hydrant-colored hair, glanced at her from across the table, where they'd been prank-calling a mystery friend on a dare. "What?"

"I'm starting a new clique."

"We're still part of the Chic Clique," Strawberry protested, her mouth full, with pretzel crumbs and the chocolate she was dipping them in coating her lips and chin.

Kristen almost gagged, and quickly turned to look at the others. "Well, we can still be in the Chic Clique, but I'm giving it a new name: the Witty Commitee."

"That is _such_ a rip-off on the Pretty Commitee." Kori rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're _still_ not over them."

"I am!" Kristen protested. "That's why I'm calling it the Witty Commitee!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm joining." Mikayla smiled at the dark blonde.

"Me too." Layne shrugged. "It wasn't like Claire ditched us for Massie and Co. or anything."

"I'm not. I'm 100% loyal to Claire," stated Strawberry.

"Same," added Kori. "Sorry, Kris. You're still our friend, but, you know."

"It's fine." After an appropriate pause, she continued, pretending to be apoligetic, "But could we have this table? Like, for our clique?

"Sure!" They gathered up their things and danced off toward the trash cans. "We're helping Ms. McMorris at lunch from now on anyway. She's, like, 85. She can't even see the papers she's grading anymore."

Kristen giggled, then turned toward Layne and Mikayla. "We need initiation ceremonies. And more people to join the Witty Commitee."

"How 'bout we post sign-up sheets around school?" Layne suggested. "You _were_ pretty popular for a little while. I'm sure people would like to be part of Kristen Gregory's new clique!"

"Good idea. And then we can have people try out for different positions. You know, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, and possibly an Omega, if we have enough people."

"Are we gonna be co-Alphas?" Mikayla asked. "You know, cuz we helped you start the Witty Commitee?"

"You'll have to audition just like everyone else," she replied cooly. "Let's start the posters." She pulled out a sheet of thick computer paper from her bag and smoothed it out on the table.

**MIKKYMOUSE: Rude much?  
PLAYTHELAYNEGAME: She's becoming way 2 much like Massie Block.  
MIKKYMOUSE: Ugh, no kidding.**

The girls begrudingly scooted their chairs closer to Kristen and proceeded to discuss what font they should write the sign-up sheets in, even though they were mad. Because Layne had been right.

The smart, sporty, scholarship kid was officially the most popular girl in the sixth grade. And everyone wanted to join her new clique.

**BEVERLY HILLS  
STUDIO CHARMANTE  
9:04 AM  
DECEMBER 5, 2012**

"Where's Claire?"

That simple sentence pissed Massie off to the point of no return. Obviously, they were going to ask at some point. But why was it the first thing they said? No good morning, no what's up, just 'Where's Claire?' She mattered _that much_?

"Kuh-laire left," she informed them icily.

"Claire _left_?" they repeated incredulously.

Massie reveled. "She didn't tell you?"

"No," Pop replied.

"Well, she did," Dylan shrugged.

"And she's nawt coming back." That was a smug comment from Alicia.

Massie looked at her with new appreciation. 'Are you happy?' she mouthed, a grin spreading across her face.

'Hell, yeah,' she answered.

'You are _definitely_ back in,' she told her. 'And you are _definitely _my Beta.'

"You never liked her." Lolly looked from one to the other with wonder.

"No kidding," Massie murmured.

"I thought we agreed: no attitude." Pop raised her eyebrows.

"But-" Massie opened her mouth.

"Butts are for kicking." Lolly pointed to the Alpha. "You're out. And one more nasty remark from you," she stared at Alicia, "and you're out too. So don't give us any more crap."

Massie was still sitting there in shock. "Buh-bye," Pop waved.

Massie gave her a look that could freeze boiling coffee. Or possibly the sun. "This isn't over."

And no matter how cheesy it seemed, it wasn't. Because what Massie Block said, Massie Block meant.

**BEVERLY HILLS  
STUDIO CHARMANTE  
9:12 AM  
DECEMBER 5, 2012**

"We started with four," Lolly marveled. "And then we went to five, and down we've dropped to two."

"Thanks for the instant replay," Dylan muttered. A little louder, she asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea, honestly." Pop placed her hands on top of each other and looked at the redhead. "We were supposed to project you as a Quartet of Queens." She placed plenty of sarcasm and air quotes on the tacky title. "Now there's only you."

"Maybe we could help you," Alicia suggested, only sounding a little desperate. "Like, nawt modeling, but directing, kind of. And you can get a new group of girls."

"Maybe we can get a couple of new girls and you could work with them," Lolly countered, shooting Pop a look.

Easily, she interpreted it. "It's settled," she annouced. "We'll hold tryouts in exactly one week.

"What's our job?" Dylan wondered.

"The grunt work, of course," Lolly explained fearlessly. "We have better things to do."

Dylan glared bemusedly at them. Were they serious?

"Just kidding." Pop grinned. "Come on, take a joke." She snatched a folder from her twin's hand and removed a few documents. "We'll be over there with Vanessa doing publicity. Back in a few!" With their signature smile/hair-toss, they flounced away, their almost-matching floral-print Charlotte Russe skirts flowing behind them. Dylan couldn't help smile-admiring their beauty.

Alicia waved the papers around in front of her friend's face, snapping her fingers briskly. "Earth to Dylan!"

"Yeah, okay." She leafed through the packets. "What about these girls?"

Alicia looked over her shoulder. "Nawt bad. They almost look like Mass and Kris."

"Wow, and look at that one." Dylan jabbed a finger at a girl who was half-hidden behind her friends. "She's, like, Kuh-laire's twin."

Inwardly, Alicia rolled her eyes. "You're right," she acknowledged. "Why don't we call them in?"

"But that's three," Dylan pointed out. "_And_ there's the extra. Cuz everyone sent resumes with four girls."

"Hmm." Alicia looked around. "Lolly!" She waved wildly, and the girl came over.

"You called?"

Dylan showed her the photo. "We like these _three_. But nawt only do they come with a fourth girl, we only need two more."

"G!" Lolly shouted. "Come here for a sec!"

A woman with bleached hair who she vaguely remembered as Gianna approached the table.

Alicia gestured to the picture. "What do we do about this?"

She was about to go on when a voice called, "What's going on?" Pop came over and sat down on the edge of Lolly's chair. Her twin scooched over.

"What do we do about this?" Alicia asked again.

"Oh." Pop understood in a split second. "They all left their contact info. Just give the ones who you like call-backs."

"But we want three of them. We can't leave just one out." Dylan cringed.

"That's show biz," she said uncaringly. "And sure you can have five. Then you can be the Quintet of Queens. Right, G?" She glanced up at her manager for confirmation.

"I guess. Since they both start with Q." With a smile, she stood up. "Excuse me, I have a lot to do."

"Us too." The twins departed.

"You call." Dylan pushed the landline receiver that Pop 'n' Lolly always used toward Alicia.

"Why do we have to use this one? What's wrong with our cells?"

"Cuz everyone recognizes this number. Now call."

"You call."

"You call."

"You call!"

"_You _call!"

"_You _call!"

"Fine." Dylan picked up the phone and called the first girl. "Ehmagawd," she hissed frantically as it was ringing. "Shouldn't Pop or Lolly be doing this?"

"Too late!" Alicia responded gleefully. "Just tell them who you are. Remember, the whole world knows their-"

"Shh!" Into the phone, she said politely, "Hello?"

"Hi, who is this?" asked someone. The girls hadn't bothered to examine the girls' bios more closely, so Dylan was a little stunned to hear that the girl who looked 11 or 12 in her picture sounded more like 14.

"This is Dylan Marvil. I'm working with Pop 'n' Lolly for their next photo shoot. I'm calling about the resume you sent in."

"Marvil? As in, Merri-Lee?"

"Yes, but that's nawt what we're discussing."

"Nawt?" the girl giggled. "Are you from Brooklyn? Or Boston?"

"No," she snapped. "And we're not discussing that either. Are you interested in coming to Studio Charmante in Beverly Hills on Wednesday, December 12th, to try out for a part in Pop 'n' Lolly's upcoming season?"

"Time?" She already sounded bored.

"You will receive a formal invitation in a few days with all that information. Should we expect you?" She rolled her eyes at Alicia, pretending she was completely at ease.

"Maybe. I'll try to clear my schedule out. Bye."

"Than-" She'd hung up. "That didn't go well," she admitted.

"No shit, Sherlock. I was watching your face," Alicia laughed.

"Fine, you try."

"I will." Alicia tapped in the next girl's number after checking her name, unlike Dylan, who had been in a rush to get the whole ordeal over with. "Hello, is this... Miriam Chad?"

"Yes. Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Alicia Rivera. I work with Pop 'n' Lolly. This is a call-back for auditions to be part of their next season."

"Oh! You picked our group?"

"We picked... you, Caitlyn Garvey, and Casey Marvin."

"Oh, okay." Alicia couldn't tell if she sounded disappointed or... relieved? Had she sounded like that when Claire went back to Westchester? Uh, yeah. "Well, anyway, you will receive an invite with more information, but try-outs are on Wednesday, December 12th. Can you attend?"

"Of course! See you then!"

"Bye. Thank you." She put down the phone. "_That's _how you do it."

"Fine. Last one." When she was done, Dylan moved the receiver back to its spot on an abandoned shelf and began looking through the extra writing under their picture.

Caitlyn Garvey: Amazing leader.  
Miriam Chad: Loves soccer and is on a full scholarship to school.  
Casey Marvin: Is always eating candy, but never seems to gain weight. Originally from the Everglades in Florida.

This should be an interesting season.

**LAGUARDIA AIRPORT  
MAIN TERMINAL  
12:12 PM  
DECEMBER 5, 2012**

"That was exhausting," Claire moaned, but was stifled halfway through by someone hugging her from behind.

"Claire!"

"Kris! And Layne! Omigod, I missed you guys so much!"

"You were gone for less than a week," Layne pointed out, biting off the end of a Twizzler.

"It seemed like forever," she insisted stubbornly, with a fake pout. Then she flung her arms around both of them. "Who brought you here?"

"My mom," Layne said, beckoning to a young woman whose hair was even darker than her daughter's.

"So this is the famous Claire." She smiled, not afraid to show her not-so-straight teeth.

"That's me." She grabbed her friends' hands.

Kristen's first reaction was to pull away so she didn't look like a geek. But she didn't. Instead, she held on tighter. At least one girl hadn't deserted her.

"She started a new clique," said Layne. "Right, Kris? Kris?"

"Why'd Massie's mom come back with you?" she interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sure she's got ulterior motives. But what matters is that she did." Claire performed an embarassingly cute happy dance, the one she'd made up with Sarah one rainy day when they'd been beyond bored.

"But what about your family? And Massie?" Kristen asked.

"They're fine. And about Massie, well, whatever." And for once, she was able to say it. And _mean_ it.


	17. You Can't All Be Happy

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
7:58 PM  
DECEMBER 5, 2012**

"I can't _believe_ your mom let you stay over. On a school night, too." Claire popped another sour candy into her mouth and held out the bag to Kristen, who shook her head.

"Me neither. And _I _can't believe Kendra let you use Massie's room. She'll flip."

"I know!" Claire squealed. "Anyway, what's this about a new clique?"

"It's called the Witty Commitee," Kristen explained. "We're gonna have tryouts."

"I'm gonna be in, right?"

Kristen made a face. "I told Layne and Mikayla that they had to tryout cuz otherwise it's unfair. And if they have to, then so do you. But I'll let you in."

"K!" Claire glanced toward Massie's closet.

Kristen caught on in a second. "She never cleared it out, did she?"

"Nope!" They raced each other there. When they leapt inside, Kristen flipped a switch and the place was engulfed in light.

"Omigod, I love this!" Claire exclaimed, holding up a short-sleeved v-neck angora sweater.

"Keep it, then. Hold on, I'll get us bags." She disappeared into a nook in the cloest and returned with a Coach tote and a small Gucci pack, which she deposited at Claire's feet.

The blonde stuck the shirt inside and continued leafing through Massie's clothes. "Ooh, look at this." She stared in wonder at a black satin Tommy Hilfiger shift with an embroidered ivory-lace overlay. With it came a thick black clip-fastening belt. "But it won't fit in the bag."

"Hold on; you don't need one." Kristen scoffed at her own stupidity. "You live here until seventh grade!"

"Omigod!" The realization when stated by another person almost made Claire delirious. This was a fairy-tale.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
LIFE SCIENCE  
9:06 AM  
DECEMBER 6, 2012**

Claire walked into class six minutes late with three things she'd never had before: confidence, a designer dress, and a detention. She threw her newly-highlighted hair over her shoulder, smirked, and sat down in the seat an LBR had just vacated for her. "Excuse me." She shot her hand up. "Could someone please open the window? It is _boiling _in here. And we all know how disgusting it is to sweat!" Without waiting for permission from the teacher, two eager-to-please dorks threw the screen open and locked it in place. "Thank you." And Claire rewarded them with Massie's signature smile.

**CLAIREBEAR: i actually feel... known... and liked!  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: i wonder y. ;)  
CLAIREBEAR: Am i really the second-most popular girl in skl?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: In the sixth grade, at least.  
CLAIREBEAR: Meet u at Table 7 4 lunch?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: U got it!**

"Claire?" the sub asked with a fake smile. "Am I right?"

"Yes, I'm Claire," she replied, earning herself a laugh from the class. She didn't know why until the teacher continued speaking.

"That is not what I meant, and you know that. I was asking whether the class has already read Chapter 4."

"Oh, um, I think so," she replied. "Yeah, we have."

"Thank you. Class, could you please take out your packets?"

Claire removed hers from a green folder portraying small multi-colored gumdrops and flipped to the page she was working on.

"Now, I will let you choose your own partners, but-"

"Claire, you wanna work together?" "Could we-" "What do you think, Claire?" "OMG, we could totally bond!"

With a triumphant grin, Claire scanned the room for someone with PP, but to her untrained eye, everyone looked rich and put-together. She looked around for someone who had been invited to their party, and settled on a petite blonde with a pert nose and freckles. She raised her hand for quiet and announced, "I'll work with Cali."

"Okay!" the girl gushed. With a smirk, she got up to join Claire. Disappointed, the rest of the class went to find partners.

"So, I was thinking-"

She was interrupted by Cali. "I'm, like, throwing a party this weekend for my birthday and it would be, like, totally great if you could come!"

"I'll consider it," she answered generously, slipping the pink invitation into the Hermes purse she'd stolen from Massie. "Anyway, do you think Question 5 is B or-"

"No, really, you _have_ to come."

"I get it." Claire rolled her eyes. "But I'm nawt going unless you chill." She carelessly played with the ivory Cartier ring she'd found at the bottom of Massie's jewelry box.

"Fine." Cali picked up her pencil. "Yeah, 5 is B." She filled in the circle.

As they worked in silence, Claire felt excitement building up inside her. She couldn't believe how easy it was to be popular. She was _made _for this.

**BEVERLY HILLS  
STARBUCKS  
12:08 PM  
DECEMBER 6, 2012**

"Aah," Dylan murmured as she dove into a caramel latte. "I needed a break."

"Didn't we all," Pop laughed, daintily sipping her own coffee. "All the call-backs are done, right?"

"Given," she replied. "And we told them they'd get invitations in the mail before next week."

Lolly nodded. "We mailed 'em out this morning."

"No more talking about work," Pop commanded. "You wanna go sight-seeing for a day?"

Lolly gestured for Alicia and Dylan to lean in. "Sight-seeing is just code for the beach," she whispered.

Dylan jumped up, spilling half her drink. She glanced down at her now-ruined Versace crop top. For a second, she was upset, but then she shrugged it off, dropped the cup in the trash, and dragged Alicia out the door behind her. "Let's go change."

Dylan ran upstairs to grab a bathing suit, then let herself into Alicia's mansion. "Leesh?"

"Up here!" came a distant voice.

Dylan followed the sound up to her friend's room and took in Alicia's outfit. "Heart it!" she sang out, her face brightening. "Let's ask Mass to come with us."

"She can't. Pop 'n' Lolly hate her." Alicia knotted her sarong.

"So? It's nawt like they own the beach."

Already, an evil grin was creeping across her face. "I'll text her," Alicia offered.

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
12:16 PM  
DECEMBER 6, 2012**

William had been out at charity events all day, and Massie was officially bored out of her mind. She wandered around the house aimlessly, looking for something to do. Then she noticed that the clothes she'd brought with her hadn't been completely unpacked yet. Painstakingly, she opened box after box, organizing her clothes according to color and designer. Random Fact 282 about Massie Block: When she was bored, she went on a cleaning spree.

**HOLAGURRL: We're going 2 the beach. Wanna come?  
MASSIEKUR: Won't Pop 'n' Lolly b there?  
HOLAGURRL: So?  
MASSIEKUR: ;) Meet u in five?  
HOLAGURRL: Right on.**

Massie dove into the plastic container filled with bathing suits. Lovingly, she lifted out a forest green Marc Jacobs bikini. With a smirk, she slid it on, then pulled white terrycloth shorts over the bottom. After twisting her hair into a messy bun, she applied waterproof mascara and lip gloss, then put on her favorite Louis Vuitton sunglasses. "9.8," she rated herself before running downstairs and locking the front door behind her. She raced over to the shore.

"Ehmagawd!" she exclaimed when she saw Alicia and Dylan's smiling faces. Pop 'n' Lolly stood stunned behind them. "What are you guys doing here?" Feigning surprise, she made her mouth into a perfect O.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Pop skeptically.

"Um, sunbathing. Duh." She unrolled a white Missoni towel and stretched out on the warm sand, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head.

"I think we're gonna join her," Alicia said, spreading out her own towel next to her friend's.

"Um, hold on." Lolly stepped in front of her. "This was a day for us to get to know each other better. Massie is not a part of it."

Alicia stood, obviously torn.

"No fraternizing with the enemy!" Pop sing-songed as she scribbled an autograph for a young girl, who was now running back toward her friends and squealing.

"The _enemy_?" Dylan repeated, shocked. "Massie Block is our best friend."

Massie's heart swelled; she was so happy that Dylan had stuck up for her. She scrambled to her feet, placed her hands on her narrow hips, and announced with even more confidence that normal, "The _enemy_? I'm sorry; what did I _ever do_ to you?"

"You _puh-romised _you wouldn't have _any_ attitude whatsoever," Pop answered, knowing she had the upper-hand.

Being at a disadvantage had never been a problem for Massie Block. "Come on, Dylan," she smirked pointedly. "And Alicia, whatevs."

"What?!" Alicia shouted. "I thought I was your Forevah-Beta!"

Pop 'n' Lolly watched happily as the fight unfolded. If they were able to tear the clique apart, the girls who were modeling wouldn't keep trying to help the girls who weren't.

"So did I," Massie replied cooly. "Until you refused to say something in my defense. Come _on_, Dyl." And with that, the brunette and the ginger pranced toward the water, arm-in-arm, not once looking back.

And Pop 'n' Lolly realized they had to either redo everything they'd been working on, or let Massie and Dylan model. And if they let Massie and Dylan model, they had to kick Alicia out.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
SOCCER FIELD  
3:31 PM  
DECEMBER 6, 2012**

There was nothing like a spur-of-the-moment practice to awake Kristen from a school-induced stupor. She'd sat through Computer Applications practically drooling for the last half-hour, and she needed some fresh air in her blood.

"Over here!" she hollered, twice as loud as anyone else.

Charity Adams, the second-best forward on the team, tapped the ball sideways toward Kristen, who shot it across the circle they'd formed toward Belle.

The idea of the game was Monkey-in-the-Middle, soccer-style. Two girls were in the center, and the others had to keep the ball out of their grasp, but you couldn't pass to the person directly next to you.

Belle glanced around, the ball still trapped under her foot. Then she kicked it to Lucy Marsh, who ended up becoming the Monkey.

"Water break!" Kristen called to the rest of the sixth-grade team, already heading toward the benches.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: Sry practice is taking so long. i'll try 2 b over at 4-ish.  
CLAIREBEAR: Kendra took me 2 the mall 4 my Winter Concert neway.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Winter Concert?  
CLAIREBEAR: 4 Orchestra. U know, i play viola?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Oh, yeah. Kool. C u sumtime, then. ;)  
CLAIREBEAR: 2morrow at skl, possibly?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Probs. C u!  
CLAIREBEAR: Enjoy soccer!**

Kristen grinned. Then she waved everyone over. "I'm starting a new clique." The faces tilted toward her became more interested. "It's called the Witty Commitee, and try-outs will be held on Saturday at 2:00 PM. You can sign up at one of the many posters hanging around school. Auditions are at the Block Estate." She heard a flurry of whispers.

"Block Estate?" "But didn't Massie leave?" "Maybe they bought it from her. Kris is rich too." "No one has _that _much money, except for Massie and Alicia Rivera."

Pretending she hadn't noticed anything, Kristen clapped her hands. "Hope to see you there!"

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
12:54 PM  
DECEMBER 6, 2012**

Alicia could not believe Massie had blown her off like that. After drowning her sorrows in a Delicious Nutritious Blue Raspberry Smoothie, she fell into bed, pulled the covers over her head, and sobbed. _What had she done?_

She'd tried so hard to be a good Beta. She'd done exactly what Massie wanted, followed her everywhere, worn approved clothes. And still she'd been dissed like last season's Prada handbags.

But that was the world of popularity. You talk when you're not supopsed to say something, and you're out. You don't talk when you _are_ supposed to say something, and you're also out.

And Alicia was out.


	18. Some People Can Move On

**READ: Three things: First and foremost, check out the poll for this story on my profile. All of my readers have to vote, or else no more story! Also, check out FanFiction's sister site, FictionPress. My handle is GlitterGirlie28 and I just made an account there. Check out my story, Eyes of Gray and tell me if you like it! Third, if anyone wants to PM me with a Witty Commitee OC , it would be greatly appreciated. PM me if you're interested and I'll send you the form, because for some reason this chapter doesn't want to fit it. And if anyone can come up with a good personality for Lani Miller...**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

* * *

**BEVERLY HILLS  
STARBUCKS  
10:37 AM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012**

Massie sipped her latte daintily and cast piercing eyes on her friend. "I can't believe they still won't let me model!"

"It's cuz they're lazy. They don't want to do everything over." Dylan flipped a red strand out of her face, blowing on her coffee to cool it. "Gawd, it's hawt in here."

"No kidding." Massie gathered her hair into a high ponytail, twisted it into a knot, slid a silver chopstick through it, and sighed in relief. "Much better." Then the glass doors open. Both girls turned to face the entrance, just as Alicia walked in. "What are _you _doing here?" Massie hissed.

"I'm with Pop 'n' Lolly," she replied innocently, tossing her raven tresses over her shoulder. "Gotta talk business!"

With a practiced stride, the twins followed her in sync, averting their gazes from Massie as though she was a homeless man asleep on a bench in the subway.

Massie growled, her eyes involuntarily trailing their route toward a private table in the back of the restaurant. "They're going down!" she announced.

"I'm modeling with them, remember?" Dylan pointed out. "And no offense or anything, but I'm nawt going to quit cuz you don't like them."

"You better! If you don't, you're ahbviously a sucky friend."

"This is why no one likes you, Massie Block," she spat viciously. She had reached her breaking point. Dylan Marvil did not trod on thin ice with nasty girls who were supposedly 'fair Alphas' and 'best friends.' "You are a control freak who thinks the world revolves around you. Newsflash: you're nawt that important."

"Excuse me?" Her voice went low and deadly. "What did you say?" Massie clenched her teeth. She could almost see her world crumbling down around her. "I. am. the. _Alpha_!"

"And _I _don't like you." Dylan drove in the final nail with ease. "And neither does anyone else." With a swish of her hair, she was gone, leaving behind only a faint scent of Chanel No.9 and her half-empty cup of warm brown liquid.

She marched over to the bench where Pop, Lolly, and Alicia sat, deep in conversation. "Nawt to bother anyone, but I'm back." She tried to slide onto the seat next to Lolly, who wouldn't budge. "Ah, hello?"

"You can't keep bouncing from one group to the other," Pop admonished, meeting her stare. "Either you're with us or Massie. You can't just switch your friends when the going gets tough."

Dylan blocked her tears, knowing that everything the girl said was true.

She marched away, planning to rejoin Massie and rant about Alicia and the twins, but she noticed the Alpha get up, chuck her drink in the trash, and march out, slamming the door behind her with a light thud. Now she was stuck in the middle. With absolutely nowhere to go.

With a last glance toward Pop, Lolly, and Alicia, she left Starbucks, running for the safety of her own beach house. Once she arrived, she locked herself in her bedroom. But Dylan Marvil wasn't one for crying. She knew it didn't solve anything. So she got busy.

She leafed through her clothes, eventually choosing tight, dark wash True Religion shorts, which managed to disguise her slight flabbiness just fine. On the top, a hot pink muscle tee featuring a white femme symbol stood out against her pale skin. She slid on delicate white Fendi flip-flops, a set of white bangles, and her Dior sunglasses, and hit the road.

**BIGREDHEAD: i h8 Massie!  
****CLAIREBEAR: what did she do 2 u?  
BIGREDHEAD: well, actually, i kind of told her the truth, and she kicked me out.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: makes sense. but what do u want us 2 do?  
BIGREDHEAD: i wanna go home!  
CLAIREBEAR: u can't. u live there.  
BIGREDHEAD: Beverly Hills is so nawt what it's cracked up 2 b.**

**BEVERLY HILLS  
STARBUCKS  
10:41 AM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012**

"Did you just kick her out?" Alicia asked.

"I think so," Pop replied. "She might be an amazing model, but she needs to figure out where her loyalties lie."

"If she comes back on Monday, she's still in, though," Lolly told them. "It's either her or Massie."

"Take Dyl back, _please_," Alicia begged, leaning back quietly and removing her iPhone from her back pocket.

**HOLAGURRL: Do u want 2 b in again?  
BIGREDHEAD: Yes and no.  
HOLAGURRL: What do u mean?  
BIGREDHEAD: Pros: i have nothing else 2 do. i really want 2 model. Cons: Ur there, and Massie h8s u. Pop 'n' Lolly h8 me.  
HOLAGURRL: Ur nawt part of Massie's group nemore. She doesn't matter.  
BIGREDHEAD: So it's just that Pop 'n' Lolly h8 me.  
HOLAGURRL: They don't h8 u. Actually, i think Lolly likes u. Pop's a little more strong-willed.  
BIGREDHEAD: We'll c.**

The flow of voices paused, and Alicia took the opportunity to remark casually, "Did you decide?"

"We're going to talk to Dylan now," Pop said. "You can't come, but do you know where she lives?"

"Why can't I go?" she demanded.

"This is private." Pop shook her head. "Sorry, kiddo."

"Kiddo?! I'm 11! And there is no way I'm giving you her address if you won't let me join you. Sorry!" And with that, she picked up her Victoria Beckham purse, threw it over her shoulder, and got up. "See ya!"

And then she was gone.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
7:41 AM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012  
**

Claire had enough of Massie's pre-planned outfits to last a lifetime, or at least the rest of the school year. After fingering a white Ella Moss skirt with gold embroidery, she gave it up in favor of extremely tight bright black straight-leg DKNY jeans, which hung below a long-sleeve charcoal-gray cowl-neck Guess top. With it, she slipped on black knee-high high-heel layered cowgirl boots. She found dangling from a hanger next to the outfit an assortment of necklaces, which she dumped over her head. The white-gold and pearl mix was too much for her, but she didn't know that, so she happily skipped downstairs. "Hi, Kendra!" she greeted Massie's mother in her old happy-go-lucky tone.

"Hi, Claire." Kendra smiled warmly, holding in a groan at the girl's choice of jewelry. "We have chocolate-chip pancakes this morning."

"Ooh, that sounds great." Claire sank into a chair and pulled out her phone. She'd promised Judi that she would call. The phone rang four times. Then there was a muted shuffling noise. "Mom?"

"Claire! Honey, it's so nice to talk to you. How's it going?"

"It's great, Mom, and-" She was all set to tell Judi everything about her new status as Beta Of The Sixth Grade, but she was speaking right into Judi's jaw-cracking yawn. "Is everything okay?"

"Listen, sweetie, it's before five in the morning here. Can I get a little sleep and call you back later?"

"Sure, that's fine." She snapped the device shut and dropped it into the Diane von Furstenburg purse that was draped over the back of her seat, her cheeks burning bright red. How was she so stupid that she couldn't remember a time difference?

"Are you alright, Claire? You look pale," Kendra observed as she sat down, picking at a container of yogurt. She spooned a miniscule bite into her mouth.

"Yeah, thanks." She sighed and stood up, scraping her chair back. "I'm gonna go get ready. Kristen's coming over here in half-an-hour." She'd adopted Massie's habit of never asking but telling. However, she couldn't be that rude to an adult, so she added, "I hope that's okay?"

"Yes, of course," Kendra told her absently. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." Her eyes flicked around the room, and her mouth was twisted in a confused grimace. "Oh!" Suddenly, she leapt up and raced upstairs.

Claire shook her head, her blonde hair swinging, and followed her. She turned right into Massie's room and brushed her teeth, then picked up the brand-new laptop Massie's mother had bought for her and turned it on. As she waited for it to boot up, she texted Kristen.

**CLAIREBEAR: Where r u?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: i thought i waz supposed 2 cum over at 8:15. i'm still in bed.  
CLAIREBEAR: We hav a lot 2 get done. Maybe u should get over here now.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Waz that an order? Don't bcome Massie Block on me.  
CLAIREBEAR: ;) Don't worry. Nething i should do b4 u get here?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Nah. i'll try 2 b over by eight, k?  
CLAIREBEAR: Perf.**

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
8:04 AM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012**

"God, I'm so glad I can actually wear what I want now," Kristen remarked, settling onto Massie's bed in gray Hollister sweats and a neon green Adidas pullover.

Claire glanced down at her outfit, which consisted of the latest Massie-approved fashion trends, and kept her mouth shut.

Kristen laughed. "Ready?"

"We don't get a minute to take a break?" Claire whined, as though she hadn't been the one demanding that her friend come over early.

"No," Kristen decreed. "We have to design tests, not to mention get food out, and, and-"

Claire closed a hand over her slender, bony wrist. "One at a time. Let's start with the tests."

"Alright," Kristen breathed, pulling two sheets of looseleaf paper out of the Gucci she'd stolen from Massie. "We'll write down any ideas we have and share when we're done."

"Heart!" Claire sang out, parroting Alicia. She accepted a pen from the blonde opposite her.

"Hmm," Kristen muttered, tapping her chin with her pointer finger. "Oh!" She scribbled something down, then added a couple more words as she got into her groove.

Within a few minutes, the girls had compiled this list:

- Separate the girls into the seven cabanas and monitor what they talk about (whether they discuss clothes, grades, the Witty Commitee, etc.).  
- Let them loose in Massie's closet and challenge them to create an amazing outfit.  
- Have them fill out forms and see who has the most in common with us.  
- Give them a test to see whether they're smart enough to join the Witty Commitee.

"There's two things wrong," Kristen decided immediately.

"What?" Claire stared fixedly at the sheet, rereading each item. "They look good to me."

"Well, first, the outfit thing is ridiculous."

"Why?" Claire demanded, blushing.

"Wasn't the point of the Witty Commitee to be a kind of model for OCD? To show them that you don't have to have impeccable to taste to be a leader?"

"I guess," Claire acknowledged, "but do you really want to be walking around with an LBR? And everytime you meet someone new, you're going to have to introduce her as part of your clique. And..."

"Enough," Kristen ordered. "I get your point. But the clothes contest will count for less than the others, because it doesn't matter nearly as much."

"But-"

Kristen held her hand up. "I am the Alpha." She let that sink in before adding, "And the other problem is obvious."

"Now what?" Claire scanned the proposals bemusedly.

"What if we end up with more than four girls?" Kristen snapped in a duh! voice.

Claire's eyes brightened. "How 'bout we split them into groups and we can come up with, like, challenges, and, I don't know, see which girls work the best together?"

Kristen grinned widely. "_That_... is a great idea."

"K, so you can write the test and I'll assign each one a cabana," Claire suggested.

"Great." They slammed hands, then got to work.

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
11:18 AM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012**

"I'm leaving!" Massie announced. "This town is so D2M!"

"What? Why?" William demanded as his phone rang. He was just removing it from his pocket when Massie snatched the thin white device and chucked it over her shoulder. She smirked in satisfaction when she heard it slam and shatter. William's eyes narrowed, but he didn't mention it.

"I'm having a crisis!" Massie exclaimed, running her hands through her hair as was her nervous, annoyed habit.

"About?" William didn't move, but his eyes twinkled, as she though he was used to, and amused by, Massie's Drama Queen sequence. Which he was. He'd seen it too often.

Massie slammed the cover of her Kate Spade suitcase and hauled it over to the door. "Pack your stuff, Dad. We're leaving."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Massie scrambled to her feet and crossed her arms over her flat chest. She was almost never dismissed this way. "_No_?"

"No," William reiterated. "I was reading this parenting book-"

"A parenting book?" Massie repeated scornfully. "Do you _know_ about all the shit they put in those?"

"I don't appreciate hearing that word, Massie," William continued, undeterred. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was reading a parenting book, and it said that sooner or later, the child will begin to mature and their world will broaden."

"And?"

"And, as their world broadens, they'll realize they're not the center of it."

"I think I would know if I wasn't the center of the world." Massie fought a laugh. Talk about a load of bullshit.

"I'll leave you for a minute and give you a chance to understand," William offered sarcastically. "But we're not going anywhere."

"Do you even know what happened?" Massie screamed after him

"Would you like to tell me?" William stepped away from the door.

She would have kept it to herself and retained the stitch of dignity she had left, but she had to tell somebody. "Pop 'n' Lolly fire/hired Dylan when they could have had me. Me! They chose Dylan Marvil over Massie Block!"

She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn William rolled his eyes. Then he left.

"Love you too, Dad," she muttered, swatting angrily at the tears that were pouring down her cheeks. "Thanks a million."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
FRONT PORCH  
1:58 PM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012  
**

Kristen and Claire watched in silence as scores of girls climbed out of their limos and straggled toward them. Out of the blue, Kristen turned to her friend. "I've decided you're my official Beta," she said.

"Oh, good. Cuz I really didn't want to audition for a spot in my best friend's clique." For a horrified moment, she thought that Kristen would deny it. But she didn't. And then the first girl trudged up the steps and greeted them.

"Hi!" Kristen smiled. "Name, please?"

"Lani Miller," she answered.

"Cabana Three," Kristen hissed to Claire as she checked off the box next to Miller, Lani.

"Come with me," she heard Claire say before she had to tackle the next person. After an hour, everyone had arrived. Quickly, the girls ran inside and switched on the monitors for the security cameras, which were strategically positioned in the corners of the cabanas so no one would notice them.

"I can't believe so many people came," Kristen marveled.

"Hold on, let's make the announcment." Claire held the microphone that connected her to the loudspeaker system they'd asked Kendra to install. "Hi, this is Claire Lyons, the Beta of the Witty Commitee."

"And I'm Kristen Gregory, the Alpha. In 20 minutes, we'll be set up and ready to bring you inside. But for now, mingle with your cabana-mates and get to know people!"

At the same time, they giggled, "This is Kristen Gregory and Claire Lyons, saying We Heart You."


	19. Pretty Commitee Out, Witty Commitee In

**So guess what? Mikky-good-luck-charlie-lover pointed out something very important about the last chapter. It turns out that Kendra isn't in Beverly Hills with Massie. Obviously, I knew it, you knew it, everyone knew it, but we all forgot. Except her. So a shout-out to her for noticing. I fixed it so Massie's talking to her father, BTW. So good for Mikky-good-luck-charlie-lover. And BTW, the OC Mikayla is based on her.**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

* * *

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
2:14 PM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012**

"This is so cool!" Claire exclaimed. "I think I'm gonna be a security guard when I grow up."

"If you say so," Kristen murmured. The volume on the TV was as high as it would go, but she could barely hear what the girls in the cabanas were saying. The cameras were too far away from them. "Alright, come on, let's go."

"Hold on! Don't you need to write down what they're talking about?"

"I can't hear what they're talking about, Kuh-laire," Kristen snapped. "And it's cuz _you_ keep blabbing."

"Sorry," she muttered, retreating toward the closet. The amazing outfits gave her an idea. "Um, maybe you should change before the perfect 10 test. You can't tell them to look great if you don't."

"That's true," Kristen admitted. She grabbed a hanger, and in a few minutes was adorned in a simple, flowing blue lace dress that hit her knees. With it, she slipped on black pumps and an onyx ring with matching hoops. "Better?"

"Much," Claire complimented. "Ready?"

"Let's go."

They sauntered downstairs and walked around back toward the cabanas. Kristen knocked loudly on the door to the first one, and waited until a cluster of girls opened it giddily. "Claire will lead you to the living room," she instructed loudly, then moved onto the next one. Their system worked well, and before 2:30, the girls were grouped together on couches and chairs.

Claire clapped once, but before she could say anything, Layne, Kori, Strawberry, and Mikayla stood up, their eyes glinting.

"I thought _everyone _had to try out!" Layne yelled.

"Yeah!" the others echoed.

"Claire is my Beta!" Kristen hollered back. "If you don't like it, you can leave."

Grudgingly, Mikayla sat back down. But the others marched out.

"Now that we're rid of them," Kristen rolled her eyes, "we can give you the next test." Kendra materialized in the back of the room. "This is Massie's mother. And no," she added over the roar of the crowd, "Massie is not coming back. Anyway, Massie's mother, Kendra, will be administering the clothing test. I will be in charge of the IQ quiz, and Claire will teach you how to fill out our applications. Clear?"

There was a muted "Yes," and then the room came alive with action as the girls swarmed toward Kristen, asking, "Which group are we in?"

"Oh, sorry," she said, flustered. She grabbed a piece of paper and read off each girl's assignment. "When you're done with each test, your leader will tell you where to go next. Okay?"

After all the questions were answered, everyone led the girls off.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: This is tiring.  
CLAIREBEAR: No kidding.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: How r the apps going?  
CLAIREBEAR: Fine. How's the test?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: We seem 2 hav pretty smart peeps. There hasn't been trouble yet.  
KENDRABLOCK: I h8 2 interrupt, but I can't find the sheet you gave me on the standards on which to score the girls.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: It's in the third drawer of the desk.  
KENDRABLOCK: Thx.  
CLAIREBEAR: That was interesting. I didn't know Massie's mom texted.  
SEXYSPORTSBAE: U learn sumthing new every day. ;)**

**BEVERLY HILLS  
STUDIO CHARMANTE  
11:28 AM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012  
**

Obviously there was no such thing as a weekend in the world of modeling. "Are we done?" Alicia moaned.

"No way." Pop shook her head. "Are their folders ready?"

"Given." Alicia rolled her eyes and sat back.

"They're coming in four hours! This is no time to get lazy, Alicia," Lolly reprimanded sternly. "Get a glass of lemonade and a ten-minute break if you need one."

Immediately, she leaped up and strolled outside, leaving her handbag on her chair. The fresh air felt amazing on her sweaty neck and forehead.

She was looking forward to modeling, obviously, but the wait was becoming a little too much for her to handle. Patience was not one of Alicia's virtues. Not only that, she missed Massie. She knew that if the Alpha was here, she'd be able to cope with the long, hot days, but without her, Alicia felt lost. Massie made her whole.

Sighing, she threw open the glass doors and walked back into the studio, where Pop and Dylan were having a heated argument.

"No way!" Pop screamed at the top of her lungs, waving her arm and displacing a neatly stacked pile of papers, which fluttered down to the floor.

"Um, knock-knock!" Dylan placed her hands on her hips. "We can't model without our Alpha."

Sparks flew in Alicia's mind. Massie! Dylan wanted Massie back too!

"Yeah," she agreed stubbornly.

"Stay out of this," Lolly snapped, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Cool it."

"No! We are in charge. We cannot have a little redheaded pest questioning our desicions!"

"Do you know who I am?" Dylan thundered. "I am Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter! My mom's crew is managing you. She's giving you an exclusive interview on the Daily Grind, for Gawd's sake!"

"So?" Pop smirked. "We can do just fine without her. We don't need any of you."

With that, she shot a meaningful glare at Lolly and picked up the phone to call the new girls who she hoped would be good enough to replace the "redheaded pest."

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
11:46 AM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012**

"Do you need something?"

"They fired us," Dylan bawled, running to embrace her friend.

Massie smoothly disentangled herself and stepped back. "So?" She raised one plucked eyebrow and replicated Pop's signature expression perfectly.

"Come on." Dylan reached for the Alpha again. "We want to be friends. Can't we just put the past behind us?"

Behind her, Alicia nodded vigorously.

"I guess." Massie sighed, a smile creeping across her face. "Come here, you guys." She fell to her back on her bed, and her Beta and Gamma engulfed her. When they finally gave her breathing room, she sat up and reached once again for her suitcase. "So, back to Westchester?"

"Back to Westchester."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
CABANAS  
2:58 PM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012**

Claire walked slowly around the room, bending subtly over the girls' shoulders as she'd watched her teachers do countless times. One by one, the Witty Commitee wannabes finished their applications and began chatting softly. When they were all done, Claire sent them off to Kendra and accepted the next group.

This was easy, mindless work, which gave her time to think about the things she really wanted to. Like, what if Massie and the rest of the Pretty Commitee came back and tried to take over OCD again? And she knew that if they tried, they'd succeed. And, if and when that happened, would the Witty Commitee go down the drain? Would everyone once again bow down to Massie Block?

Her head was spinning. She sat down on a pale green loveseat and considered her options. She could either stick to her guns and declare everlasting loyalty to the Witty Commitee, no matter how it might affect her in the long run. Or she could run as fast as humanly possible in the opposite direction, toward ADD, the nearest public school. _Or _she could get on her knees in front of the Pretty Commitee and beg them to take her back. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to attempt any except number two.

Her hands were cold and clammy, and her chapped lips and cuticles alike were bleeding from the constant nibbling, yet she had no reason to believe that the pretty Commitee was ever returning. She even convinced herself that they weren't, and by the end of the second session, she'd stopped panicking. She even thought that there was no way they would possibly leave California.

But, even though she didn't know it, she thought wrong.

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
12:29 PM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012**

Seemingly without a hint of worry, three gorgeous girls went to confront their parents.

"Mom," Dylan pleaded in the baby voice she knew Merri-Lee couldn't resist.

"Oh, Dyl, sweetie! Hold on." She stepped out of her meeting and crouched in the corridor with her daughter. "What's up?"

"I have to leave." She pouted and batted her eyelashes, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Please?" She squinted her eye enough that she could fake a tear, but wiped it away before her mother noticed it wasn't real.

"What happened?" Merri-Lee exclaimed, sitting Indian-style on the carpeted tile.

"Pop 'n' Lolly chose all new models and kicked all of us out. They... they were sick of the drama. Or something." Her pale green eyes gleamed.

"That's terrible." Merri-Lee sympathized with her children as her mother never had with her, but she couldn't move heaven and Earth to please them. Especially when she was in the middle of an extremely important conference. "But we're not going back to Westchester. Whether you hate the twins or not, I'm still sponsoring them. You have no idea how much the ratings will shoot up!" As though they weren't high enough already.

"But-"

Merri-Lee placed a smooth hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'll let William, Ally, or Len take you home. But I can't."

And that was final.

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
12:31 PM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012**

Massie wasn't doing much better with William. "Puh-lease?"

"No." He was kind but firm. "You asked me this earlier. We're not going anywhere. End of story."

"Why nawt? The others are leaving." She wasn't positive if this was strictly true or not, but she didn't care.

"Well..." He pressed his index fingers against his pale gray temples. "I don't know why we can't." He shrugged. "If the other parents say it's okay, I'm in."

Massie threw her arms around his waist. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcomewelcomewelcome. Now, come, sweetheart, go pack."

"Okay!" She ran toward her bedroom.

She had known all along that this argument was hers in the bag.

**BEVERLY HILLS  
GOLDEN ISLES  
12:34 PM  
DECEMBER 8, 2012**

"Massie y Dylan están volviendo a Westchester. Me gustaría ir con ellos." Alicia stated her case calmly and clearly, then politely stepped back and waited for their desicion. From years of experience, she'd discovered this was the best way of handling Ally and Len.

Her mother spoke first. As she opened her mouth, Alicia crossed her fingers and tightened her full lips. "En unos pocos meses, no voy a poder viajar." Ally rubbed her belly as she spoke. "Aquí o allá. Elija. No más movimiento de ida y vuelta."

"Hay."

"En este momento, esto es lo del bebé. Si la Alianza se siente bien, podemos usted y sus amigos retirar." Len glanced adoringly at his wife. "¿Estás segura de que estás cómodo?"

"Buena," she insisted. "Alicia es nuestra hija." With a smile, she grabbed Alicia into a hug. The girl's face smashed against her swollen stomach.

"Gracias, gracias!" She thanked them profusely. She wasn't going to be the odd-one-out. The Pretty Commitee was going to rule OCD, once and for all.


	20. Make It or Break It

**_S_o... drum roll please... the members of the Witty Commitee are Alexia Smythe, submitted by KatKat972, Mikayla Manser, submitted my Mikky-good-luck-charlie-lover, and Maeve DeLuca, submitted by Boycrazy1025. Thank you for all the applicants!**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

**P.S. Mikky-good-luck-charlie-lover and I are co-writing a story. It's called Alpha Games: Attack of the Alphas and will be pulished later this weekend. :) Tell us what you think!**

* * *

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
CAFE  
10:56 AM  
DECEMBER 10, 2012**

Up until two minutes ago, the cafe had been ringing with the sounds of more than 100 girls chatting, giggling, and eating lunch. But as Kristen and Claire strolled in as though they didn't have a care in the world, the room became deathly quiet.

Finally, a small girl with eerie violet eyes broke the silence. "Do you have the list?" she asked excitedly.

"We do." Kristen smiled and waved a sheet of paper around tantalizingly.

They took their sweet time purchasing their lunches: a slice of pizza and water for Kristen; a bland salad and apple cider for Claire. Finally, they sat down at their table.

"Okay, our Gamma is Alexia Smythe."

A girl with wavy blonde hair down to her hips and entrancing blue eyes walked over. She was wearing tight straight-leg Citizens of Humanity jeans with silver slingback sandals. She'd paired it with a cerulean lace cami and an Alice&Olivia floral-print blouse.

She earned a grin from Kristen and a thumbs-up from Claire.

"Our Delta," Kristen proclaimed slowly. "Is Mikayla Manser!"

She strutted over, her auburn tresses flowing behind her. In skinny white Seven jeans, a tight blue Fendi tube top, and a leather jacket, she was eye-catching and seemingly invincible.

"Congratulations," Claire said warmly.

"Thanks." Mikayla plopped down and stared out at the sea of eager girls.

Kristen snatched a tomato from Claire's salad, popped it in her mouth, and continued. "And last but not least, our Epsilon is..."

"Maeve DeLuca!" Claire finished.

A cheer erupted from a table in the corner, and about five hands pushed a girl towards their table. There were shouts of, "Yeah, Maeve!" and "Good going, girl!"

"Loyal friends. Probably an Alpha in her own group," Kristen noted. She didn't have time to say anything else before the girl was upon them.

"I'm Maeve," she said, adding a blinding smile.

"No kidding," Kristen couldn't help shooting back. She took in the Epsilon's outfit: a gray pleated Ralph Lauren miniskirt with a buttoned-to-the-top white Miu Miu cardigan. On her feet were classic white Chanel flats.

"Climb up," Claire hissed.

Everyone hurried to stand on the table. They raised their hands, fingers entwined, and shouted, "To the Witty Commitee!"

"The Witty Commit..." The girls' voices trailed off as everyone turned to look at the door.

Because marching into the cafeteria were Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and the former leader of them all, Massie Block.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
CAFE  
11:09 AM  
DECEMBER 10, 2012**

Kristen didn't know what to tell her clique, but she figured she couldn't say anything until she knew what Massie's intentions were. So she marched the group toward her old Alpha. While she was deciding on what level of formality was called for, Claire took charge.

"Hi, Massie." She smirked coolly.

"Who's this?" was the first thing out of the brunette's mouth.

Kristen regained control. "_This_ is the Witty Commitee. Me, the Alpha, Claire, the Beta, Lexi, the Gamma, Mikayla, the Delta, and Maeve, the Epsilon."

"I see." Massie's eyes flashed, but she couldn't tell whether it was from anger, fear, sadness, or a mixture of the three. "Nice to meet you."

"We've only been going to school together for four months. And you know _me_." Mikayla rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the other girls.

"Whatevs." Massie dismissed her with a wave of a ring-encrusted hand.

"I thought you said she wasn't coming back," Maeve hissed.

"I was obviously wrong." Then Kristen looked at Massie head-on. "Why are you back anyway?"

"We'd had enough of Hollywood," she stated simply. She raised her arms to the crowd. "The Pretty Commitee is back!"

A chorus of hoots and hollers filled the cafeteria, but they came only from the table by the garbage cans.

"_Layme_?" Massie spat.

"I guess that's the best you can do." Alexia gave her a sickly-sweet smile and tossed her hair, remembering back to the moment at PMS where she'd lost her best friend Massie Block to the Ahnnabees. She hadn't looked back since, and neither had Massie. But now she was on top, and God knew she'd use that to her advantage, starting by making the girl's life miserable.

With matching victorious smiles, Kristen led Claire, Alexia, Mikayla, and Maeve into the hall.

Finally, score one for Kristen and the Witty Commitee.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
CAFE  
11:14 AM  
DECEMBER 10, 2012**

"Come on, Mass, let's get out of here." Alicia tugged on her friend's arm. She felt awkwardly big-boobed and over-developed compared to those tiny, muscular girls.

And that was nothing compared to Dylan's overwhelming fat hang-up. In her mind, she was a giant balloon, just about ready to pop. She felt so bloated, so disgusting... The sight of all this food was making her sick. "Yeah," she agreed.

"Fine." Massie spun on her heel and stomped away, leaving the others to follow.

"What happened?" Alicia wondered.

"Kristen made a new clique, that's what happened," Dylan snorted.

"No shit. I mean, why is everyone so loyal to them?"

"I don't know!"

Massie shook her head. "We need a plan."

"Do you have one?" Alicia asked craftily.

"Almost."

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
SCIENCE  
11:46 AM  
DECEMBER 10, 2012**

Dylan glared out the window at the lightly falling snow, effectively tuning her teacher out.

All of a sudden, the lights shut off. And then, with a whir, the SmartBoard powered down. That was when the heat decided to stop working.

Dylan rubbed her hands over her bare arms. She was already freezing. The snow fell harder and harder. Flakes were starting to blanket the ground.

"Stay calm," ordered Ms. Lora unnecessarily. Most of the class had taken out iPhones, Droids, Motorolas, or Nokias and commenced to take pictures to post to their Facebooks and Instagrams. Not one person had bothered to ask what was going on. Fifth period Science wasn't full of froofy idiots like most of Dylan's classes.

She paged the office, but the intercom wasn't working either. Then the loudspeaker crackled to life and a static-y message played through the school. "Good afternoon, OCD. As you know, a power outage has occured. We advise classes to continue their work if possible and to not panic. If we cannot solve this problem in one hour, we will hold early dismissal." There was more, but no one heard it because, just then, the prinicipal's voice died off.

"Okay, phones away," Ms. Lora ordered. "We're going to play an interactive game."

"Oh, goody," Dylan muttered, sliding her phone into the pocket of her satin Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt dress.

"Everyone stand on their desk."

Uncertainly, the girls clambered up.

"We are going to say the alphabet. You may not communicate. If two or more of you talk at the same time, you're out. If you say the wrong letter, you're out. If it takes longer than four seconds between letters, the last person to go wins. Ready, go."

"Uh, A," Dylan said.

"B." "C." They got to M before three girls spoke at once. Then the game fell apart.

In a few minutes, the lights started to slowly blink back on.

"No," Dylan whispered. "No..." She crossed her fingers, her toes, her knees. "No!"

Then they went back off. The sky outside was completely dark. "Yes!"

A hall moniter came down the corridor to tell the sixth grade that they'd be in Gym A to wait for their parents or guardians to pick them up.

**HOLAGURRL: My mom can take us all home.  
MASSIEKUR: So can mine.  
HOLAGURRL: But Kuh-laire's at ur house.  
MASSIEKUR: Whatevs. She's nawt keeping my room, tho.  
BIGREDHEAD: U tell her, Mass!**

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
GYM A  
12:53 PM  
DECEMBER 10, 2012**

The Witty Commitee made sure they sat as far as they possibly could from their hated counterpart.

"Why can't we all be friends?" Claire whined.

"Because we can't." Kristen was now the sixth-grade OCD Alpha, and if that job came with the responsibility of making sure they were every bit as nasty to the Pretty Commitee as they possibly could be, so be it.

Claire's eyes drooped, as did the corners of her lips.

"Cheer up," soothed Maeve. "We're popular, pretty, smart, what could you want?"

Claire sighed. "I dunno. I guess I just can't stand the fighting."

The doors swung open, but in the pitch-black, no one could see who the intruders were.

"It's just Briarwood!" a voice shouted. "Sixth grade, right?"

"Yes," replied their class advisor, Mrs. Thomas.

The overhead lights finally clicked back on. Through the floor-to-ceiling glass, the students could see the snow careening toward the ground. They could also see the group of too-cute-to-be-true boys that headed up the group entering the gym.

"Look at him," Claire hissed, turning Kristen's head to the right. "Look! Omigod, he's adorable."

"He _is_?" Kristen asked skeptically.

"Um, _yes_." She smoothed back her hair and rattled her bracelets slightly. In the quiet, all heads turned toward her. But she kept her voice to a whisper. "Look at his _eyes_." One blue, one green, both beautiful.

The Briarwood hotties walked over to sit next to the Witty Commitee.

"Hey," greeted a boy with shaggy, medium-blonde hair and chocolate eyes. "I'm Derrick."

"Josh." Spanish with just a hint of accent.

"Chris Plovert."

"Kemp."

"Cameron Fisher. Call me Cam."

**THE RANGE ROVER  
BACKSEAT  
1:29 PM  
DECEMBER 10, 2012**

The girls huddled together, Massie in the middle, pretending it was because they were cold, but truthfully, they wanted to hear Massie's revenge plan.

"All we have to do is remind OCD that _we're _in charge. Nawt them." Massie shook her caramel-highlighted mane out of her face. "Easy."

"And _how_ do we do that?" Alicia wondered, wrapping her Gucci parka over her chest.

"Still working." Massie tapped her manicured nails on her lap for a few seconds before exclaiming, "Got it! I'm sure some of those girls who tried out for the Witty Commitee aren't so happy that they didn't get picked. All we have to do is take the next-best."

"Since when has Massie Block settled for "next-best?" Dylan demanded. "We need a way to snatch whatever-their-names-are back from the Witty Commitee. If _we_ have them, we're golden."

"We won't get them." An Alpha always needed to know when something wasn't worth it. "We'll be wasting our time."

"So who do we take?" Dylan inquired.

"We'll hunt around," Massie instructed. "Stay low, and be on the lookout for someone with PP."

"Done," Alicia said.

"Done," Dylan added.

"And done." Massie smiled. Being an Alpha was easier than it looked.

"So, anyway, what do you want to do this afternoon?" Alicia asked.

"Snowball fight?" suggested Dylan hopefully.

"No way. Spa?"

"Yes!" Alicia smiled brightly, shaking out her fingers as though they were on fire. "I need to exfoliate."

"Please never do that again," Massie begged.

"Why?"

"It reminds me of the Ahnnabees."

Dylan liked makeup and nail polish, but she wasn't obsessed the way her friends were. But instead of speaking her mind, she mustered up a grin. "That sounds great." She figured Massie had enough problems.

"Good." Massie beamed back, but her eyes didn't twinkle as they normally did.

Maybe they were all a little stressed out.

* * *

**Pretty Commitee or Witty Commitee? Review!**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**


	21. Prepare For Battle

**Hey guyz! Do two things for me, pretty please ;): First, check out the story I'm co-writing with Mikky-good-luck-charlie-lover called Alpha Games: Attack of the Alphas. R&R! Also, check out BaconCupcakes' announcement!**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

* * *

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
SOCIAL STUDIES  
9:07 AM  
DECEMBER 12, 2012**

Kristen Gregory was not good at being in charge, and she had completely underestimated the responsibility it took to head up an entire Clique. First of all, her mother would barely let her out of the house to hang out with them, so they didn't have any Witty Commitee customs, traditions, or inside jokes. Not only that, Claire had been an absolute nervous wreck since Monday, and she had no idea whether it was because of the boys or the fact that the Pretty Commitee had come back.

But the worst part was that Kristen had no clue what to do about Massie, Alicia, and Dylan. They'd been lying low the past couple of days, and she was sure that meant they were about to attack. But what could she do about it? So she did something she tried never to do. Ignoring the glares from the Pretty Commitee's Alpha and Beta, she pulled out the chipped silver Motorola her father had finally broken down and bought for her.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: Do ne of u hav friends who would b willing 2 take one 4 the team?  
SPREADTHELEXILUV: What do u mean?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: We need some1 2 try to integrate themeselves in2 the Pretty Commitee and figure out their plan 2 take us down.  
MIKKYMOUSE: What about Layne?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Ur kidding.  
THELOVELYEVE: i hav a friend who would work. Her name's Vail Collins.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Cute?  
THELOVELYEVE: Yep.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Attitude?  
THELOVELYEVE: Lots of it.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Perf. Do u have her number?  
THELOVELYEVE: 914-383-1240  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Hi, r u Vail Collins?  
COLLIECRAZY: Depends on who's asking.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Kristen Gregory.  
COLLIECRAZY: That's me.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Would u like 2 help out the Witty Commitee a little bit?  
COLLIECRAZY: Sure. How?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: I want u 2 try and join the Pretty Commitee. Could u find out how they're planning 2 take us down?  
COLLIECRAZY: U bet. ;)**

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
CAFE  
11:35 AM  
DECEMBER 12, 2012**

"Yes! They're sitting together," Alexia whispered behind her moisturized, manicured hand.

"Good work, Eve," Kristen congratulated Maeve with a smile.

Maeve shook her head. "It's all her. She's an amazing actress."

Claire glowered as she watched Vail giggle with Alicia. Once, the Beta pointed toward the Witty Commitee's table, and both girls cracked up laughing.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: how's it going?  
COLLIECRAZY: tell u l8er  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: meet u at Vanilla Bean after skl?  
COLLIECRAZY: yeah**

"She's doing fine," Kristen reported.

"We can tell," Claire grumbled.

Alexia shifted in her seat, eventually voicing the opinion that had been working its way through Kristen's head. "The Pretty Commitee was made to be on top. Why are we even trying to change destiny?"

"I don't believe in destiny," Claire broke in. "It's a lame excuse for waiting for something to happen instead of making it happen. While the Pretty Commitee is down for the count, we need to take charge and show them what we're worth. Maybe we can _change_ destiny." It was the longest, most heated speech she'd ever made.

"It's true." Everyone turned to look at Mikayla. "Nobody's perfect. Even the great-and-powerful Massie Block has to have a weakness."

"You're right," Maeve agreed. "And right now, the more trust she puts into Vail, the easier it will be to take her down."

"As long as she doesn't decide she likes the Pretty Commitee better than us," Kristen worried. "She could turn traitor and we wouldn't even know it."

"She won't," Maeve declared confidently. "She would _never_ do that."

"Then we have nothing to worry about," Mikayla pointed out. "We'll wait until Vail has something to tell us at the Vanilla Bean."

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
CAFE  
11:43 AM  
DECEMBER 12, 2012**

Massie Block couldn't keep the smile off her face. Maybe the Witty Commitee was the coolest clique right now, but obviously the Pretty Commitee's attractive magnet still existed. Already, a girl who could easily have made the LMNOPs back at PMS had approached her and her friends and struck up a conversation. Her name was Vail Collins.

"Tell her," Alicia muttered close to Massie's ear.

"Why?"

"Maybe she's the one," Alicia replied.

Massie turned to Vail with a conspiratorial smile. "Guess what?"

The girl's eyes lit up at being let in on this important tidbit of information. "What?"

"We have a foolproof plan for taking the Witty Commitee down."

"What is it?" Vail asked eagerly.

"We're going to take on two trainees, very secretly, of course, and have them figure out the Witty Commitee's deepest, darkest, secrets. Then we'll blackmail them and tear that little clique down. And you could be one of them."

"Ooh, I'd love to!" Vail squealed. She looked like a happy, bubbly 11-year-old, but inside, her heart was pounding. She had to make a desicion that would impact her for the rest of the school year, or possibly until she moved away from Westchester. Pretty Commitee, or Witty Commitee?

**WESTCHESTER  
VANILLA BEAN  
3:02 PM  
DECEMBER 12**

"So what's the deal?" Kristen leaned across the table to hear Vail's answer.

"They're going to hire two girls to scope you guys out. They want to blackmail you into LBR status."

"You're one of them, aren't you?" the Alpha demanded.

"Yeah." Vail beamed. "Isn't it great?"

"It's perfect. You can lie to them."

"Exactly."

Claire rolled her eyes. She knew this was never going to work out. Sooner or later, Massie would find out, and all five of them would be dead. But Kristen didn't seem to be thinking this through.

"Would you like to be the Omega of the Witty Commitee?" she blurted.

"Wow, Delta of one clique and Omega of another," Vail giggled. "I'd be honored."

Correction: all six.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASTER BEDROOM  
3:08 PM  
DECEMBER 12, 2012**

Massie hovered at the foot of her mother's bed, wishing that this was the good old days, where she'd just run in and dive-bomb into the sheets.

"Yes, Massie?" Kendra slipped a bookmark in between the pages of _The Devil Wears Prada_ and dropped the hardcover on the down pillow next to her.

"Since I'm here, Kuh-laire's nawt going to be using my room anymore, is she?"

"Where else is she going to go?" Kendra wanted to know. "She can't stay in the guesthouse by herself."

"Why nawt?"

"She's a child. Who's going to make her breakfast and dinner and make sure she stays alive? This isn't _Home Alone_, sweetheart."

"Inez has a sister," Massie shrugged. "And you could check on her."

"I don't think she'd like that very much." Kendra laughed. "Your room is certainly big enough to share."

A smirk crept across the brunette's face. "Okay," she said agreeably, and skipped to her bedroom to wait for Claire.

**RIVERA MANSION  
ALICIA'S ROOM  
3:13 PM  
DECEMBER 12, 2012**

Lazily, Alicia circled random answers to her homework as she thought about her social status at OCD. Technically, as much as she hated to admit it, the Pretty Commitee was now the B-List clique. Sure, Massie could say it was more complicated than that all she wanted, but facts were facts.

Since she couldn't focus on the worksheet in front of her, Alicia opted for putting together the best outfit any sixth-grader had ever seen. She made the trip from her desk to her walk-in closet and stared at the vast amount of clothes just waiting to be combined into a glorious ensemble.

She picked a bow ruffle front sheer chiffon Rock&Republic top with a bubble hem. The perfect pair of pants were skinny dark rinse Calvin Kleins. She added gray Jimmy Choo ankle boots, then clomped over to her mirror for a basic check. She sifted through her bags until she came upon an elephant-colored textured-leather Tory Burch purse with a gold designer plaque. She unsnapped the detachable shoulder strap, which she placed on her bureau. Then she laid the pocketbook to the side and slid large-diamond Tiffany studs through her pierced ears. Lastly, she pried the green-patterned case she'd used yesterday off her iPhone 4S and attatched a white quilted one. She slung the handbag over her shoulder and grinned at herself. Tomorrow, she'd add mascara, but right now, she looked as good as she ever had. After one last supermodel-esque pose, she changed out of the clothing she planned to wear tomorrow.

She put on pajamas and climbed into bed, where she selected a bottle of Essie's Turquoise and Caicos nail polish. After a quick manicure, she put it away, admired her nails for about three minutes, then went downstairs to see her mother.

Ally's pregnancy bump was beginning to actually show, and soon she'd have to switch to maternity clothing.

"¿Puedo ir al centro comercial con Dylan?" She knew she didn't have to ask; her mother always let her go to the mall.

And sure enough: "Si," her mom replied. "Que se diviertan."

"Gracias." Alicia placed a quick call to her redheaded friend, and forty minutes later they were smack in the middle of the Westchester, breathing in the cool air and deciding which designer store to start with.

"BCBG," suggested Dylan.

"Sephora," Alicia argued.

"How about we start with Juicy Couture and work right?" Dylan proposed.

"Perfect."

And, armed with platinum American Express cards tucked securely into designer wallets, they headed off for a major shopping spree. It hadn't occured to either of them to call Massie.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
4:12 PM  
DECEMBER 12, 2012**

"Gawd, you took _forever_," Massie fake-yawned.

"Why were you waiting?" Claire retaliated.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Now that we're, for want of a better word, _fighting_, I don't really want to be sharing a room with you."

"Same." Claire busied herself on her phone.

"Look up." When she did, Massie said, "So I think you should go back to the guesthouse."

"But no one's there."

"No shit. But you're not staying in here."

"Did Kendra say it was okay to kick me out?"

"Uh, no. Which is why I have to deal with you. Which is why, if you don't me to make your life a misery, you'll do as I say."

"You're not the boss of me anymore."

"This is _my_ house and _my _room." She didn't have to say more than that.

"Fine. What do you want, Your Royal Highness?" she mocked sarcastically.

"First of all, you may nawt keep wearing my clothing. Get your own. Secondly, you are, ahbviously, out of the Pretty Commitee, and so is Kristen. And lastly, this room will officially be used for GLU-exclusive sleepovers, which means that every Friday night through Saturday afternoon, you better stay out of here. Understood?"

"Uh-huh." Claire folded her arms. Strangely, she didn't seem to have tears in her eyes, and she wasn't blushing at all. "I'm sorry," she added.

That caught her off-guard. "What? Why?"

"Cuz the Pretty Commitee is going down." Then she whipped around and left, leaving Massie dumbstruck.

**WESTCHESTER MALL  
KATE SPADE  
4:33 PM  
DECEMBER 12, 2012**

Although they had already shopped for an hour, the girls had no intention of stopping. They each carried at least five bags, and they'd only been to three stores out of the ten they planned on visiting.

"Don't you just heart these shoes?" Dylan breathed, wobbling through the store in six-inch hot pink pumps with Plexiglass heels.

"Nawt on you." Alicia laughed, dropping her load onto a chair and watching as the clerk shot a dirty look at Dylan. "And I don't think she does either." The beauty tossed her head toward the girl at the register, who was rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to pay for any of this?" She gestured to the pile of merchandise they'd built up.

"Um, yeah," Dylan responded.

"With what?"

"These." She made her Am Ex, Visa, and Mastercard into a fan and held them up to the light. "Unlimited."

"I see." Masking her shock, she reached for a pair of glittery navy pumps, which Alicia had noticed on the back of a shelf and loved. After running them under the scanner, she read off, "On sale for $1,845. Are you _sure_, no offense, that you can afford this?"

"No, we're making it up," Dylan shot back. "Are you _sure_, no offense, that you're supposed to be asking questions?"

"Sorry, miss." With that, the clerk rang up the rest of their items and stuffed them into bags. "Enjoy."

"Gawd, was she a bitch." Alicia grinned.

"Hey, give her a break. She'd never met rich, spoiled brats quite like us," Dylan pointed out with a snicker.

"Point." Alicia drew an invisible number one in the air before turning into Prada.

They were done by 6:00. Alicia called Alex to pick them up. He dropped Dylan off at her godmother's house, where she was staying until Merri-Lee returned, if she ever did, then brought Alicia home. She threw him a smile, then scooped up her Michael Kors purse and left her driver to carry her bags inside, where Miguel, the butler who acted as an all-around servant, would take care of them.

Alicia flounced up to her room and turned on the TV. Once she went back to being the second-most popular girl in the sixth grade, member of the elite Pretty Commitee, this would be the life.

**WANG HOUSE  
DINING ROOM  
7:53 PM  
DECEMBER 12, 2012**

Vera Wang was Dylan's godmother. For all the press and money, she was a surprisingly down-to-Earth woman. She wore her long, silky black hair in a pin-straight waterfall down to her back, and small topaz stud earrings. Normally, Dylan had discovered, she ate dinner in her pajamas, and comfy velvet pants and a white beater fit the bill perfectly.

"How was your day?" she inquired once she'd swallowed her huge bite of linguine in clam sauce.

"Good. How 'bout you?" Dylan had only met Vera once or twice before this, but now that she had to live with her, she felt perfectly at ease.

"Fine, thanks." She rummaged in her no-name hobo hag for something, and came up with a small glass container. She passed it over to Dylan. "What do you think?"

She uncorked it and took a sniff. "Mmm, that's smells amazing. What is it?"

"The fifth scent in my Princess line. I'm going to call it Princess Night."

"It's beautiful. Just the right blend of sweet and fruity." She got up to give Vera a hug. "I'm so glad it's finally done."

"Me too. Do you want to have a game night?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry; you don't have to." Vera sighed and began shoveling food into her mouth.

"No, I'd love to. It's just, we never do that at my house."

"Really?" A smile flickered on her face. "What do you want to play?"

"Life?" Dylan remembered vaguely when her dad still lived with them. Ryan, Jaime, Merri-Lee, and her father would be gathered around a board, laughing and moving pieces around. Dylan, still an infant, was obviously too young to play, but she missed the friendly family atmosphere.

"Lovely." Vera left her half-empty plate on the table. "Race you to the playroom?"

"Heck, yes." And they ran across the house.

"Tie!" they both exclaimed, panting.

Vera wasn't her mother, not even close, but she was as good a substitute as Dylan ever hoped to get.


	22. Popularity, Boring?

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
SOCIAL STUDIES  
9:03 AM  
DECEMBER 27, 2012**

Kristen couldn't believe it had been close to three weeks, and the Pretty Commitee-Witty Commitee war was still at a dead end. Vail was continuing to work as a spy, but she wasn't uncovering any information that would help the Witty Commitee blackmail them.

And because Vail was lying to Massie, they hadn't found out anything important about Kristen's clique.

She knew that while the Witty Commitee was the most popular group, they should use it to their advantage. So every day, they marched into school like they ruled the world, but it wasn't enough.

Being Alpha wasn't any fun for Kristen. She missed carefree afternoons with the Pretty Commitee, where they'd drop the invincible facade and be themselves for a change. It was so much easier when Massie was in charge. Which was why she was planning on seeking out the leader this afternoon after school, just them, Alpha to Alpha, and negotiate a peace treaty.

She'd been dreading it since last night, when she'd made the fateful desicion. But she was going to follow through, whatever it took.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
ORCHESTRA  
9:41 AM  
DECEMBER 27, 2012**

Even though Claire hadn't seen him again, she still thought about Cameron Fisher. More than once, Kristen had yelled at her for zoning out during an important meeting. His eyes, one blue, one green, danced through her head, and the scent of Drakkar Noir, the cologne he'd used that day, followed her everywhere. And she remembered giddily what he'd told her. 'You're, um, really nice, and, uh, really cute. Do you want to, uh, go out sometime, maybe, Claire?'

The rest of the Witty Commitee had laughed, but Claire had accepted the offer. She was meeting him Saturday night for coffee at Starbucks.

"Claire. Claire!"

"Yeah?" She shook her head quickly and looked up at Ms. Faye.

"Scales, please." She shot a look at Claire's viola, which was leaning haphazardly against her chair.

"Sorry." She positioned it in her hand.

As the girls' instruments whined through their music, Claire took her mind away and dreamed about the Pretty Commitee.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
MATH  
10:04 AM  
DECEMBER 27, 2012**

While both her friends and ex-friends worried about the fight occuring between them, Massie worried about Merri-Lee's New Year's Yves party. She was throwing it on the West Coast for the first time, and Massie still hadn't convinced Kendra to let her go. Alicia had permission, and so did Dylan, obviously, and Massie refused to be the one left behind.

She reached up to twirl a strand of chestnut hair around her finger, which was what she always used to do when thinking about Ahnna started to drive her crazy. But she stopped herself at the last second and slowly lowered her hand.

What could she do about the party?

The only reason her parents wouldn't let her go was because they thought they were traveling too much. So she'd countered with the argument that Vera Wang would take all three of them. But William had insisted that just because she was famous didn't mean she was trustworthy. So she'd asked Merri-Lee for references. But the famous news anchor had been so busy that she hadn't gotten back to her.

Massie sighed, turning her thoughts to her friends. Secretly, in her heart of hearts, she missed the Pretty Commitee the way it used to be, when she was still innocent. What had changed? She wasn't sure.

When the bell rang, she passed up her packet, gathered her books, and raced out the door. When she skidded into her seat at Table 18, the last thing she expected was to be bombarded. But that's exactly what happened.

"Did they say yes?" Dylan demanded, shoving Alicia to the side.

"N-"

"The plane leaves tomorrow after school!" her Beta exclaimed.

"I kn-"

"What are we going to do without you?" Vail added.

Oh, yeah. She'd forgotten that even the Pretty Commitee _wannabes_ were allowed to go.

"Why can't you come?" The other trainee they'd decided on, Zara Warren, widened her huge brown eyes in disbeilef.

"Cuz I'm going to Paris," she blurt-fibbed. "My parents told me this morning. Sorry!"

"But-" Dylan's sobs were drowned out by Alicia's screams.

"You're going to leave us all alone?!" she yelped. "At an internationally televised party?"

"You can do it," Massie told her. She raised her hand. "Alicia is in charge while I'm nawt there. And we'll do outfit-checks this afternoon at my place. 4:30 on the dot. Bring everything you're planning to wear."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM****  
4:26 PM  
DECEMBER 27, 2012**

ALICIA'S POV

Alicia leaned back in the comfy massage chair Massie had recieved as a Christmas present. As it vibrated, the initial shock of Massie leaving them by themselves faded. Instead, only the realization that she'd be _the leader_ for an entire four days was left. The more she considered it, the more she couldn't wait for the first-class-only airplane to take off.

"Is everyone here?" A shout forced her to open her eyes.

She mumured "Yes" along with the rest of them and stood up.

"First, we'll do plane outfits," Massie decided. "Comfy, but cute enough to walk into a designer store should you lose your luggage."

The girls rushed off to change. When they returned, they fell into a line, which Alicia headed.

"Miss Alicia Rivera is wearing a navy blue-and-white polka-dotted Alice&Olivia skirt with lots of volume and flip," she announced. "Tucked in is a simple cerulean Burberry cami. On her feet are white closed-toe Gucci platform pumps which are easy to slip on and off if uncomfortable. Pearl earrings are in her ears, and she is holding a white Guess carry-on. A simple scent of-" she sniffed the air around her friend- "Oscar de la Renta's Live in Love perfume is perfect for a jaunt to L.A. I give you a... 9.3." She smiled. "Next!"

"Miss Dylan Marvil has on a pale green Agnes B frill top with an asymmetrical hem cinched with a skinny gold belt. She paired it with adorable white Miss Me skinny jeans and Christian Louboutin gold-studded ballet flats. She is carrying a black beach basket Hermes tote. She doesn't need any makeup because she is beautiful the way she is. I give you a... 9.8." Everyone air-clapped.

"Miss Vail Collins is sporting a salmon-colored Juicy Couture sweatsuit and classic black Uggs. On the back of her jacket is written Juicy Royalty in white. Her hair is styled in waves, and peeking out are casual white and silver Chanel hoop earrings. For makeup, she is adorned with liquid eyeliner, mascara, and a dab of lip gloss. I give you a... 9.2."

"Miss Zara Warren is clothed in a white Ralph Lauren scoop-neck t-shirt minidress. Fastened around it is a dark mauve belt, and she is wearing matching cowgirl boots. In her ears are coordinated drop earrings, and on her wrist is a bracelet. From the same set, I presume?" Zara nodded. "To add to her outfit, she has on Lust lip gloss by MAC and Viva la Juicy by Juicy Couture perfume. I give you a... 9.4. Swimsuits, please!" She snapped twice.

Alicia loved Massie's ratings as much as the next girl, but it did bore her after a while. Not that it mattered. If Massie Block wanted to play a game, the Pretty Commitee had darn better want to play that game.

"Miss Alicia Rivera is wearing a black-and-white floral-patterned Vera Bradley bikini with a bandeau top. On her feet are plain black summer flip-flops. They're sweet for now, but no more Forever 21, okay, Leesh?" The Beta blushed and lowered her head. "She is carrying a pale blue knit clutch. Waterproof lipstick, eyeliner, and blush finish the outfit, along with gold aquamarine Louis Vuitton teardrop earrngs. Total 10."

"Really?" Alicia's face brightened.

"Uh-huh."

By the time everything had been rated, Alicia had to get home for dinner. When Isaac dropped her off in front of her mansion, she waved good-bye to Massie and power-walked inside, bracing herself against the freezing air.

She was just about to sit down at the table with Ally and Len when her phone rang.

**MASSIEKUR: Get back here ASAP.  
HOLAGURRL: Y?  
MASSIEKUR: Get back here. Now.**

With a quick apology to her parents, she called Alex to take her to the Block Estate. "What's wrong?"

Massie pointed across the room, where Kristen sat stiffly, her back ramrod straight.

Massie rolled her eyes. "She came here because she thinks I should just let her back in the Pretty Commitee."

KRISTEN'S POV

"What?!" Kristen exclaimed, jumping up. When had her entire plan turned upside-down? She'd come for a one-on-one face-to-face discussion with Massie, and ended up in an argument. "That's not what I said!"

"So what _did_ you say?" Massie asked snobbily.

"I _said_ that we should stop fighting because it's getting old." She was sure those were the exact words she'd used before.

"Only cuz you know you'll lose." Massie smirked. "It's just a matter of time before we bring you down."

"You mean with your Massies-in-waiting, Vail and Zara?"

"How do you know about those?"

She'd slipped. Through sealed lips, she uttered, "Vail's ours, goddammit."

"What?" Massie's amber eyes widened. "You're lying."

"Ask her."

"Fine." Massie pulled out her iPhone and hit 7 on her speed-dial. "Vail?"

"Hey, Mass!"

"Who are you?" she inquired bluntly.

"Vail Collins," she answered without laughing.

Kristen cracked a grin.

"Which clique do you belong to?" the girl snapped. "Pretty Commitee or Witty Commitee?"

"Pretty Commitee, of course." She sounded as though she was being insulted.

Kristen raised her eyebrows and yanked out her Motorola. "She has to say that to your face. Let's see what she says to me." All this time, she'd just blindly assumed that of course Vail was loyal to the Witty Commitee. But maybe, maybe... "Vail?"

"Hey, Kris!"

She scowled. "I'm here," she said quietly. "I heard what you told Massie about being in the Pretty Commitee. So I'll ask you."

"Witty Commitee. You know I just had to say that to her." A sigh and a muffled gasp were heard on the other end of the line, then a single sob. "You should know I work for you."

"Are you sure?" Kristen hated to think she was hurting her Omega. But she had to find out.

"No." The response was so quiet Kristen wasn't positive she'd heard her correctly.

"Did... what... _no_?! What do you mean, _no_?!"

"No, I'm nawt part of the Witty Commitee anymore."

For the first time, Kristen realized Vail had lapsed into a Massie-like exxagerated New York accent. "So... you're with Massie?" It seemed as though her emotions had shut down, and she realized what people meant when they said they felt empty.

"Yeah." Vail sounded just as numb as Kristen felt. "I guess I am."

"You were right," she told Massie quietly.

"I always am." She casually shut her phone off for the night and clapped her hands to shut off her lamp. And because she was looking down, she completely missed the look of intense heartbreak that flitted over her friend's face. And no matter how much she might want to deny it, Kristen Gregory would always be her friend.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
7:49 PM  
DECEMBER 27, 2012**

Not one of the girls had known that Claire had been watching unseen from the loft above Massie's room. She had heard everything, and, involuntarily, she felt her fists clench up as she listened to Massie's stone-cold retorts. The second Alicia and Kristen left, she marched down the stairs. "Just what the fuck was that?"

"I'm the Alpha." Massie raised and lowered one shoulder.

"Stop using that excuse!" she screeched. "That doesn't give you the right to hurt other people like you're doing! They are _people_, nawt property!"

"So?"

"What is that supposed to mean, _so_?!"

"It means 'I don't care; get out of my face.'"

"You are a cold-hearted bitch. Mikayla was right all along. I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I figured you were capable of being a nice person. But I don't think you even know what that means."

Massie dropped her voice an octave to sound more gentle. "Look, sweetheart, you wouldn't be part of this if you hadn't sided with Kristen."

"I joined her because she was a good person, unlike you," she snapped.

"Whatevs. Alicia and Dylan have no problems with me."

"Alicia has lots of problems with you, or have you forgotten? In fact, she's plotting to take you over right now. She's going to join the Witty Commitee." It was the biggest lie she'd told for the cause since this whole thing started.

"No, she's nawt." But Claire didn't miss the fear that crossed the brunette's pretty features.

"Face it, Massie, you're not a leader, you're not an Alpha, and you're not prepared to run OCD. But we'll overlook everything you've done and offer you a postion as Omega in our group."

Massie thought it over. A smirk graced her face as she opened her mouth. "Kuh-laire, do I look like a video game?"

"No."

"Then why are you playing me?"

"I'm not, I swear." Claire held her hands up as though she was surrendering. "You get to join. For free. But Kristen stays Alpha."

"What about Leesh and Dyl?"

"I guess they can be honorary members, Zeta and Eta or something, I don't know. We can't fill up the entire Greek alphabet."

"I'll discuss it with them."

"Okay." The blonde smiled tightly and climbed into bed, already texting Kristen. Because Claire was pretty sure she had a lot to explain.

**WANG HOUSE  
DYLAN'S ROOM  
8:03 PM  
DECEMBER 27, 2012**

**MASSIEKUR: We're joining the Witty Commitee.  
BIGREDHEAD: What?  
MASSIEKUR: U heard me. They're kicking Vail out, so i'm Omega, and Leesh is Zeta, and ur Eta, or sumthing like that.  
BIGREDHEAD: Whatevs. **

She placed her phone on the small night table next to her and pulled the covers up to her chin, curling into a ball. She'd liked the original Pretty Commitee much better than this crap. She couldn't even remember why Kristen and Claire had branched off.

A quick knock sounded, and her door swung open. "Are you okay, Dylan?"

"Yeah, thanks, Vera." The woman made to leave, but she paused when Dylan called, "Actually..."

"What?" Vera came and sat down on the edge of the redhead's bed.

"Did you ever have any problems in school? You know, like, popularity and stuff."

"Oh, yes, definitely. I had a friend who tried to commit suicide."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Dylan. "But, see-" And the whole situation poured out.

"Oh, wow." Vera put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Why don't you try to convince those girls, Kristen and Kuh-laire, as you called them, to rejoin _you_?"

"Cuz they won't," she replied. "What we need to do is get them to kick Mikayla, Alexia, and Maeve out, and then it will be us five again. After that, Massie just has to rise to the top and rename us the Pretty Commitee."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Vera asked skeptically. "It sounds like none of you want to be fighting."

She thought this over. "No, I guess you're right. But we can't just give up. Massie has to be _the_ most popular girl in school. It's like a compulsion or something."

"Maybe she should take a break," Vera proposed. "You can all be part of the Witty Commitee, and if fate wants to make you friends, then you will once again be part of the same clique. But if fate wants to let the Witty Commitee rise to the top, then you will have to put up with it, and so will Massie."

"That what I tried to to tell her," Dylan sighed. "But she never listens to us."

"Well, she should start. And while you're at it, be nice to people. It's the only way for a queen to hold on to her reign."


	23. Lost

**LAGUARDIA AIRPORT  
GATE 9  
4:25 PM  
DECEMBER 28, 2012**

"Stay with me," Alicia ordered as she ducked around a fat, bald man. Dylan and Zara scurried to catch up with her, but Vail lagged behind. "I said _catch up_."

None of the parents had accompanied their children to the airport. Alex had driven them there in the Riveras' slick black stretch limo, dropped them off in front of the main enterance, and sped away, leaving the girls to their own devices.

Alicia scooped her Fendi carry-on into her arms and led them toward the stewardess. She collected all four of their tickets and held them out to her. The attendant, a tall, dark woman, tore the slips of paper in half, handed a piece of each one back to her, and smiled at the next passenger. "Let's go, girls," she instructed. Alicia linked arms with Dylan on one side and Zara on the other, leaving Vail to attach herself to the redhead, who for now was playing the role of Beta. "Why are we all so down?"

"I wish Massie was coming," Dylan muttered.

"Same." Zara widened her brown eyes.

Vail didn't say anything. Instead, she threw her Burberry traveling bag over one arm and marched up the steps leading to the small plane.

"We'll have to sit two-and-two," Alicia explained. "You guys can sit together." She raised her eyebrows toward Dylan and Zara. Once they'd settled in, she turned to Vail and pulled her into the nearest empty seat. "Spill."

Vail shrugged. "I haven't talked to my best friend in ages, and I miss her."

"Oh, you mean Massie!" Alicia cried. "Oh, sweetie..." She was all set to tell Vail Massie wasn't her best friend, but she was cut off by the icy edge in the girl's voice.

"I mean Maeve," she snapped, snatching her wrist away from the Latina's grasp. "And stawp acting like we're friends. We're nawt."

"Why?" She shot a death glare at the girl, but kept her cool.

"The only reason I chose to be part of the Pretty Commitee was because that girl Kuh-laire was part of the Witty Commitee, and I hate her. That doesn't make us friends, k?" With that off her chest, she was able to relax and pull out her iPhone.

"No. I'm your Alpha."

"Only until we get back." With that, Vail rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window at the rapidly disappearing ground. The buildings were beginning to look like doll-houses, the people like ants, and the automobiles like Matchbox cars.

Since Alicia couldn't see through the small glass hole that Vail was currently hogging, she looked down at her phone and put her best skill to use: acting like she didn't give a shit, even though she did.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASTER BEDROOM  
4:46 PM  
DECEMBER 28, 2012  
**

"Can we go to France?" Massie pleaded, cuddling Bean closer to her chest.

Kendra giggled in surprise. "_France_?" she repeated. "Whatever for?"

"I dunno. Winter vacation?"

"No, sweetie. We went just this past summer."

"But that was... summer," she said lamely.

"I know." Kendra reached over to stroke the pug, but Massie pushed her away and stepped out of reach.

"I can't go to France, I can't go to L.A., I can't do anything." She rolled her eyes.

"You can get in touch with the common man," suggested her mother. "How about we all volunteer for a soup kitchen?" Her face brightened at her own genius.

"What... bu-" Massie's shocked blubbering was cut off by Kendra calling for William.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he loped inside and gave his wife a quick hug.

"I just had the most magnificent idea, if I do say so myself."

"And what would that be?" William smiled affectionately.

"We're going to work for charity. As a family. It will be so exciting!" She twirled the emerald stud in her ear.

Massie stomped her foot angrily, almost dropping Bean, who barked loudly. "I can't believe you're making me work at a... shelter! You don't know who lives there! Scum and fleas and... poor people." She dropped her voice, as is the habit of any wealthy family who is discussing money, or lack of, as the case may be.

"Don't talk like that." William glared at his daughter as put an arm around his spouse, turning to talk to her. "I think that's an amazing idea. I'll call the nearest place." With that, he picked up his phone and searched for Westchester volunteer work.

"I can't believe you expect me to do this! I'm going to Skype the Pretty Commitee." With that, she turned heel and marched away.

"Wait! Massie..." Kendra begged. "Don't be like this."

"Am I an Adam Lambert song?"

"What?" her parents said at the same time. "No."

"Then whaddya want from me?"

"A little cooperation," Kendra told her daughter's retreating back shortly. Massie stopped short. She'd gotten so used to ruling her clique that she hadn't known her comebacks could be shot down. But there it was. And Kendra had something of her own to say. "Massie, are you a pyromaniac?" The Alpha knew better than to reply. But the tall, thin woman kept talking, so it didn't matter. "Because you're playing with fire." She finished with the deadliest voice she could muster and gave her husband a high-five.

Massie's eyes widened, but she maintaned some stitch of dignity and left with her head held high.

Now we know where she gets that gift from.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
5:02 PM  
DECEMBER 28, 2012**

Claire intercepted Massie as soon as she walked through the doorway. "Kristen wants to know; are we friends or not?"

Massie pushed past her and began logging onto her computer, pounding the keys as she entered her password. "Yes, Kuh-laire."

"Really?" she asked skeptically. "Cuz you're not acting like such a friend."

"Oh, grow up." She rolled her eyes and turned to face Claire.

"No! I'm trying to help, and this is what you act like?"

"Um, I don't think marching into my room and demanding, "Oh, are we friends?" is helping." When she quoted Claire, she made her voice high and pitchy in a mock imitation of the blonde.

"Stop. We can't argue."

"Oh, and why nawt? Cuz the amazing Alpha _Kristen Gregory_ commanded it?"

"No. I just miss the way things used to be. Please, can we just get over this?"

Massie softened as she heard those words. She remembered saying the same exact thing to the ruler of the Ahnnabees, and Ahnna Pincher had swatted her away as though she were a pesky fly. For some reason, those memories filled her eyes with tears, which Claire noticed. She went in for a hug.

Awkwardly, Massie wrapped her arms around Claire Lyons, and for once, she held tight.

**FLIGHT 382  
FIRST-CLASS  
5:14 PM  
DECEMBER 28, 2012**

Dylan stared outside, watching the flurries of snow cascade toward the ground. They were falling steadily, but not hard enough to delay or cancel the flight, for which she was eternally grateful. She didn't think she could wait another hour to see her family. "Aren't you excited?" she asked Zara, grinning.

"Definitely," the now-Delta replied, beaming back.

"Have you ever been to New Year's Yves?"

"Nuh-uh," Zara admitted, shaking her head. "But I can't wait."

"There's waiters and waitresses who walk around with the recipes for the food they carry scrawled on their catsuits. And cameras on tracks coast by you so they can capture the entire crowd. And..." She rambled on about the thousands of things Merri-Lee had at her party. "And Hermia, of course."

"Hermia? _The_ Hermia?" Zara leaned in, as though it were a trade secret.

"Yeah, _the _Hermia."

"This is so amazing!"

Dylan smirked. Compliments once removed were still compliments. "Wait 'till you get there."

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Zara exclaimed.

Life: hahahahahaha not.

**PINEWOOD APARTMENTS  
KRISTEN'S ROOM  
5:27 PM  
DECEMBER 28, 2012**

For a change, her dad was actually home. But that didn't mean Kristen wanted to spend time with him. The first thing he'd said when he walked in was, "Get me a drink."

Kristen had looked at him in shock to see if he meant it. When she realized he did, she'd ran into her room, where she'd locked herself in and proceeded to call her mother. That was where she was now. On the last ring, when Kristen was just about to hurl her phone across the room, someone picked up. "Hello, Cafe Salsa. This is Melanie speaking, how may I help you?"

"It's Kristen Gregory; can I talk to Marsha? She's my mother." There was a shuffling and a smash, then a voice.

"Kristen? You know you can't call on the restaurant's phone."

"This is an emergency. Dad's drunk."

"I'll be home as fast as I can get there."

In about an hour, the front door clicked open, and Marsha's voice rang out in panic. "Kristen?"

She rushed into the living room. "I'm here." In the blink of an eye, she saw her mother's tired, stressed face, and her father passed out in an armchair, and she felt terrible for causing so much trouble. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She gestured vaguely around. "This."

"It's not your fault." Marsha embraced her. "Let's go eat out, and when we get home, maybe he'll be awake. And if he's not, we'll call 911." And they tip-toed past him and out the door.


	24. Never be Severed

**LAX  
GATE 2  
5:29 PM  
DECEMBER 28, 2012**

"Look!" Zara exclaimed, pointing out the window at the glittering lights of Los Angeles, which flickered joyfully below her. "It's so _pretty_."

Vail leaned over Alicia, who almost fell out of her seat. She swatted Zara's hand down and hissed, "Stawp it. You look desperate."

Alicia shoved Vail off her lap and sat up, unsnapping her seat belt. She retrieved her bag from the rack above her head and stood. "Come on, girls."

Dylan moved toward her carry-on. But just as she closed a small hand around the handle, a huge brown suitcase being lifted off by a tall man knocked her arm. Her Prada hobo sack flipped out of her hand and disappeared under the seat. "My bag!" she cried.

Alicia finally showed up at her side, looking fresh as a daisy compared to the disheveled, sweaty girls surrounding her. "What do you need in there anyway?"

"My wallet, my favorite makeup, my _phone_," she replied. She was set to panic when Vail dashed in and saved the day.

She ducked under the chair, reached into the dark abyss, and straightened, holding the tote. "Here." Then she turned on her white suede ballet flat and marched off the plane.

Alicia stared after her. Vail Collins was becoming more Alpha than her. How dare she? First, she yelled at Zara. That was _her_ job. Then, she saved Dylan from a major anxiety attack. That was also her job. And the last straw was when she left before Alicia. The Alpha was _always_ supposed to go first. It was a given.

Suddenly, she flashed back to what Vail had said before, when she'd gotten mad at Alicia. 'Only until we get back.' Was she trying to take over?

No. She must have just meant that Alicia would only be the boss until they were reunited with Massie. It sucked to not be taken seriously by a girl who Massie had declared Delta. But it sucked even more that she would bow down to Massie. What did that girl have that she didn't?

Alicia thought about it as they snatched their luggage off the conveyer belt. She thought about it as they found their limo among the hordes of others. And she thought about it as they accepted the key cards to their rooms at the Beverly Hills Hotel. When she realized everyone was staring at her, she wrenched herself out of her stupor and gave directions. "I'll stay with Dylan. Vail and Zara can share."

They trudged over their thresholds and prepared for bed. But it took the Spanish girl at least two hours to fall asleep, even after she was comfortably tucked in. What was so special about Massie Block?

**WESTCHESTER  
NORTH SHORE INN SOUP KITCHEN  
8:30 PM  
DECEMBER 28, 2012**

"Ugh," Massie murmured as she ladled slimy green goop into a bowl. Not even bothering to smile, she handed it to a filthy woman, who held it high so as to keep it away from her kids, who were clambering for a bite.

"Isn't this great?" Claire grinned, tucking a lock of white-blonde hair behind her ear, from which a shiny silver hoop was dangling. "We're helping people in need."

Massie ignored the question. Instead, she pointed at the Orlandian's earring and said, "Why would you wear something valuable? Don't you know what kinds of thieves live in these places?"

With a generous twinkle in her eye, Claire slapped a slice of pizza onto a plate and gave it to a teenage boy who looked as though he hadn't showered in months. "Some of them are actually really nice. I was having a conversation with a single mother whose husband left her six years ago. And he didn't even bother to divorce her, so she can't marry a guy who she really wants to, who could actually support her kids. And did you know-"

"Save it." After a long, thorough wash of her hands, she tied her brown hair into a ponytail and secured it with a pale pink Scrunchie. "I just want to finish this hour and get out of here. I have a long-awaited appointment with the Westchester."

"Massie!" Kendra smoothed her Trina Turk designer apron. "How are you doing? Isn't this just so _rejuvenating_?"

"The Goodwill outfits or this crap that they try to pass off as food?" she muttered. "Yeah, it's amazing."

"Now, don't be like that," William scolded. Judi and Jay flanked his sides.

"Can we stay for an extra shift?" Claire asked brightly. "This is so much fun."

"I don't see why not," Judi agreed. "I'll just go tell the director." As soon as the parents walked away, Massie turned on Claire.

"What was that?"

"What was what? I just wanted to work for a little while longer. It feels good helping people who can't help themselves."

"Um, no it doesn't," quipped Massie. "It _feels _like being a slave." She slammed down the serving spoon. "This is ridiculous." She slid the lace bib she'd been using to protect her favorite Agnes B shirt over her head and laid it down gently on the counter. "Have fun, Kuh-laire." And with that, she skipped out of the room. When she was just over the threshold, she paused, waiting for the question she was sure would come from the blonde. And sure enough...

"So, are we still fri-"

"Yes, Kuh-laire, whatever suits you." And then she left for real.

**BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL  
ROOM 397  
6:42 AM  
DECEMBER 29, 2012**

Dylan rolled over to see that Alicia was already awake. "I hate this retarded jet lag," she grumbled.

"Whoever invented these stupid time zones is so D2M." Alicia rolled her eyes as she stripped out of her satin Victoria's Secret pajamas to reveal a silk La Perla bra-pantie combo.

Respectfully, Dylan turned away and buried herself in her suitcase. "Where is it?" she fumed, digging through a pile of Diane Von Furstenburg tank tops. "Oh." Triumphantly, she held up a pair of Rock&Republic denim cutoff shorts, which she pulled over her thighs. She added a flowy white Calvin Klein top with a large brown leather belt. She stepped into matching tan flip-flops. She struck a casual-model pose and cocked her head at Alicia.

"Nuh-uh." The temporary Alpha shook her head. "We have a surprise meeting. You have to look nice." She pulled on a tight-fitting Donna Karan dress. It was crimson-toned and sleeveless with a plunging scoop-neck. The skirt fell to her knees, hugging her ample curves. She had on cream-colored Blahnik pumps and a matching bracelet. Her glossy dark hair, which she'd put in a half-up 'do, fell in a straight line down to the small of her back. She fastened in earrings and clicked a neutral-colored case onto her iPhone.

Dylan's green eyes widened. "Okay." She poked her head into the closet where she'd had the maid hang up all her fancy clothes. She selected a black-and-white patterened lace miniskirt. She tucked in a black tube top and traded her thongs for black flats. Black pearl earrings and bracelet went on. "Happy?"

"Straighten your hair," she barked.

Dylan headed into the bathroom, and in ten minutes had tresses that could rival Carmen Electra. "Good?"

The girl nodded and poked her head into Vail and Zaras' room. They strutted in, looking confident and cool.

"Change."

"What for?" demanded Vail, admiring her outfit of Christian Dior fishnets with hot pink shorts and a black tee.

"Cuz you are so nawt wearing that to meet Merri-Lee Marvil's guests."

"Who does she have?"

That led to a rampage of guessing on Dylan and Zara's part. Alicia masked her surprise that the ginger didn't know who was going to be on her own mother's show and shot down their ideas as they were voiced.

"Beyonce?"

"No."

"One Direction?"

"No."

"Justin Bieber?"

"No."

"Timberlake?"

"No."

"Selena?"

"No."

"Demi?"

"No."

"Diaz?"

"_No_!"

"Just tell us." That came from Vail, who had unrolled and was sucking on a pale pink lollipop.

"Fine. Drum roll please... The next guest on Merri-Lee Marvil's Daily Grind will be... us!"

"_What_?"

"Yup. She wants her youngest daughter and her friends to describe how they prepare for a huge party such as her New Year's Yves. These," she added, turning to the newest members, "are the opportunities you get as a member of the Pretty Commitee."

"Ehmagawd, are you serious?" Dylan began to pout. "How come she didn't tell me?"

"It's a surprise. Massie only texted me with the info right before we left. And she's having a _great _time in France. She's going to the Ifle Tower today."

"Cool," Zara gushed.

"So get dressed."

The girls returned to their room, while Alicia and Dylan stood awkwardly, not wanting to wrinkle their skirts.

Vail came wearing a barely-there bikini. "I've got to spray-tan," she explained, before running off in bare feet toward the hotel spa.

Zara had on an all-over poppy-print Chloe ensemble with a sweetheart neckline. The bottom was lightly pleated. It was one of those things that could pass for anything from a night out with the girls to a prom dress. Her toes peeked out of huge Jimmy Choo pumps with a T-strap and four-inch heels. Her mousy brown hair had been turned to luscious waves. Her beautiful eyes were done up in eyeliner and mascara, along with tickle-me-pink shadow. Her nails were glistening white. She was great.

In about twenty minutes, Vail returned in an electric green Ralph Lauren number with a flirty layered skirt and a tight bodice with a halter tie. A black belt was fastened around the hem, on top of which was perched a rose. Midnight-hued flat Calvin Klein sandals encased her feet with criss-crossing straps.

"You all look ah-mazing," Alicia proclaimed. "Now for ratings."

Dylan smirked and pushed forward. "9.8," smiled Alicia.

Vail placed a hand on her hip. "9.7. I love it, but it should be strapless. The halter looks stupid."

"Hold on." She drew her hands up to her neck and untied the string, then pulled on it until it came out of the loops and fell to the floor. "It's adjustable."

"9.9."

Zara walked toward her. "9.7. A little heavy on the makeup."

She nodded and proceeded to wipe some off.

"And lastly, me." Alicia twirled once, then assumed a natural position.

"Total 10," Dylan commented.

The other two, even Vail, agreed.

"Ready?" She placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Affirmative." And off they went.

**WESTCHESTER  
NORTH SHORE INN SOUP KITCHEN  
9:52 AM  
DECEMBER 29, 2012**

"We're back," sang Judi as the Lyons family walked through the back entrance to the shelter.

"Very good." The woman in charge was thin and wispy, almost diminuitive, but she gave off a strong, solid aura. "Claire and Todd, could you please man the counter? People will start arriving in eight minutes. Mrs. Lyons, if you could do dishwasher duty?"

Todd began to giggle. "Duty, duty, she said duty."

Jay silenced him with a look.

"And Mr. Lyons, could you do security?"

"Security?" Judi echoed dubiously. "Whatever for?"

"We had... a couple of problems yesterday," Miss Jace told her. "People who didn't need it sneaking in for food, others trying to sabotage our organization..." She finished in a way that indicated more.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Judi. "Why would somebody do that?"

"I don't know." Miss Jace shrugged and glanced at Jay.

"I'd be happy too." He joined a group of burly men, who were scowling and showing off their muscles. Judi looked after him worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry," the director assured her. "They're truly sweethearts."

Not looking at all convinced, Judi went over to a gaggle of women, who were gathered around a lady with permed red hair.

Claire picked up a stack of napkins and brought them over to her station, Todd following behind.

'Maybe Massie would be a better person if she actually tried doing something good for someone other than herself once in a while,' Claire reflected.

Maybe.

**THE DAILY GRIND  
BACKSTAGE  
7:00 AM  
DECEMBER 29, 2012**

"This is so cool." Zara was flicking her eyes around at the speed of light, trying to take in everything without seeming too obvious.

"Isn't it?" Dylan beamed.

Calgary, Merri-Lee's dumb-witted but likable assistant, was running around like a lunatic, trying to arrange the last-minute details. Grabbing Alicia's arm in one hand and Dylan's in the other, she dragged them into the wings. "Wait here." Then she turned to somebody else so she could yell at them.

"And... we're live!"

The girls heard Merri-Lee's daily spiel, and then they were signaled.

They pasted on perfect white smiles and strutted on, arms linked.

Merri-Lee immediately engulfed Dylan in a hug. Without saying a word about how she hadn't seen her daughter in three weeks, she explained, "This is my youngest child, Dylan. And these are her best friends, Alicia Rivera, Vail Collins, and Zara Warren."

"No they're nawt."

"What?" Merri-Lee's eyebrows shot up toward her hairline. A collective gasp went up from the studio audience.

"My best friends include Alicia. But the other two are Massie Block and Kristen Gregory." With a faint smile, she added, "And let's nawt forget Kuh-laire Lyons."

Zara let out a small shriek. "I thought we were BFFLs!"

"You thought wrong." She twirled a strand of hair that had fallen out of place.

"Okay, okay." The anchor placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She would have done anything call a commercial break, but today was a special, and the Daily Grind was not only known for the outrageous stunts, but for their hour-long ad-free extravaganzas. "Let's discuss our outfits for a party."

"We haven't decided yet," Vail stated calmly.

"What? But-" Merri-Lee stuttered.

"So I guess you don't have anything more to talk to us about." Alicia swung her hair around and left the stage, followed by the others.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
CAFE  
10:56 AM  
DECEMBER 29, 2012**

"Did you see the Daily Grind?" Mikayla asked immediately.

"Nope. Not this morning," Kristen answered. "Why?"

"Cuz Dylan Marvil called you one of her best friends. I thought you were best friends were us," Alexia replied softly.

"And they got into a huge fight," Mikayla informed her happily. "I bet Vail and Zara hate the Pretty Commitee right now."

Claire dropped into an empty seat. "Ehmagawd, are you talking about the argument?" She shot a victorious smile toward Massie, who was sitting with a few semi-popular girls on the other side of the room.

**CLAIREBEAR: They r so leaving the Pretty Commitee.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: IKR! :D  
CLAIREBEAR: Now we can rejoin them.  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: What about Mikayla, Alexia, and Maeve?  
CLAIREBEAR: What about them?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: ;) i guess i miss the Pretty Commitee 2.  
CLAIREBEAR: We're ready 2 rejoin u when the girls get back.  
MASSIEKUR: And i'm Alpha?  
CLAIREBEAR: Can she b Alpha?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Sure.  
CLAIREBEAR: Yes.  
MASSIEKUR: Done.**

"We're _friends_ with you," Kristen pointed out in response to Alexia. "Just not best friends."

"A clique is supposed to be made up of _best friends_." Mikayla rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm leaving." She ran over to Layne's table.

Alexia crinkled her forehead. "Yeah, me too." She got up slowly. "Sorry."

The only person left was Maeve, and by now, the whole grade was watching them.

"If you're going back to the Pretty Commitee, what's the point?" She followed the others away.

Under the table, Kristen and Claire gave each other a high five. When they straightened, they saw Massie heading their way.

"Are they gone?"

The two blondes nodded in unison.

"I knew you'd come around." And Massie led them back to Table 18.

**BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL  
ROOM 397  
8:04 AM  
DECEMBER 29, 2012**

They'd been back for at least fifteen minutes, and the two girls were still curled into each other, shaking with laughter.

"I cannawt believe you told your mom off like that."

"Me neither."

"Let's Skype Mass." Alicia ran over to the oak desk in the corner and turned on her laptop.

"Hey, guys!" Massie's smiling face filled the screen. "So, are we really best friends again?"

"Given." Alicia grinned. "Can we stay here for the party?"

She wanted to tell them no, but her heart overruled her. "Given." And, with a small smile, everything was okay.


	25. Love is Stronger Than Pain

**BLOCK ESTATE  
GUESTHOUSE  
9:03 PM  
DECEMBER 29, 2012**

Kristen and Claire had already set up their sleeping bags by the time Massie walked in. Inez followed her, carrying assorted plates, bowls, and cups, along with a tablecloth to spread on the floor.

"It's nice nawt having everyone," Claire commented. "It feels less party and more, you know, GLU." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she realized she'd said the wrong thing.

"You mean you don't like Leesh and Dyl?" questioned Massie.

"It- never mind." She pulled a bag of Cheetos toward her and dug in.

"Let's FaceTime them or something," suggested Kristen.

"K." Massie picked up her iPad and clicked a few buttons. "Leesh! Dyl! What's up?"

"The sky," Dylan choked out.

"Thanks." Massie smirk-giggled. "Seriously, though."

"Other than the fact that we officially kicked out Vail and Zara? Nothing."

"You did nawt have my approval for that," she laugh-scolded.

The girls hung their heads in phony repentance.

"I wish you were here," Claire offered.

"Thanks, Kuh-laire," Alicia said, tying her cotton robe tighter so her boobs weren't popping out. "Miss you too."

"Yeah," Dylan added. "As soon as New Year's is over, we'll be back to ruling the school."

"Put your hands in," Massie ordered spontaneously. She stuck her manicured one toward the screen. Claire placed hers on top, and felt Kristen's on hers. Alicia and Dylan poked theirs near the screen. "On three. One, two..."

"To the Pretty Commitee!" they shouted.

**BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL  
ROOM 397  
6:05 PM  
DECEMBER 29, 2012  
**

"Hello, room service."

"Yes, can I have a large grilled chicken salad and an order of penne alla vodka please? A 16-ounce Diet Coke and a water, and some double-fudge brownies?" Ignoring the dirty look Alicia sent her, she added, "And some fresh strawberry ice cream?"

"What- I don't want ice cream!"

"Too bad, so sad."

A knock sounded at the door, and Dylan went to open it. She held it wide for the smartly dressed man who was wheeling a black cart. With a flourish, he bowed, yanked a cloth napkin off his belt, and used it to open a platter. When his performance was over, the girls grinned and appluaded, and Dylan handed him a $20 tip. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome, missus." He closed the door behind him, and they dug in. At the end, all that was left was a bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"Eat it!" Dylan shoved it at Alicia's nose, smearing a little on her cheek in the process.

"No!" She pushed it away.

"Whatevs." She ate the frozen treat in a record minumum of a minute-and-a-half, then rang for hot chocolate, which she had served with the works, marshmallows and whipped cream.

"Pig." Alicia fishtail-braided her hair and looked out the window. "It's probably snowing back in Westchester," she mused.

"Yeah." She didn't feel like talking about her home county. "You wanna go out?"

"Where?"

"I dunno. Just somewhere for us two. Nawt Vail and Zara." She made a face.

"Sure." She dressed quickly in black leggings and a white crop top.

"Is that _Hollister_?" Dylan didn't believe her eyes.

"Maybe." She covered herself by folding her arms over her chest, as per her habit when she was embarassed.

Dylan threw on a zebra-print Ella Moss pencil skirt with a loose purple Fendi shirt pushed in. She grabbed a white Marc Jacobs handbag and left the room.

"Where to?" asked Alicia, glancing around.

"Beach?"

"You betcha."

And they zoomed away into the sunset.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
GUESTHOUSE  
9:13 PM  
DECEMBER 29, 2012**

Yawning, Kristen reached into her duffel bag and retrieved the small cloth soccer ball she'd cuddled with ever since she was old enough to (sometimes) sleep through the night. She nestled it against her cheek and curled into a ball, closing her eyes. The sounds of Massie and Claire talking on the couch, with the blonde once in a while munching on a handful of chips, was the perfect lullaby. She had been asleep for maybe twenty minutes when there was a crash, boom, bang, and scream. Horrified, she realized the screeching was coming from her.

"What's going on?" she managed, brushing her tangled hair out of her face.

"Karaoke," Massie replied, dragging a machine out of the closet. "The old-fashioned way."

"What? Now?"

"It's nawt even 10:00, Kris."

"Aren't we going to, I don't know, wake somebody up or something?" Kristen acted as though she thought they were both idiots. She hated having her beauty rest interrupted.

"No one's here. Judi and Jay are at a fundraiser for the ASPCA or something, and Kendra and William are at the mayor's presentation."

"What about me? _I_ was sleeping." She snuck a look out the window at the dark landscape of the estate, and shivered. "Never mind. Are you sure there's absolutely nobody home?"

"Well, I mean, there's Inez, and probably Isaac, and the cook, but they don't count."

"So if _they're_ sleeping, it doesn't matter? Let's just blow the house down?" Her voice became light and airy, and her eyes flashed turquoise.

"They're _servants_," Massie explained slowly, as though she was talking to a two-year-old. "They don't matter."

Kristen was suddenly hit hard with the reality of their different situations. While Massie was an upper-class girl from a modern-money family, Kristen was simply normal. And normal was not a word somebody associated with Massie Block. Kristen didn't have a clue what she'd done to earn a spot in the Pretty Commitee, but she was determined to keep it that way, no matter what.

**BOLSA CHICA STATE BEACH  
DOORWAY  
6:18 PM  
DECEMBER 29, 2012**

Alicia and Dylan waved their passes at the security guard before dashing straight onto the sand. The ID cards had been given to them by Pop 'n.' Lolly, and left them with a standing invitation to the hawtest clubs, stores, and restaraunts. The twins had never rescinded them, had probably forgotten by now, so the passes were theirs. Although both girls had issues with the models, they were grateful for the permits.

They raced past the gate and onto the real beach, where they spread their towels, compliments of the State of California, and lay on their backs to look at the sky. As soon as she did, however, sand began to creep up Dylan's skirt. She looked at the thong she was wearing, shrugged, and slid the piece of clothing off. Then she yanked her shirt over her head to show the identical bra. "Bikini?" she asked Alicia.

"In the dark? Sure." Alicia tossed the sunglasses she'd brought for no reason to the side and took out her phone. Switching the camera around, she took a picture of the two of them. On Instagram, she wrote, **at the beach in Beverly Hills with bigredhead.** She posted it, and 42 seconds later there were already five likes. It was a start, although three of them were from Massiekur, SexySportsBabe, and Clairebear. In return, their friends put up their own photo: a group shot, probably taken by Inez, of the three of them sitting together, laughing their heads off.

"Right after the party, we're going straight home," Alicia declared.

"Agreed. And _we're _sitting together this time. Speaking of, why did you want to be with Vail last time?"

"Cuz I had to talk to her. Something was wrong. It's an Alpha's job to notice that," she preened.

"No offense, Leesh, but you're nawt the Alpha."

"I know," she responded softly, then changed the subject. "Wanna see if we can pick up any cute guys?"

"We're in sixth grade," Dylan chided, not wanting to admit that she didn't have any experience when it came to that kind of thing.

"So?" Alicia ran her fingers through her braid, so it was sexy and messy. She applied some Urban Decay lip gloss, capped the tube, tucked it in the side pocket of Dylan's bag, and got to her feet. "Ehmagawd, look what I'm wearing!" she howled.

"Chuck it," proposed Dylan, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "Look at me." She performed a dance move somewhere along the lines of Hips Don't Lie by Shakira and started giggling.

Alicia twirled into the next part, throwing off her clothes. Before they knew it, they were doing the entire dance.

"You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right!" they belted out.

"Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa," groaned Dylan.

"Shakira, Shakira!" Alicia yelled over her.

Neither of them noticed they were attracting a crowd until the next time the chorus came around. Alicia sang her part, but stopped short when a young-looking woman stepped to the front of the throng and said, "Yes?"

The music playing in Dylan's brain ground to a halt. "Shakira?" she asked.

"That's me. Aren't you Merri-Lee's daughter?"

Dylan thought about what it would be like to for once say, 'No, that's nawt me. I just look like her.' She could avoid the staring, and the pointing, and the comparing, and the attention... Oh, who was she kidding? She _loved _the attention. "Yeah. I'm Dylan."

"I met you when you were little," Shakira said.

"Really?"

"You were one or two," the singer answered. "And I came to be on your mother's show. You were the cutest baby!"

A group of paparazzi had closed in, and lenses were flashing, microphones being shoved in their faces.

"Yeah, great. Thanks," Dylan babbled, faking a smile. A drop of sweat was dribbling down her forehead. Any second now, the whole world, or at least anyone who read People magazine or US Weekly, would know that Dylan Marvil liked to parade around public beaches in her underclothes. "Come on, Leesh," she whispered, stomping on her friend's thinly clad foot. "Excuse us."

When she had been dragged a sufficient distance, Alicia dug her heels into the sand and pulled them both to a stop. Then she leaned over and yelled in Dylan's ear, "What the hell was that for? That was my Big Chance, my fifteen seconds of fame! We were talking to _Shakira_!"

"Look what we're wearing." She gave that a few moments to sink in.

"Oh." And then she laughed. And they laughed and laughed and laughed.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
GUESTHOUSE  
11:10 PM  
DECEMBER 29, 2012**

Claire Lyons was the kind of person whose happiness was contagious. She also caught other people's emotions. So right now, when Kristen had finally gotten into the spirit of the occasion, and Massie wasn't trying to impress Alicia and Dylan and could therefore be herself, her own joy continued to be reflected back at her. She was positively giddy.

"Hey hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend!" Massie yelled into the microphone.

"No way no way, I think you need a new one!" Claire screamed into hers.

"Hey hey you you, I want to be your girlfriend!" shouted Kristen.

Massie took the next line. "Hey hey you you, I know that you like me!"

Claire was next. "No way no way, you know it's nawt a secret!"

Kristen: "Hey hey you you, I want to be your girlfriend!"

Massie signaled frantically for them all to shut up so she could do her solo. "You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious; I think about you all the time, you're so addictive; Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?"

Kristen, who seemed like the kind of person who would never curse, took over. "Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious; and hell yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess; I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right!"

They finished the song in a fit of mirth as they watched Avril Lavigne execute a final dance move on the screen above their heads.

"Bed?" Massie asked, although it more like telling.

"Hold on," Claire cautioned, already flipping through the list of songs. "One more. Here, found it." She pressed Play and tossed a mic to each of the girls.

She looked at Massie as she sang. "We sign our cards and letters BFF. You've got a million ways to make me laugh. You're looking out for me; you've got my back. It's so good... to have you around!"

And Kristen: "You know the secrets I could never tell. And when I'm quiet you break through my shell! Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell; cuz you keep my feet on the ground!"

And Massie: "You're a true-ue-ue-ue frie-end. You're here till the e-end. You can pull me aside when something ain't right; talk to me now and into the night; till it's alright aga-ain. You're a true friend." And she smiled straight at the blonde girl who had become her, well, true friend. Maybe her only one.


	26. Milestones

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
1:54 PM  
DECEMBER 30, 2012**

"Come here," Massie beckoned, carrying a pile of clothes in her arms. "What?" she asked when Claire didn't move any closer. "I don't bite."

Timidly, Claire approached her Alpha. Massie held up a shirt to her.

"Ugh," Massie grumbled.

"What?"

"I have no chest, but you _really _have no chest. Do you even wear a bra?"

"Training," Claire mumbled.

"Try this." She grabbed a sleeveless top. It was, in fact, the same sweater Claire had snagged a little while ago when Massie had gone to L.A. with Alicia and Dylan. "With these." She handed over skinny dark wash Seven jeans. "And this." She gave her a matching denim jacket. Claire put it on and automatically slipped her feet back into the Converse she wore everywhere.

"No way." Massie hooked the back of the girl's shoe with her pointer finger and pulled it off. She gave her gray cowgirl boots.

"No way." Claire looked in the mirror and began taking off the shirt. "Don't like it."

"Fine. How 'bout this?" She grabbed a white knit halter tank. "It's no-name, too. From Ahnna."

"Who's Ahnna?"

Massie froze in her tracks. She'd never planned to tell anyone who didn't already know about the Ahnnabees. She reached behind her for her ponytail and counted her split ends: six. Then she toyed with a loose thread on her quilt. "She was the Alpha of the clique I used to be part of at PMS."

"PMS?"

Did this girl ever stop? Massie's fists clenched and unclenched. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know. "Presbyterian Middle School," she explained quietly. "I was part of a clique called the Ahnnabees, headed by a bitch named Ahnna Pincher, and she always hated my ideas, and-" It took her a little while to realize she was sobbing.

In a fraction of a second, Claire had her arms around Massie. "It's okay. But now do you know how I feel?"

"What? No, I never did that to you! I promised myself I wouldn't! I swear on Bean!"

"Stawp panicking. It's nawt really you. Mostly Alicia. Why can't she stand me?"

"She thinks you're an LBR." Noticing Claire's defeated expression, she added, "But I don't. You're one of the best things that ever happened to me, okay?" Claire nodded assent. "Now stawp crying." The blonde pursed her lips and halted the flow of tears. "Now let's find you an outfit for your date." She marched back into her closet and returned with a beige-and-blush Jersey hippie dress with three-finger sleeves. "Better?"

"Much." Gratefully, Claire let the dress settle over her like soft rain. Massie tightened the pleated sash-belt. "Is this designer?"

"Stella McCartney," Massie replied. "See, doesn't that restore your faith? Name brands aren't all bad, are they?"

"Hmmph." Claire reached for the pair of simple nude sandals her friend was holding. "These too?"

"I am proud to say they are Louis Vuitton," she answered gravely.

"Oh, drop it." Claire put them on, then let Massie apply her makeup. A few minutes later, she was adorned with a simple ruby choker with a matching Yves St. Laurent handbag. Claire blew on her Cherry Blood Red by OPI-manicured fingernails while Massie applied a topcoat to her toes. Finally, she was done.

"I rate you a... 9.8. I heart the outfit and hate the bangs."

Claire shot a protective hand toward her forehead. "I _like _my bangs."

"Thanks for sharing." Then she flicked Claire on her skull. "Oh, snap out of it." She pushed the blonde out her door. "It'll be _fun_."

And now she was in the coffee shop at a back table without a date, and wishing she hadn't begged Judi to leave.

**VANILLA BEAN  
TABLE FOR TWO  
2:31 PM  
DECEMBER 30, 2012**

'He'slatehe'slatehe'slate,' she worried, watching the door with eagle eyes for any sign of his black hair. Had she gotten the day wrong? Or maybe the time? Finally, she spotted him. "Cam!" She waved wildly, trying to catch his attention.

He looked over at her, and his nervous expression morphed into a relaxed grin. "Hey, Claire." He sat down and glanced around for a waiter. The situation suddenly became unbearably awkward.

"My name is Kelsey, and I'll be your server today. May I get you something to eat or drink?" Claire looked up, and up and up, at a tall, overly perky blonde waitress, who had overly perky eyes, overly perky hair, overly perky makeup, overly perky jewelry, and an overly perky butt.

Cam ordered for both of them. "We'll have a vanilla latte and a plain coffee with just sugar. Thanks." He waited until the girl who couldn't have been older than a college student walked away, then extended his hand across the table. "I got you these," he told her shyly, and dropped a small plastic bag into her palm.

"Gummy worms," she observed. "I've, uh, never had them."

"They're amazing." He smiled. "Try one."

"I kind of don't want to eat a worm..."

"It's fine, Claire."

She popped one into her mouth. A sour rush settled over her taste buds, followed by something rubbery and sweet. "Mmm," she mumbled. Then she picked up another.

"Read the note," Cam prompted.

"Huh?" She picked up the bag and turned it around, searching for something. She looked up at him bemusedly. Was this his idea of a joke? She shook it one last time, and a slip of paper fell out.

**Would you be my girlfriend?-C**

She crossed over to his side of the table. With abandon, she threw her arms around him. And after that, not caring who saw, she kissed him.

**BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL  
****SPA  
****11:44 AM  
****DECEMBER 30, 2012**

"Ehmagawd, this is so relaxing." Dylan sighed with rapture as she stretched her long legs and placed her feet on the bench across from her.

"Gawd, I hate spray-tans," Alicia remarked as she gingerly prepared to step into the tiny cubicle. She adjusted the nozzle one last time before she stepped in, threw her clothing outside on the floor, and slammed the door in one fluid motion.

"Massage?" offered yet another member of the staff who insisted on coming by every twenty seconds and invading her space.

"No thank you," Dylan replied in a clipped tone. "And I rented this room for _privacy_. Do you have a key to lock the door?"

"Yes, but it's against fire protocol."

Dylan tossed her a $50, which floated toward her already outstretched hand. This was one woman who was used to taking bribes from the elite, exclusive A-List. When she left, Dylan heard the distinct sound of a click.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her Instagram. Then she installed the Facebook app, even though she didn't have an account. It was always better to look like she had more, even when she didn't. Not that Dylan Marvil would know about not having something. Except maybe Facebook.

**BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL  
ROOM 397  
12:03 PM  
DECEMBER 30, 2012**

"Ehmagawd," moaned Alicia in horror. "Ehmagawd!" She turned her arm over and literally began screaming.

Dylan rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm _orange_," she whispered.

"Stand up," ordered Dylan, helping her friend off the bed. She used a remote to turn on the overhead lights and positioned her friend directly under one. "Twirl." Slowly, Alicia did. "You are nawt orange. Stawp exxagerating. You are just possibly a little more bronze than usual."

"I'm gonna be on _live TV_," the beauty continued as though she hadn't heard her. "And I'm _orange_."

"You'll look fine, orange or nawt," Dylan assured her. "The camera automatically washes you out, so extra makeup isn't a bad thing."

"R-really?" She looked down at herself and bit her lip to fight the urge to freak.

"Um-hmm."

"Okay."

Dylan had nothing more to say. She had to admit, Beverly Hills was boring her. For the first time, she realized that so much of her life revolved around shopping, shopping and shopping. And when you took that out, what did she have? A closet full of designer doodads that would slowly expire.

What had they not already done? They'd been to Rodeo Drive twice, to the beach and swimming more than that, and they'd spent countless hours on their phones. "You wanna have a spa day?" she questioned, even though her heart already wasn't it.

But to her surprise, Alicia shook her head. "I need a day to rest. Tomorrow we'll be up early for outfits and accessories and stuff, so let's just do nothing." When she looked for Dylan, she found her curled up under the 600-thread-count sheets. The next thing she saw was a black device with a bright orange case go flying over her head. It crashed into the floor instead of the basket which Dylan had intended, but it didn't break.

"No electronics for me," Dylan sang. Right after she utterd those words, her iPhone rang. "Could you see who it is?" she asked of Alicia, who was still standing.

"Sure." She crossed over to the other side of the room and told her, "It's Mass."

"Pick up." Dylan held her hand out, and the device was dropped into it. "Hey, girlie."

"Hey. Did you pick an outfit for the party?"

"Nawt yet. Why?"

"I guess I just wanted to see. Could you Skype me tomorrow with it?"

"Yeah, sure." She sighed. "No more phones for me today, okay? We're resting."

"That's fine. I'll be waiting."

"Yeah, yeah." With a giggle, Dylan hung up and tossed her phone over her shoulder. This time, it landed in the basket.

**PINEWOOD APARTMENTS  
KRISTEN'S ROOM  
3:08 PM  
DECEMBER 30, 2012**

Kristen was busy organizing her bookcases. She should have been playing with her Christmas presents, but the truth was, she hadn't gotten any. Now that her father was practically an alcoholic, they lost all the money he should have been investing into not only his wife and house, but his daughter. Normally, he worked full-time in the same art gallery that had once begged for his worst paintings. Now, he earned $65,000 a year doing measly janitor duties. And right now, he was once again dead weight on the couch while Mrs. Gregory tried her hardest to make enough money for all three of them.

So the only thing she'd received as a gift was a battered, secondhand set of the Wrinkle in Time series by Madeleine L'Engle. She flopped onto her stomach and picked up the third book, A Swiftly Tiliting Planet. She had gotten so caught up in the story that she didn't notice when her father lumbered in.

"Krissy!" he called, opening his arms for a bear hug. "My little Krissy!" He reached over and tugged on her ponytail. Kristen stared in shock at the tall, wide man who had entered her room. He wore a plaid lumberjack shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dirty jeans. His feet were bare, as Marsha didn't let anyone wear shoes in the house.

"I'm going out," she managed. She crashed through the door, locked it behind her, and raced down four flights of stairs and out the door of the building. Once she was safely on the sidewalk, she gathered her wits and looked around, realizing she had no clue what to do. So she called Massie. "Mass?"

"Kris? What's up?"

"Could you pick me up?"

"What? Now?"

"Uh-huh." She waited with bated breath for an answer, and found herself inexplicably relieved when she heard her friend's voice.

"Sure. I'm sorting through my closet for old stuff I can give to Kuh-laire, but I can send Isaac to bring you over."

"That would be great. Thanks."

"See ya in a few."

Kristen snapped her phone closed, watching the road for a sign of the Range Rover. When it arrived, she hopped in and traveled the short distance to the Block Estate. Massie met her at the front door. She followed the brunette up to her room, which was overflowing with piles of clothing. Before she could filter it, words that she'd never meant to say slipped out of her mouth. "Could I have some of that?"

"What for? It's all last season."

"Never mind."

"You live in the Montador. You have the money to buy new stuff."

"I, uh, don'tliveintheMontador."

"What?"

"I live in the Pinewood Apartment building next to it. I didn't want to tell you guys cuz I was afraid you'd kick me out." She bit her lip and blinked to hold back tears.

"Oh, sweetie, we'd never do that. And of course you can have some. Or, here." She handed the girl a retangular piece of plastic with a magnetic stripe on the bottom.

"A credit card? What-" And then it dawned on her. "No way. I'm nawt accepting your charity."

"Don't think of it like that. My dad won't even notice you're using it."

"That's nawt the point." Her dark eyes faded to ice. "Just cuz I don't have money doesn't make it right for you to just hand stuff over."

"But that's what friends do."

Kristen thought about that for a second. She'd never hung out with the uber-wealthy Westchester girls, only middle-class. Maybe that really _was_ what they did for fun. Swapped credit cards whenever they felt like it. But one look at Massie told her that wasn't true. "I can't take this." She lowered her gaze to the floor as she handed it back.

She felt Massie's smile before she saw it. "That's fine. But take whatever you want, whenever you want. It's what I'm here for." Although a beautiful, toothy grin graced her features, her eyes looked empty.

"Really?" Kristen didn't notice; she just felt hope for the first time in months, maybe even years, probably ever since her dad's best art deal fell through.

Massie's face closed off. "It's what a good Alpha does."


	27. Party Mode

Hey** guys! Okay, so no one seems to be reviewing anymore. So don't forget to press that button and tell me what you think! And check out my other story: Story of Our Lives. You can find it in my profile. Just because Clique: Sixth Grade is drawing to a close doesn't mean you get to stop complimenting me on my ah-mazing writing skillz! Ok, JK, but seriously, please review! :)**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

* * *

**BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL  
ROOM 397  
7:24 AM  
JANUARY 1, 2013**

"Think of something that makes you really happy," was the first thing Dylan heard as she awakened. She peeked over her shoulder to see if Alicia was talking to her, which it turned out she was.

"Why?" she inquired, rubbing her eyes.

"Cuz we have to spend the day with Vail and Zara," she explained. "And we have to deal with it."

"Why?" she reiterated.

"Cuz we came here with them. We can't just ditch."

"Why?"

"Cuz... you know what, I don't know! Why can't we?"

"Exactly." Dylan got up and gave her friend a hug. "They can do whatever they please. It won't reflect on us no matter what they're doing, what they're wearing, or who they're with."

"Right." Alicia cracked the door open to check whether the breakfast she'd ordered had arrived. Instead, she glimpsed something she wished she hadn't. Pop 'n' Lolly were strolling as though they didn't have a care in the world down the carpeted hallway. And right next to them were Vail and Zara. "It doesn't matter," she told herself, although her aching stomach told her it very much did.

"What doesn't matter?" asked Dylan, helping herself to a doughnut out of the pantry.

"Nothing."

Dylan ran over to join her. She gasped when she noticed the group sashaying down the corridor. But, being her true outspoken self, she said something. "Yo, guys!" she hollered at the top of her lungs, waving.

Vail and Zara turned at the same time, putting their right foot down first, then smirking. Dammit, they'd practiced.

"Hey!" Alicia waved happily, as though nothing was wrong.

"You know them?" Pop blinked.

"Yes," answered Dylan.

The awkward conversation was thankfully interrupted by the arrival of the food cart. Pop 'n' Lolly continued with their new proteges, leaving Alicia and Dylan to eat their food in peace.

**BEVERLY HILLS HOTEL  
ROOM 397  
8:40 AM  
JANUARY 1, 2013**

"What about this?" Alicia repeated endlessly, holding up gown after gown after gown and receiving nothing but criticism from Dylan. ('It's too long, it's too short, it looks frumpy,' etc.).

"Ooh, perfect!" Dylan exclaimed. "Look!" She carefully slid a forest green dress off its hanger and flat onto the bed. It was romantic, with delicate cap sleeves and a rounded neckline, and obviously vintage. It was overlaid with an oversize, sheer floral-patterned crochet. The tag simply stated, Oscar di la Renta. She placed the gleaming silver princess tiara her mother was forcing her to wear above it. She quickly picked out large-stud earrings with pave' diamond detailing she'd gotten when she'd gone to Harrods, in England. A matching snake ring made of 18-karat rose gold, diamonds, and emeralds was also ideal. A simple black Gucci clutch worked well, as did plain matching pumps. A container of Shake Your $$ Maker by Essie lay on the sheets next to it, along with pale pink lip gloss and some eyeliner, both by Stila. A $4,000 iPhone case with genuine sapphire gems and colorful jewels went well with everything and complimented the outfit.

"That's great," smiled Alicia, still considering her own choices. Dylan skipped over to her friend's side of the closet and began to help her look. It only took her two minutes to wordlessly place a Bebe outfit in the girl's hands.

Alicia's dress was cocktail-based, with a plunging sweetheart neckline and an empire waist. It was basic and unadorned, but eye-catching enough by itself, since it was fire-engine red. A pearl bracelet and earrings worked wonders when matched with contrasting black Blahnik heels. A raven Chanel clutch evened out the attention. Bright red lipstick was really the only makeup she needed. Triumphantly, she grabbed a bottle of fire-colored nail polish. After snapping a white snakeskin case onto her iPhone, she was set.

"You wanna try it on?" Dylan suggested.

"Why nawt?"

They each got dressed, making sure to face away from the mirror until everything was just right. After detangling their hair with custom-made brushes and using Extra-Whitening Crest toothpaste, making sure to wait the five minutes for their teeth to become sparkling clean, they crept around to look at their reflections.

"Ehmagawd, this is better than the modeling gown, even the first one," Dylan wept.

"Same." Alicia spun around, making sure her butt didn't stick out, which was only okay in form-fitting dresses.

"We are going to show them at the party tonight," Dylan gloated. "Oh, yeah. By the way." She grabbed Alicia's shoulders and turned the Latina toward her. "There'll be a segment, about half-an-hour or something, where my mom will bring Ryan, Jaime, and me onto the stage, just us. So you'll have 30 minutes or so to do whatever you want. Should I schedule something for you? Like, Hermia, or spa, or karaoke or something? You know, so you don't have to waste all your time waiting in line."

"Yeah, sure." Alicia nodded, pretending to think for a second. "Hermia would be cool." She tried to sound nonchalant.

"Kay-kay." Dylan picked up her phone and called her mother, who promised to fit Alicia in.

Finally, they tired of jumping around in their dresses, so they slid them off, hung them up in large plastic bags so they wouldn't get ruined, and examined each other.

"You need a small trim," Alicia observed. Her mouth twisted as she concentrated. She fluttered her eyes open and closed several times. "I think having your hair in light waves will be pretty, and then you could do it half-up under the crown."

"Okay! And you need to exfoliate and wax. Well, we both do."

"First stop, BHHS!"

They danced out the door and into the elevator, where there was thankfully no one to see them make fools of themselves. They rushed into the spa that filled up an entire floor of the hotel. "Could we make an appointment for right now please?"

The manager checked her computer. "We're completely booked for today." She shrugged. "Everyone needs to freshen up for Merri-Lee's party. Sorry."

Dylan rolled her eyes. "I'm Merri-Lee's _daughter_."

The woman looked up for the first time. "Oh, you're Jaime, aren't you?"

"Close. I'm Dylan."

"Okay. I'm sure we can find someone for you. And who is this?"

"Alicia Rivera, my best friend," she responded. "So you have two stylists for us?"

"Yes, miss. Of course. Rosie! Gayla!" she beckoned.

The two young women hurried over.

Alicia joined the redhead, Rosie, Dylan the brunette, Gayla.

By the time they were finished, they were thouroughly worn out. But it wasn't like they could do anything anyway. The women had expressly forbidden them multiple times to do any strenuous activites. So their only plausible option was to sit in their room and gossip. So they did.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
8:45 AM  
JANUARY 1, 2012**

"Happy New Year, Bean," Massie said sadly as she pictured Alicia and Dylan having the time of their lives in sunny California. She watched a torrent of snow fall off the roof and cascade past her window in an avalanche of white flakes. "This sucks."

Bean barked once and tilted her head, an obvious expression of sympathy. Sighing, Massie ran her head over the pug's silky black fur. This was nice, she reflected. Maybe there was nothing wrong with having a day of peace and quiet.

Of course Kendra had to ruin her moment by springing in and shouting, "Bonne année!"

"Happy New Year, Mom."

"Je suis si contente que vous comprenez enfin française. Cet enseignant doit être absolument incroyable," she rattled off. Kendra was fluent in French, William in both German and Portuguese, not to mention Spanish. And Massie's only acheivement was learning English. She had never met anyone who was more intimidated by their parents than she was.

"Uh, merci?" she guessed.

Kendra rolled her eyes. Massie couldn't tell if she was being affectionate or if she was just plain annoyed. "Never mind."

"Where's Dad?" she wanted to know.

"At work." Kendra sounded disgusted, just as she always did. She hated William's 24/7 business schedule.

"Oh. Well, bye."

Kendra clearly couldn't take a hint. "So what do you want to do? I was thinking a mother/daughter day, since you can't be with your friends. Unless, of course, you want to play with that dear Claire."

"I don't play, Mom. I hang out. And second, I'd be happy to _hang out_ with Kuh-laire."

**MASSIEKUR: want 2 come over?  
CLAIREBEAR: sure. **

"She's coming, Mom."

**PINEWOOD APARTMENTS  
LIVING ROOM  
9:07 AM  
JANUARY 1, 2013**

Boredom was a state of mind Kristen was all too used to. She had absolutely nothing planned for the day. Massie and Claire were buried up to their necks in Massie's closet, and were planning on having a slumber party afterward. Kristen had been informed of the sleep-over, but hadn't been invited. She wasn't sure if the girls were being mean on purpose or whether they had simply forgotten, but either way, she had nothing to do. She had wanted to sleep in, but her mother had woken her up at 8:30 for a family breakfast, which her father had slept through anyway. And now she was wide-awake with nothing to do.

Aimlessly, she flicked on the television, surfing through the channels to see if she could find something she wanted to watch. The best she came across was a live-action behind-the-scenes news network that was currently trailing Calgary Edwards, Merri-Lee's loyal assistant and sometimes co-host, around the set of the party. Every third person they passed was yelling at someone, or cursing at somebody else, while Calgary fruitlessly attempted to fend off the camera. Soon, Kristen became so interested in the show that she didn't even look down at the homework she'd been assigned over break.

"Kristen! Kristen!" She was staring so intently at the screen that she didn't notice someone calling her name. "Kristen Stewart!" a short, puffy man holding a microphone pronounced. "And there she is!"

Bewildered, Kristen glanced around before realizing the sound actually was blasting out of the TV. Then she checked the time to see if the hours of watching television might be causing her to hallucinate. 2:30. 2:30! "I'm gonna be late!" she huffed. "Mom!"

"What?" Mrs. Gregory padded into the room in her bunny slippers.

"We gotta go! We've got the game against Stoneybrook! The Westchester Cup could be ours!"

"Oh my goodness!" She became the whirlwind of energy she always was when in a rush. Balancing her pocketbook, her cell phone, Kristen's bag, a magazine, a lawn chair in case there were no bleachers, and her coffee, she ran out the door. Kristen followed her.

Twenty minutes later, they screeched into a parking spot at the Octavian Country Day field. They were home team, which Kristen thanked her lucky stars for. If they were visiting, she wouldn't have been allowed to play. As it was, she sprinted onto the cool grass at 2:58, cutting it extremely close.

"Where were you?" Coach Kumrow demanded, twirling her whistle. "We were about to put Becky in."

"I'm sorry. We were having a family crisis."

Coach Kumrow glanced at Kristen's mother, who did give off the impression of being in an emergency. She was yapping away on her phone, flipping through papers, and drinking her cappuccino like a madwoman. "Just this once, understood?" She glared deep into her best player's eyes.

Kristen nodded yes. "Thanks." She ran to her position as striker.

"Go get 'em, guys!" With an earsplitting TWEET, the game began.

An hour-and-a-half later, Kristen could be found doubled over, gulping water as fast as her body would allow, panting as though there was no tomorrow. In one hand was a freezing cold bottle of Evian, in the other, a solid gold, two foot high trophy.

**THE DAILY GRIND  
FRONT PORCH  
7:01 PM  
JANUARY 1, 2013**

"I'm free-freezing," stuttered Dylan, wrapping her arms around herself. It was 55 degrees, but Dylan had become used to California weather, which meant sunny and warm year-round. Even though she was a Westchesterite, she found herself shivering in the tart air that would have been considered a winter heat wave back in New York.

"No kidding." Alicia waved the wrap she'd brought like a banner. She'd figured she'd throw it on if she got cold, but once she realized no one was wearing them, then forget it. She knew when she was out of her element, and there was no way she was setting trends tonight.

"Gawd, I can't believe all the celebrities get to cut." Dylan rolled her eyes at Jessica and Ashlee Simpson, totally unaware that the girls at OCD felt the same way about her. "Look at them!" This time she pointed to Selena Gomez, who was smiling brilliantly with her arm wrapped around Taylor Swift's waist. The second the camera panned away, she released the girl with a look of utter revulsion and side-stepped away. "Think she farted?"

Alicia cracked up and snapped a shot. "Massie's gonna love this."

"I know, right?" Without realizing it, they'd made their way to the front of the line. Alicia elbowed her hard in the ribs, and she looked up at the beefy guard who was standing imposingly over the scene, with one hand resting lightly on his .22 semi-automatic. Dylan knew beforehand that the gun was filled with blanks, but that didn't mean the machine didn't scare her.

"Tickets?" he asked gruffly, holding out a hand. She dropped them in, and he ripped off the stubs and handed them back to her. The girls flounced in, their skirts bouncing behind them.

The second they cleared the doorway, they were bombarded by Kim Kardashian, who was laughing with her sisters. She looked as though she were on her fifth glass of champagne, at least. "Dylly!" The bosomy woman lunged toward her and engulfed her in a huge bear hug. Her siblings did likewise. "And who is this?"

"Alicia Rivera," answered Dylan. "She's my friend. Come on." She aimed this at Alicia, who was gawking at the famous women.

"You know them?"

"I know, like, everyone here. You wanna meet anyone else?"

"Um, One Direction?"

"They couldn't come. You know, family togetherness is very important for Brits and all that. But I think Liam might stawp in for an hour or so with Niall... hold on." She held out an arm, and Landon Dorsey halted in front of her.

The normally put-together woman was obviously frazzled. Her dark hair was escaping her tight bun, and her panty-hose had bunched at the knees. "Do you need something, Dylan? I'm awfully busy."

"Are Liam and Niall gonna show up at some point?"

"Nope." Landon consulted her guest list. "If we're lucky, Harry might come. But your mother had a bit of a falling-out with Zayn the other day, so don't count on any of them being here." She hurried off toward Miley Cyrus, who had already stripped off her shirt and was dancing on the table that had been reserved for the members of Green Day.

"How 'bout J-Lo?" Alicia wondered, glancing around at the hundreds of famous couples who were dancing.

"Over there." But before they could make their way toward her, Merri-Lee had searched them out.

"Dyl, sweetheart, we need you backstage."

The girl barely had time to hand off the voucher for Hermia before she was dragged from the room.

Alicia finally noticed how loud it was. The DJ was blaring Ciara's One, Two Step, and she could hear everything, from heels clacking on the stone floor to drinking flutes being placed on tables to the waitresses inquiring as to whether anyone would like appetizers.

She was standing by herself in the middle of a room with no clue where to go. So she pulled out an old school trick. She reached into her clutch for her iPhone, pressed random numbers, and held the electronic to her ear, tilting her head and laughing into the dialtone as though someone was saying something hilarious on the other end.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
10:35 PM  
JANUARY 1, 2013**

Althout it was late in Westchester, the party had just begun in California. Claire was gaping open-mouthed at the TV, singing along to the songs playing in the background.

Massie was watching her. It had finally dawned on her that an Alpha wouldn't be doing this. She, as much as she hated to admit it, was doing almost the exact same thing Claire was, watching ferociously for just a glimpse of either her friends or a celebrity. An Alpha wouldn't obsess like this. She grabbed the remote, pressed the power button, and got up.

"Hey!" Claire turned around and folded her arms. "What was that for? Merri-Lee's just about to bring her daughters on stage."

"So?" Massie fluffed her hair. "I saw Dylan there before we were even friends. You've got that right, I've been there; it's nawt that interesting." Lies, all of them.

"Well, okay," Claire agreed dubiously. "So what do you want to do?"

"Go to bed."

**THE DAILY GRIND  
PARTY  
11:59 PM  
JANUARY 1, 2013**

Normally, Merri-Lee held her parties on New Year's Eve, as per Yves, but yesterday there had been technical difficulties that even the combined power of Merri-Lee, Princess Kate, who had wanted to go so badly but had to get back to England this morning, and the members of many famous bands, such as Maroon 5, couldn't influence. So January 1st it was.

Merri-Lee ascended the steps to the stage, tapping a fork against a glass into the many mics that lined the stairs. "Excuse me!"

Collectively, the crowd turned toward her.

"Thank you for coming to my New Year's Yves party! I'm so happy you're all here. And anyway, since we couldn't hold our annual New Year's Yves yesterday, I'd like to countdown now." She held up an ornate glass jar. It contained a plethora of slips of paper where each guest had written a resolution. "In five, four, three, two, one!" She unscrewed the lid and fed each goal into a fan, which blew the papers into the crowd. Each person caught one, and the idea was to complete the objective by next New Year's Yves. "Happy New Year's Yves!" The huge YSL handbag that had been dangling from the ceiling fell into a blocked-off arena, and people immediately started bidding on the object. "Happy New Year!"

And then the party really started.


	28. Stay

**Hey guys! I changed my Pen Name from GlitterGirlie28 to Luv2Live Live2Luv. So yes, it's still me, in case you're wondering. It's also your last chance to vote for the poll on my profile, so please do.**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

* * *

**THE RANGE ROVER  
BACKSEAT  
8:54 AM  
JANUARY 2, 2013**

Claire was slightly squished from sharing seats made for three with five, but it was 100 times better than the alternative, which was to be forced into the trunk of the car while the others gossiped and giggled about her.

"Ratings." Massie turned to Alicia, who unbuttoned her cozy Armani parka to reveal a golden draped jersey top with a boatneck. On her legs were tight black Seven skinny jeans. White flats completed the outfit, and next to her on the seat was a white Christian Dior bag. Black drop earrings hung from her ears. "9.4. Kinda plain. Dylan?"

The redhead had on a blue-and-green-print Tory Burch structured miniskirt with a sea-green lace tank. A cultured pearl necklace, earrings, and bracelet added a taste of sophistication. They perfectly matched the Ella Moss purse that sat on her lap. Tall, narrow Chiristian Louboutin heels encased her feet. Mojito Madness by Essie was painted on her nails. "9.5. I heart it."

Kristen was clothed in a black Nicole Miller minidress with a ruched bodice and a ruffled organza skirt. It had a cross-over sweetheart neckline. Short white pumps were on her feet, and in her hand was a classic white Juicy Couture clutch with a bow. A little bit of lipstick and some sparse silver eyeshadow were her only cosmetics. A scent of Light Blue by Dolce&Gabbana wafted through the air. "You look like you're going to a funeral," scoffed Massie. "9.3."

Claire was the only one left. Nervously, she handed her Abercrombie&Fitch sweatshirt to Kristen to hold and turned to her leader. She was wearing a cotton-candy pink racer-back tank with black leggings. She also had little white strappy sandals with a huge rose over her big toe on the right one. Sephora makeup that had been layered on by Massie early this morning was the only part of her that was remotely acceptable. "8.7." Massie rolled her eyes. "Remind me why I let you join the Pretty Commitee."

Claire shrugged meekly and ducked her head, but Massie had already moved on. "Do me."

She was dressed in white True Religions with a snappy pale green Burberry blazer with a white tank tucked underneath. Under the fold of the shirt was a wide white belt. On her lap was a bamboo-colored Coach clutch. On her wrist were a set of white bangles with matching diamond earrings. Her toes were closed into pumps that matched the top.

"9.9.," proclaimed Alicia.

"Thanks." Massie smirked and proceeded to turn on the small TV set that was attached to the seat in front of her. FOX was replaying the events of last night. "Hey, that's you guys!" It was true. Alicia and Dylan were standing with Katy Perry and Robert Pattinson. His girlfriend stood in the background, glowering and looking like she'd had way too much to drink. "I love your outfits."

"Thanks," Dylan sang. "It was all me."

Claire looked over at Kristen as the group bantered. The soccer star sat nibbling her nails and playing with the ends of her wavy locks. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing." Kristen looked out the window at the cars passing by, pointedly ignoring Claire.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, okay? Leave it."

**CLAIREBEAR: Sumthing's wrong w/Kris.  
MASSIEKUR: We're having an emergency meeting after skl.**

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
CAFE  
11:23 AM  
JANUARY 2, 2013**

The Pretty Commitee was preparing to walk into the lunch room when Skye and the DSL Daters blocked them. Automatically, everyone gave the two groups a five-foot-wide berth.

"Are you aware that you are the first group to stay alive this long under Skye's rule?" Chelsea, the Beta, asked.

Without giving them a chance to answer, Hilari added, "So we want to congratulate you."

Bree nodded. "We are proud to present to you..."

"Skye," Maya finished.

The Alpha held out a small tube emblazoned with one word: Skye.

Just like Glossip Girl was an Alpha trademark, Skye-flavored Glossip Girl was _Skye's_ trademark.

Skye dropped the tube into Massie's outstretched hand. "Thank you."

"Use it well. You get only one." And with that, they turned away.

**RANGE ROVER  
BACKSEAT  
3:00 PM  
JANUARY 2, 2013**

"Listen up!" Massie tapped the window with her sharp fingernails.

All heads turned to her.

"Impromtu GLU meeting in my room until 5:00 today. Got that, Isaac?"

He saluted into the rearview mirror.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Kristen has something to tell you," was her simple answer.

No one had anything else to say. The Pretty Commitee was silent until the were seated comfortably on Massie's white shag rug.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
3:18 PM  
JANUARY 2, 2013**

Usually, before a meeting there would be strains of conversation. Someone would be eating, someone would be texting, someone would be humming, two people would be talking, whatever. But now there was silence. Everyone was focused on Kristen.

"Bad news or more bad news?"

"Just tell us," Alicia urged.

"Okay, cause: my dad moved to Cirque Lodge in Sundance, Utah for alcohol rehabilitation. Effect: my parents are getting divorced. Bonus effect: my mom might be moving away from Westchester."

"What?" Dylan jumped up, near tears, and flung her arms around Kristen's neck. "You can't leave us."

Alicia was on a different train of thought entirely. "Cirque Lodge? Isn't that where Lindsay Lohan went?"

"Leesh!" Claire scolded. "Who cares?"

She scowled.

"So, here's the plan."

Audible sighs of relief were heard. How could they have forgotten about Massie's plans?

"We're going over to the Pinewood Apartments right now to-"

"You live in _Pinewood_?" Alicia gasped. "I thought you were in the Montador."

"Me too." Dylan and Claire backed her up at the same time.

"Well, I don't."

"It doesn't matter. We're going over there right now to talk to her mom. There must be something we can do." She turned on the purple plastic intercom next to her bed. "Isaac?"

"Yes, Miss Block."

"Can you bring us over to the Pinewood Apartments?"

"I would, but I've never heard of them."

"You know, the tall brown building next to the Montador?"

"Oh, of course. What are you doing there? Is your mother making you donate more clothing, Massie?"

She noticed Kristen was obviously insulted, as she was crying and fidgeting with the end of her ponytail.

"One of my friends lives there," she explained shortly.

"Who?"

"Kristen Gregory."

"I thought she lived in the Montador."

"Isaac, are we playing a slumber party game?" she demanded.

"No."

"Then why are you giving me 20 questions?"

"Fine, Miss Block, I'll bring you."

"Thank you, Isaac." Three minutes later, they were on the road, speeding toward 393 Taconic Avenue.

**PINEWOOD APARTMENTS  
APARTMENT 48  
3:36 PM  
JANUARY 2, 2013  
**

Flanked by Massie and Claire on either side, followed by Alicia and Dylan, Kristen reached out to open the door.

"Wait! Outfit checks."

"Massie! I can't believe that's what you're thinking about a time like this," Claire scolded in shock.

"It makes me feel more confident, okay?"

"I feel better when my friends are happy. So let's just do these quickly, okay?" Right now, Kristen's word was law. So they started on Claire. They'd already rated everyone in the morning, so it went quickly, and Massie gave Kristen the go-ahead. She cracked the door open and poked her head in. "Mom?" she called softly.

"In here, sweetie!"

"I have a few friends with me. Can they come in?"

"I guess, honey. Hold on a second." She blew her nose with a loud honking noise. "Alright."

She led them into her mother's bedroom, where they tried to look polite.

"This is Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kuh-laire Lyons. Guys, this is my mom, Marsha Gregory."

"Miller, now," she corrected. "Marsha Miller."

"So, um, are you really leaving?" Massie blurted.

"We're not really sure yet, sweetie. Everything's up in the air right now. We'll just have to see." She glanced at her daughter. "Is that why you brought your friends? So you'd have moral support while you interrogated me?"

Kristen giggled, a foreign sound to the Pretty Commitee. They'd never heard the sporty Delta make a sound quite like that. "Maybe."

It was Alicia's turn. "Where would you go?"

"Maybe back to Greenwich."

"In _New York_?"

"The _city_?"

"No, Connecticut, actually. It's where I grew up. I've always wanted to go back there. It's not too far. You could always visit," she offered.

"Please don't go!" Alicia begged.

"We wouldn't until next summer, anyway. This old place needs a lot of fixing up if we're going to sell it."

"No kidding," muttered Massie, flinching as she looked at the worn floorboards and the half-rotted ceiling.

"Don't you rent apartments?" wondered Dylan.

"You can either rent or buy. We purchased ours," she told the redhead.

"So we have more than a year. Is that what you're saying?"

Marsha nodded. "If we ever even move at all."

**RANGE ROVER  
BACKSEAT  
3:56 PM  
JANUARY 2, 2013**

The Pretty Commitee, minus Kristen, were getting dropped off one by one. They all knew they were supposed to be happy, but they just couldn't bring themselves to smile. Next summer loomed like a giant, dark rain-cloud over them all, and they couldn't celebrate that Kristen was staying if there was even the slightest chance she might eventually leave.

"Let's think about something else," suggested Alicia.

"Yeah, like what?" Massie snorted bitterly.

"Gossip?" she proposed hopefully.

Massie fake-laughed. "No."

"Shopping?" Dylan.

"No."

"How about we take a moment to think about Kristen instead of your little-rich-girl passtimes? She's having real problems and all you guys are doing is ignoring them," Claire snapped.

"It's nawt helping us to mourn her," Alicia responded. "And she's nawt going to know what we're doing, so..."

"It doesn't matter. Haven't you ever heard of karma?"

"Whatevs." She leaned her forehead against the window.

"We're at your place, Dyl," Massie said in a monotone.

She waved goodbye and got out. Once they'd dropped Alicia off, the two best friends scooted next to each other, embraced, and cried.

**WANG HOUSE  
DYLAN'S ROOM  
4:22 PM  
JANUARY 2, 2013**

Dylan didn't know if her reason was paltry compared to Kristen's, but she cried anyway. She'd gotten her hopes up that maybe her family would come back to Westchester with her, but they hadn't, and not one of them had called today.

"Dylan! What's wrong?" Vera ducked inside. "Friend issues again?"

She didn't want to admit she was being selfish by wanting her mother to tear herself away from her work so she could be with her. Merri-Lee had done enough by allowing Dylan to stay in Westchester. So instead she replied, "Kinda."

Vera just looked at her, waiting.

"My friend's dad was just admitted to Cirque Lodge, and now her parents are getting divorced and she might be moving."

"Oh, sweetheart." She opened her arms. "Come here."

Dylan leaned on Vera's chest and sobbed.


	29. Double Doozy

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
7:29 AM  
JANUARY 3, 2013**

"Should I use it?" Massie asked Bean.

The small pug barked and placed her front paws on Massie's knees.

"I should? I feel like I'm wasting it." Carefully, she placed the tube of Skye on her bureau, laying it on a circle of lavender lace. "How about the first day of summer?"

Bean yapped, stuck her tongue out, and flopped onto her back.

Quickly, Massie scratched the dog on her belly and padded out of the room. "Mom!"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm going to school early today. Alicia, Kristen, and I have a Social Studies project to finish." Not strictly true, but whatever. In truth, she was meeting the girls at OCD so they could spy on the Briarwood boys. Briarwood started at 8:00 instead of 9:00 like OCD, so they had to get there before the first bell rang. "Bye."

But, just as she always did before stepping out the front door, she paused in front of the half-mirror in the foyer. She took in her attire of a long-sleeved gray Trina Turk tee. Around her neck was a black, white, and gray color-block Alexander McQueen scarf. On her legs were dark wash For All Mankind skinny jeans, which were tucked into tall Uggs. A light whiff of Couture Couture by Juicy Couture fit right in. "10," she rated herself, smiling, before she ran out the door.

**BRIARWOOD  
PARKING LOT  
7:44 AM  
JANUARY 3, 2013**

"Are they there?" Kristen whispered, her breath icy in the chilly morning air.

"The ones in the gym, you mean? Not sure," Claire told her. "Is Cam?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Dylan broke in. "We still haven't seen a single picture."

"Shh!" Massie put a finger to her lips in the universal sign for shut up.

"There he is!" Claire squealed, pointing through the bushes they were squatting behind.

"Ehmagawd. He's a _hunk_." Kristen almost sighed in envy. "Why'd he ask _you_ out?" she teased.

"Hey!" Claire protested, sticking out her chest as though she had breasts to show off. "I will have you know that we are deeply in love."

"You're in sixth grade," Alicia scoffed. "You don't even know what love _is_."

"Oh, like you do," Claire shot back.

"Guys!" Massie scolded. "Ehmagawd, they're coming over." The second she said it, Cam and two other boys hopped up on the stone wall separating the girls from the guys, not two inches from where the Pretty Commitee hid.

"What do we do now?" Dylan inquired, covering her mouth in an attempt not to laugh.

Massie shrugged helplessly, then signaled for them all to gather. "Stand up, look like you were doing something, and quietly walk away. Or even better, just say we were looking for something. Okay, Leesh." She raised her eyebrows and jutted her head out.

"Hey, I found it!" the Beta exclaimed, triumphantly holding up something that looked like a rusty bobby pin.

The boys looked over.

"Claire!" one exclaimed.

"Cam!" She gave him a huge hug, and he spun her to face his friends.

"Guys, this is Claire. Claire, Josh Hotz and Chris Plovert."

"We've met," she prounced. "In the gym, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." He looked down, slighly embarassed.

"And these are my friends." Claire introduced them, and immediately saw sparks fly. Alicia was looking at Josh as though he was some sort of delectable candy. "Leesh."

"Hmm?"

"Say something. You look like a freak."

"Hey?" She fluttered her fingers at the Spaniard across from her.

"Hi." A slight red tinge colored his cheeks.

Massie rolled her eyes. "You guys are horrible at being subtle," Massie announced. "Leesh, do you like him?"

"I just met him!"

Massie ignored her. "What about you, Josh?"

"Kinda," he admitted.

"Beautiful," Massie proclaimed. "How about you go on a date tomorrow with Cam and Kuh-laire?"

"Well, I guess."

"Why not?" Josh agreed.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
COMPUTER APPLICATIONS  
2:13 PM  
JANUARY 3, 2013**

"Hey, did you see that guy?" Kristen hissed to Claire.

"Which guy?"

"The one in the background at Briarwood. You know, who was standing there with another guy."

"Very discriptive."

"Dark hair, dark eyes, heavy metal band T-shirt. He was with a boy with lighter, longer hair who was a little shorter than him."

"Oh, yeah! The one with the Sidekick?"

"Um-hmm."

"Oh, you like him?"

"Maybe."

"That's Kemp Hurley."

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY  
FRENCH  
2:16 PM  
JANUARY 3, 2013**

Massie was simmering. As much as she loved playing matchmaker, he wanted her own happy ending too. And she hadn't liked any of the three guys standing there.

There was a guy in the background that she might have enjoyed, but hey, Massie Block isn't interested in the extras. Little did she know that boy wasn't an extra. He was Derrick Harrington.

**BLOCK ESTATE  
GUESTHOUSE  
2:51 PM  
JANUARY 3, 2013**

"I'm going out again with Cam tomorrow," Claire mentioned offhandedly.

"The Fisher kid?" Judi grinned. "He seems sweet."

"How do you know? You never met him."

"Oh, but I have. You have too."

"Wait, what?"

"Your father's pretty good friends with the Fishers. He knew Cam's dad from college. In fact, he was in the same fraternity as Mr. Block. They used to live near us in Florida, but moved eons before we did."

"Small world," Claire mumbled, trying to wrap her head around these new facts.

"Yep," Judi replied matter-of-factly as she picked up the laundry basket full of Todd's clothes.

**STARBUCKS  
BOOTH  
3:18 PM  
JANUARY 3, 2013**

Dylan sipped her mocha frappe happily as she listened to Massie rave about the new shipment of tops BCBG had gotten in. "So, anyway, we're gonna go this weekend, ah-greed?"

"Sure." Dylan pushed a red curl out of her face, as it was dangerously close to drowning in her coffee. "We have to get there before they sell out. And can we check in on La Perla really quick? I kinda feel like getting Vera a present."

"Lingerie?" Massie choked skeptically, snickering.

Dylan whacked her on the back. "No! Perfume."

"She makes her own perfume. What does she need someone else's for?"

"She has a collection," she explained. "And she's been so nice; I feel like I should do something for her."

"Okay. Whatevs." Massie got up to dump her drink in the trash. "Ready to go? I should help Kuh-laire prep for her date with Cam."

"Ooh, can I come too? Vera's gonna be out late tonight and she's got a ton of really spooky stuff around the house and I can't sleep when there's no one else around."

"Spooky stuff?"

"You know, creepy paintings with eyes that move, statues that look like ghosts, that kind of thing."

"Oh, I get it. Alright, I'll ask Mom if you can stay."

"Cool. I'll call Vera."


	30. A Word to the Wise

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
3:03 PM  
JANUARY 4, 2013**

"Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire, relax!"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"He _asked you out_," Massie explained slowly. "Of course he likes you. Now stawp moving."

Obediantly, she held still as Massie tried out a dark teal A-line dress. "That's the one," the Alpha announced, handing it over and turning away so Claire could change, knowing how shy the blonde was about her body. When she was finished, Massie stared at her critically, closing one eye, then the other. Eventually, she gave Claire matching Cole Haan pumps. A simple coordinating clutch would hold a tube of MAC gloss, her Samsung Flight, and a tiny container of Chanel #5. Then she picked up a silver bracelet with a small charm hanging off it. A heart.

**RIVERA MANSION  
ALICIA'S ROOM  
3:07 PM  
JANUARY 4, 2013**

"What to wear, what to wear?" Alicia tapped her foot as she sifted through thousands of pieces of clothing, searching for just the right thing to wear on her first date with Josh Hotz.

She'd called the guy she'd technically been going out with and broken it off last night. During said call, she found out that he'd been cheating on her... with more than one girl. Asshole.

After another ten minutes, she was beginning to become desperate. The movie started at 3:40, and she wasn't even dressed. So she dialed Massie, who picked up on the second ring.

"Leesh?"

"Mass. Is Kuh-laire wearing a dress?"

"Yeah, Brian Atwood. What about you?"

Alicia glanced down at her outfit, the same one she'd worn to school that day: a dark-red-and-black hem-tie Tory Burch tube top with black jeans and maroon lace-up heels. A gold watch mixed in with bangles was almost too much for her thin wrist, but she pulled it off. "Me too. Is Kuh-laire ready to be picked up?"

"Pretty much. Just a little more makeup..."

All of a sudden, there was a crash and a scream, and the iPhone disconnected. Alicia went back to gazing hopelessly at her closet. It was while she was staring off into space that she noticed the perfect thing: a sleeveless marigold-colored Versace number with an assymetrcal bubble hem. An black satin ribbon tied into a bow at the waist kept the dress from looking frumpy. A black, white, and marigold Hermes clutch that she'd never thought would match anything was an absolutely perfect accesory. Towering black peep-toe Blahniks pulled it all together, especially when paired with obsidian stud earrings. Some pale blush, light lipstick, and mascara were always Alicia's go-to makeup choices. A black-and-gold flower ring was perched on her middle finger. She was officially impeccable.

Then she checked the time. 3:26. Not bad.

She jumped into her limo. "Camine en él, Alex!" she shouted.

"Si, señorita." In accordance with her orders, he put the pedal to the metal and high-tailed it toward the Block estate.

**JEFFERSON VALLEY MOVIE THEATER  
SIDEWALK  
3:37 PM  
JANUARY 4, 2013  
**

"Thank Gawd," Claire murmured when she saw Alicia leap out of the car. "Heart the dress!" she called.

"You too," she replied, not looking as though she even noticed the Epsilon's outfit. "Are the boys here?"

"Inside. But I told them I was waiting for you."

Alicia returned the favor by power-walking past her and into the theater.

Claire sighed. Some things never changed.

**BODY ALIVE DANCE STUDIO  
LOCKER ROOM  
3:46 PM  
JANUARY 4, 2013  
**

"Get out here!" Mrs. Farson, Dylan's dance teacher, shouted.

Dylan stripped off her jeans and pulled on soft black Sophie shorts, which she folded over twice so they barely cleared her crotch. She also had on a dark pink spaghetti-strap tank. She tied her hair into a quick bun, secured it with a Scrunchie, and took off her ankle socks. Then she rushed into the studio.

She breathed in the smell of fresh wood, mingling with ballet shoes from the previous group. Tik Tok by Ke$ha was blasting from the radio in the corner.

"Warm-ups!" Mrs. Farson's eyes lit up as they landed on Dylan. "Go."

She ran to the front of the room, counted in, and began arm circles. By the time they were done, the teacher was ready to start. "Okay, girls, we've picked out recital music." She gazed meaningfully into the eyes of each girl in her A6 (sixth-grade advanced) class. "Our song is..." She winked at Dylan, thanking her for using her mother's connections to get to the album before it actually came out. "Heart Attack by Demi Lovato!" She slid it into the machine and hit play.

_I'm... putting my defenses up  
Cuz I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!  
Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough._

By the last chorus, most of the dancers were singing along.

_But you, make me want to act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand!  
You make me glow!  
But I cover up; won't let it show!  
So I'm... putting my defenses up,  
Cuz I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that,  
I think I'd have a heart attack!  
_

"Great song," a slightly trashy blonde named Olivia Ryan gushed. Dylan vaguely remembered Alicia talking with her at the party.

"Thanks," she blurted before Mrs. Farson could say anything.

"Huh?" Olivia seemed confused.

"We wouldn't have this if it weren't for my mom. So you should be thanking me." She smirked smugly.

"Thanks," most of the class muttered.

"And since Dylan, who is one of our best dancers, brought this amazing song to our class, I think she should be the one to lead our troupe. Objections?"

Nobody had one.

**JEFFERSON VALLEY MOVIE THEATER  
LOBBY  
2:41  
JANUARY 4, 2013**

"So what are we watching?" Claire wanted to know. She was clutching a blue raspberry Icee against her chest.

"The Dark Truth," Josh told her. "There's, like, nothing else."

"Didn't all that stuff just come out?" Alicia challenged.

"Yeah, but it all sucks."

Claire knew she wasn't allowed to see R-rated movies, and she had a feeling Judi wouldn't appreciate her daughter's first one being with a slut, her boyfriend, and Cam. But she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to sound like an LBR. "Can't wait."

"Cool. Let's get in there before it starts." Josh handed their tickets to the attendant, who waved them inside.

"Why'd they let us in?" asked Claire. "We need an adult to see a movie that's rated R."

"We bought tickets for Allegiance," Josh explained. "Cuz it's PG13. We're just gonna sneak into The Dark Truth."

Claire nodded. She suddenly felt like crying, though. Was she scared?

They were settled in by the time the previews ended.

In the dim light, Claire could see that Josh was holding Alicia's hand. Timidly, she reached for Cam's. She trailed her fingers along his wrist, and very carefully slipped her small palm into her boyfriend's fist. He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand, which brought a smile to her face. She didn't watch any of the movie. She was too engrossed in the boy sitting next to her.

**WESTCHESTER  
****FDR PARK  
5:16 PM  
JANUARY 4, 2013**

"Come on, guys," Kristen urged, doing lunges.

Gingerly, her teammates followed her out onto the cold field and began prepping for the big game. They handed their water or Gatorade bottles off to Coach Kumrow, who put them inside so the liquid didn't turn to ice. Most soccer teams didn't play year-round, but the major-league private schools did, and OCD definitely qualified as a major-league private school.

"Huddle," Kristen ordered. "Now, listen, guys, this is _States_. Our last game, our final game, unless we can win and make it to Sectionals. So do your best. That's all we need. And there's no room for mistakes. We see you screwing up, and we're putting someone else in." She consulted the cliqpboard she was holding. "Jessie?"

"Here."

"Mariella?"

"Here."

When she finished, the ref was ready, and Coach Kumrow only had one last thing to say. "I'm so proud of you girls. Go get 'em."

**JEFFERSON VALLEY MOVIE THEATER  
LOBBY  
5:56 PM  
JANUARY 4, 2013**

Rubbing her eyes, Alicia wobbled into the lobby, which was abnormally bright compared to the dim movie theater.

**MASSIEKUR: Can u come over?  
HOLAGURRL: Just me?  
MASSIEKUR: Every1, stupid. Tell Kuh-laire.  
**

"Kuh-laire, Mass wants us to go over there."

"I thought we were gonna go to Applebees with the boys," she pouted.

"Change of plans."

**BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S ROOM  
6:12 PM  
JANUARY 4, 2013  
**

"What do you want?" Dylan demanded. "We were having so much fun at dance! Oh, did I tell you I'm leading the troupe at the recital this year?"

"Seriously," Kristen agreed. "The team was gonna go out to ice cream and then sleep over at the coach's house."

"We were gonna go to a real restaurant with the boys and everything," Claire whined.

"Point."

"Well, I just thought we needed a GLU meeting. We haven't had one for ages." Massie looked slightly put out.

"Couldn't you have waited for tomorrow night?" Kristen wondered.

"Can we at least go shopping instead of sitting around?" Alicia pleaded.

"Sure. We can go to BCBG, right, Dyl?"

"Uh-huh."

"Great."

**WESTCHESTER MALL  
FOOD COURT  
6:38 PM  
JANUARY 4, 2013**

"Alright, where should we go?" Massie prompted, tearing a napkin into five pieces. Three BCBG bags sat next to her chair.

"Ralph Lauren," Alicia suggested. Massie wrote it down and dropped the slip face-down on the table.

"Alice&Olivia," contradicted Dylan.

"How 'bout Donna Karan?" proposed Kristen.

"I say Louis Vuitton." Claire had fallen in love with the new season's handbags.

"Oscar di La Renta," Massie finished. She shuffled the papers and selected one. She unfolded it dramatically and read off, "Donna Karan."

They were walking toward the designer wing when Dylan moaned, "Ugh, I don't feel like going to Donna We went last week."

"Too bad." Massie shrug-smirked. "I say we're going to Donna; we're going to Donna." She tossed her hair. Just as she was turning into the store, she was stopped by two girls: Vail Collins and Zara Warren.

They were beautiful, feisty, and they seemed like sharks just waiting to devour Massie's minnow. "How mean can you get?" Vail snapped to Zara.

"No kidding," the girl giggled, shooting daggers at Massie as they walked by.

Vail turned to look at Massie, shooting daggers with her eyes. "Talk about a bitch."

They moved on, not seeming to care how they'd affected the Alpha.

Massie was in tears. "Why-why would they say that?" she sobbed. "I... What did I do to them?"

"It's okay, Mass." Alicia rubbed her gently on the back. "They just have nothing better to do. It's okay."

"Yeah, I know you weren't being rude on purpose," Dylan commented.

Kristen took a step closer. "Chill, Mass, it'll be fine."

Claire, however, had the wisest words. "Hold your head high, gorgeous." She gently brushed away a tear that was sliding down Massie's cheek. "People will _kill_ to see you fall."

* * *

**This is the last one... :(  
JK, there's a next book! Check on my profile; the first chapter will be up within a week. If you voted for the next book, that's great and helpful, if you haven't, do, and if you'd like to change ur vote PM me from what to what. READ: And if the next book ends up being seventh grade, which it looks like it will be, just keep in mind that this book ends in the middle of sixth grade, and seventh grade will pick up the summer before, so it will skip the rest of sixth, so we'll just assume nothing big happened. See you next book!**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**


End file.
